Hooked
by Dauntless Cake in Forks
Summary: El sexo fácil siempre ha sido parte de la vida de Edward Cullen, pero Isabella llega para cambiar las reglas del juego, la chica lo va a hacer sudar por lo que quiere. Edward tendrá que luchar para conseguirla, y luego, para mantenerla. Las chicas no re rinden fácilmente, el deber aprender eso por las malas. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: la historia es de S.M, yo solo blah blah blah …

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

\- Voy a tener tanto sexo esta noche.

Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras entrabamos al bar "The Hook". El nombre apestaba, lo sabía, pero había venido tantas veces que ya sabía cuántos billetes le tenía que ofrecer a cada camarera para algunos "servicios especiales" de su parte.

Mi mejor amigo, Jasper, estaba en total desacuerdo con mis relaciones románticas con las señoritas trabajadoras del bar; pero había pasado toda la maldita semana de guardia y necesitaba un poco –mucho – de sexo. Si lo miraban desde mi perspectiva, yo recibía buen sexo sin responsabilidades y les ayudaba a las chicas a mejorar su calidad de vida. Era un desgraciado, lo sabía y estaba bien con ello.

\- Solo vengo porque me compras tragos – Jasper se sentó en nuestra mesa usual – Por supuesto que teníamos mesa usual – mirando con el ceño fruncido a las chicas con poca ropa que pasaban cerca de nosotros. Me senté frente a él y reí.

\- Relájate, no es como si mi hermana pensara que te vienes de putas conmigo – Sonreí a la chica que dejo las cervezas en nuestra mesa, se ceñida camiseta dejaba ver sus pechos casi por completo, su falda era casi demasiado corta y sus zapatos gritaban Zorra desde donde los miraras.

Por eso me metía con este tipo de chicas, ellas sabían exactamente lo que yo quería, y estaban bien con ello. No esperaban llamadas al día siguiente, ni palabras bonitas antes de llevarlas a la cama y mucho menos citas antes de follar. Ese no era mi estilo, no tenía la energía ni el tiempo para esas cosas.

A pesar de eso, tenía mis estándares, y esta chica no los alcanzaba. Le sonreí y trate de sonar lo menos cabrón posible.

\- Te avisare si necesitamos algo más – La chica asintió y se alejó hasta la barra llena de gente, Jasper bufo.

\- Si tuvieses una novia podrías tener sexo cada noche, no tendrías necesidad de hacer esto – Tome un largo trago de mi botella y lo mire.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, no quiero ninguna novia, no seas un dolor en el trasero como mis padres y mi hermana.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Ya tenía suficiente con mis padres exigiéndome que fuera un hombre y actuara con madurez, decían que iba a morir solo si no conseguía una novia y les daba un nieto pronto. Mi hermana solo decía que era un machista de mierda, que utilizaba a las mujeres para mi propio beneficio, lo cierto era que nunca negaba sus acusaciones. Tenía cierto resentimiento hacia ellos por juzgarme de esa manera.

\- Como sea – Jasper ya había terminado su cerveza y llamo la atención de alguien detrás de mí -. Hoy me vomitaron encima, solo quiero tomar algunas cervezas y luego dormir, no quiero discutir sobre lo prostituto que eres.

Jasper era pediatra, el pobre bastardo decía que amaba su trabajo, pero yo sabía que debía ser un dolor en el trasero lidiar todo el día con niños como él lo hacía. Él y yo trabajábamos en el mismo hospital desde hace un par de años, pero yo era cirujano, nos conocimos cuando éramos residentes y desde que le había mentido a mi madre sobre vomito en el baño de su casa habíamos sido mejores amigos.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí? – Preguntó una alegre voz a mi lado. Me gire y lo primero que note fue su cabello. Café, largo y ondulado cayendo por sus hombros hasta por debajo de sus pechos.

La chica no encajaba nada con el perfil de las chicas del bar. Su camiseta no mostraba absolutamente nada de escote, sus pantalones cortos no eran lo suficientemente cortos y sus zapatos de tacón negros lucían incluso elegantes en ella. Largas piernas, increíble cuerpo, grandes ojos color marrón, sonrisa genuina. Nunca la había visto antes.

_La quería._

\- Otra, por favor – Jasper pidió señalando la botella de cerveza vacía delante de él. Ella asintió sin perder la sonrisa y luego se giró hacia mí.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – _A ti._

\- Quiere sexo fácil, pero obviamente no lo va a conseguir de ti. Puedes solo traerle otra cerveza – Jasper abrió la boca antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios? La chica soltó una risita, asintió y camino hasta la barra.

El ruido de la música y las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Quise saber. Jasper nunca se metía cuando yo ligaba con chicas.

\- Ella obviamente no te va a dar lo que quieres, ¿eres estúpido?

\- Ella _trabaja aquí_ \- ¿Acaso _él_ era estúpido?

\- No puedo creer que eres médico, salvas vidas y no puedes darte cuenta de las cosas más simples – había un gesto de burla en su cara que quería hacer desaparecer con mis puños.

\- Sus cervezas – La chica las dejo sobre la mesa, sonrió a Jasper y luego se giró para irse.

\- Espera – casi la toma de la muñeca, pero me detuve, no quería parecer desesperado -. ¿A qué hora sales? – Usualmente me decían que las esperara a cierta hora en cierto lugar y estaba hecho.

Ella levanto una ceja, claramente divertida y le dirigió una mirada a Jasper, él se encogió de hombros y segundos después la chica volvió a mirarme.

\- Las chicas me han contado sobre ti. Les encantas, doctor – Así que ella sabía sobre mí -. Pero no lo vas a conseguir de mí, así que deja de desnudarme con la miraba y búscate a alguna que esté dispuesta.

\- Dime cuanto – Ofrecí confiado. Jasper jadeo molesto, pero no le preste atención.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de furia, no vergüenza o incomodidad, soplo furia, sus puños se apretaron a sus costados.

\- Eres un cabrón – Miro a Jasper y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho -. Tu amigo es un cabrón.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento mucho. No volverá molestarte.

\- Espero que no lo haga, lo único que va a conseguir va a ser un buen golpe en las pelotas. Eres un imbécil – Me dijo antes girarse y volverse hacia las otras mesas, donde otros hombres la esperaban ansiosos.

\- ¿Qué coño? – Le pregunte a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te lo dije – Se encogió de hombro y tomo un trago de su cerveza -. Es una chica decente, y una chica decente no se metería contigo.

\- Si es decente, ¿Por qué trabaja aquí?

\- Debes tener algún tipo de retraso mental, lo juro. Edward, no todos son médicos que ganan montones de dinero como tú. Algunas personas hacen lo que pueden para vivir – Terminó su cerveza murmurando "idiota" entre dientes -. Busca alguna chica para que nos podamos ir. No pienso volver aquí contigo.

\- No quiero a ninguna chica – Dije como el jodido caprichoso hombre que era. Barrí el bar con la mirada y entre todas las mesas, mujeres casi desnudas y hombres ejecutivos escondiéndose de sus mujeres estaba ella, riendo de algo que le había dicho uno de los tipos detrás de la barra. Saque de mi billetera un billete que alcanzaba para las cuatro cervezas y la propina y lo deje sobre la mesa. Tome la mitad de mi cerveza y deja la botella.

\- Tu polla te debe estar odiando – Jasper rio.

\- Cállate – Camine fuera del lugar.

\- ¿De verdad te quedas sin sexo esta noche? – Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

\- La quiero a ella.

\- Si bueno, buena suerte con eso – La situación era tan divertida para él.

\- Chupamela.

\- Eso quisieras.

.-.-,-.m.-,.-,-,..-..-.-.-.

TADA. ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia es de S.M, yo solo blah blah blah…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

\- No voy a ir – Jasper hablo mientras masticaba su comida. Asqueroso -. Me avergüenzas, y voy a pasar la noche con Alice.

\- Mi hermana te tiene por las pelotas – Termine de beberme la lata de soda delante de mí.

Habían pasado tres días desde la noche con la castaña en "The Hook", tres días sin sexo para mí. No es que no lo quisiera, es que no podía. Las chicas con las cuales usualmente lo haría no me resultaban atractivas. Mi suposición era que tenía que tirarme a la castaña del bar, superarla y luego volver al juego.

\- Yo tuve sexo anoche, tu no – Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su comida.

Estábamos en la cafetería del hospital, discutiendo sobre ir al bar al salir del trabajo. Jasper no quería, decía que estaba avergonzado de conocerme y no quería que las personas pensaran que era como yo, eso no me ofendía ni nada. Pero no quería ir solo y Jasper siempre era mi primera opción.

\- Pídeselo a ese tipo – Hizo un gesto hacia alguien detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y Emmett, el cardiólogo de gran tamaño estaba sentado en una mesa detrás de nosotros, rodeado de un par de enfermeras.

\- Eres un mal amigo – Le dije a Jasper antes de levantarme y caminar hasta la mesa del cardiólogo y las enfermeras calientes -. Emmett.

\- ¡Cullen! – Exclamo sorprendido.

\- Solo una pregunta. Quiero ir por unos tragos en un rato, me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo – Emmett miro a las enfermeras y luego se fijó en Jasper.

\- Seguro – Se encogió de hombros -. Ya salí, solo necesito terminar esto – Señalo su sándwich medio terminado.

\- Te estaré esperando en la recepción – Asintió y luego volvió su atención a las enfermeras.

\- Que tengas suerte no teniendo sexo esta noche – Jasper rio de su propia broma luego de que me despedí. Idiota.

Salí de la cafetería y espere a Emmett justo donde había dicho. Mire a las enfermeras, doctores y pacientes correteando a mí alrededor. Recordé a Emmett con las dos mujeres. Si yo tenía algún limite sobre mujeres era ese, no meterme con mujeres en el trabajo; eso solo traía problemas y complicaciones, algo con lo que no quería lidiar. Eran calientes, sí, pero muchas estaban locas y no quería que su locura se centrara en mí. Nunca voy a estar lo suficientemente desesperado como para tirarme a alguien del trabajo. Emmett apareció justo cuando estaba por salir del hospital e irme solo, no soportaba esperar a las personas.

\- No traje auto hoy – Fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Fruncí el ceño y lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento.

\- No tengo problema – Camine hasta mi auto y quite los seguros. Emmett entro inmediatamente -. Iremos al Hook – Avise encendiendo el auto.

\- Bien por mí – Estuvo callado por un momento y luego giro su gran cuerpo hacia mí. - ¿Por qué no viniste con Jasper? Digo, siempre andan juntos.

\- Suenas como una novia celosa – Me burle -. Al parecer el imbécil se avergüenza de mí, porque soy un prostituto de primera. – Emmett asintió, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al club.

Había mucha más gente de la común esta noche, tuvimos que aparcar bastante lejos de la entrada. Y había varias personas amontonadas en la puerta esperando para entrar. Le asentí a Garrett, el guardia en la puerta, el asintió de vuelta y nos dejó entrar. No vi ninguna mesa desocupada, bueno mierda. Emmett rápidamente se alejó de mí y fue hasta una mesa ocupada por dos chicas; lo mire hablar con ellas, la músicas estaba muy fuerte por lo que tenían que gritarse entre ellos para poder hablar. Emmett asintió y volvió hasta donde yo estaba parado.

\- Las señoritas nos invitan a sentarnos con ellas – Aviso y camino de vuelta a la mesa sin esperar mi respuesta. Y Jasper dice que yo soy un puto. Suspiré y camine hacia ellos.

\- Edward, ellas son Victoria – Señalo a la pelirroja alta y de pechos grandes, ella me sonrió -, y esta otra señorita es Heidi – Señalo a la rubia con pechos un poco más pequeños que la otra.

Asentí a las dos mujeres en reconocimiento y mire a la barra – Iré por algunas cervezas – Ambas asintieron y luego su atención se fue completa hacia Emmett.

Camine por el bar, esquivando personas hasta que llegue a la barra. Me di la vuelta, escaneando la estancia con la mirada, pero no la encontré. Me gire y le pedí al barman cuatro cervezas.

\- Oh por Dios – Alguien jadeo a mi lado, me giré y ahí estaba. Esta vez vestía ceñidos pantalones negros, una camisa amarilla con un poco de escote y los mismos zapatos altos que no eran de zorra, su cabello estaba junto en una coleta alta, no sabía si me calentaba más con el cabello suelto y amarrado. Bueno, me calentaba de las dos formas.

\- Sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar – Le sonreí. Ella rodo los ojos y con su mano llamo la atención de uno de los tipos detrás de la barra.

\- James, necesito dos más de ese whisky seco El rubio asintió y se movió ágilmente entre las botellas.

\- Cervezas – Avisó el otro tipo, me gire y le entregue un billete, pero deje las botellas sobre la barra y seguí con la atención sobre la chica.

\- Soy Edward – Le dije. Nunca había tenido que intentarlo dos veces con alguien, esto era terreno desconocido para mí.

\- No es como si a mí me importara – Sonrió descaradamente luego de volver la mirada hacia el rubio.

\- Se supone que tienes que responder con tu nombre, eso fue maleducado.

\- ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser educada?

El rubio puso dos vasos de vidrio medio llenos delante de ella y le guiño – aquí tienes, Bells.

¿Bells? ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Su apodo? Demonios, tenía que lograr que me hablara. Sonrió al chico, tomo los vasos y camino hasta una de las mesas, donde se quedó más tiempo del necesario hablando con dos hombres mayores.

\- Me preguntaba qué coño hacías – Emmett llego hasta mí y tomo una de las cervezas sin siquiera preguntar si podía, eso sí es ser maleducado -. Las chicas preguntan por ti.

\- No estoy interesado – Me encogí de hombros y tome otra de las cervezas, no había terminado de tragar cuando Bells se acercó a nosotros.

\- Amo a estos tipos – Bells le dijo al rubio, haciendo un gesto hacia los hombres mayores detrás de ella. El rubio rio, negó con la cabeza y se movió para buscar algo más - ¿No trajiste a tu amigo hoy? – Pregunto mirando a Emmett, ella preguntaba por Jasper.

\- Al parecer Edward lo avergüenza – Emmett se adelantó y le sonrió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, maldición -. Soy Emmett – El estiro la mano hacia ella y tuve fuertes deseos de romperle ambas manos en ese mismo momento.

\- Bella – Ella tomo su mano y el la sostuvo por más tiempo del necesario. Que basura, no volvería a salir con este tipo. El muy cabrón estaba coqueteando con ella en mi cara, y lo peor era que ella le respondía. Que se fueran ambos al infierno. Buscaría a alguien hoy y conseguiría sexo, no la necesitaba.

\- Mucho gusto – Le dijo Emmett cuando soltó su mano. Rubio volvió a pararse delante de la chica y le ofreció un vaso lleno de líquido negro. Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara y tomo el vaso rápidamente bebiendo de él.

\- Te amo – Rio mientras se tomaba lo que quedaba del vaso – Avisa a Garrett que me fui, tengo clases mañana y necesito estudiar – Apoyo ambas manos en la barra y se inclinó para besar a rubio en la mejilla. A la mierda, todos recibían su atención menos yo.

\- hecho – Le respondió Rubio antes de volverse y caminar a otro lado.

\- Un placer conocerte – Le dijo a Emmett, ignorándome por completo. ¿Sabes qué? Iba a lograr que esa mujer gritara mi nombre mientras le daba el mejor sexo de su vida, me iba a asegurar de eso.

\- Espera – Emmett la detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de nosotros, me gire sin querer verlos, termine mi cerveza mientras ellos dos intercambiaban palabras detrás de mí.

\- Me voy – Le dije a Emmett cuando se paró a mi lado. Él podía hacer que alguien lo llevara a casa, estaba molesto y necesitaba pensar en cómo iba a hacer que Bells me hablara.

\- Tranquilo bebe, tengo algo para ti – Me tendió un trazo de papel arrugado con unos garabatos escritos, cuando lo tome vi que era un número de teléfono -. Es el de la chica. Me lo dio para ti, bueno… No le dije que era para ti, pero ahí tienes.

\- ¿Por qué me lo das? – Inmediatamente guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, pero igual sentía curiosidad.

\- ¿Bromeas? Se nota que te gusta, y no soy tan cabrón como para intentar algo con ella cuando sé que la quieres. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? No es un hijo de puta después de todo -. No te pongas marica, es solo un número. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo dos señoritas que atender.

Agarro su cerveza a medio terminar y las otras dos y camino hasta la mesa junto a las chicas de antes. Sonreí palmeando sobre mi bolsillo. Salí del bar y al entrar en el auto copie y guarde el número en mis contactos.

"_**Hola Chica Hook"**_

"_**OH Dios, sabía que el grandote te daría mi número"**_

"_**¿Cómo sabes no soy yo?"**_

"_**Eres el único idiota que me llamaría Chica Hook, un poco más de imaginación imbécil"**_

Sonreí. Iba a tener tanta diversión con esta chica, si era así por mensajes no podía imaginarme como iba a ser cuando la tuviera en mi cama, debajo de mí.

"_**Estoy seguro de que si te digo lo mucho que uso mi imaginación cuando pienso en ti no me volverías a hablar."**_

"_**cerdo"**_

_**-.-..,-.,-.,-.,-.,.,-,.-.,-.,-.,-.-**_

_**¡TADA! ¿reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo los adapto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

\- ¿Volvemos esta noche? Puedes seguir acechando a tu chica – Emmett camino a mi lado mientras corría hacia el baño.

\- Acabo de salir de cirugía, y estuve ahí un buen rato. Estoy cansado.

\- Eres tan niña.

Emmett había estado esperándome cuando salí del baño, y se apresuró a enumerar las razones por las que debía ir al bar y volverlo a intentar con la chica. Al final me convenció de ir con él; Jasper por supuesto no quiso acompañarnos. Seattle estaba movido esta noche, los autos iban de un lado a otro con la música en alto, las personas se apresuraban mientras caminaban por las frías calles, era mitad de noviembre, así que el frio era algo de lo que cuidarse.

\- ¿Le hablaste? – Me pregunto Emmett cuando ya casi llegábamos al bar.

\- Nos enviamos un par de textos, pero no quería parecer demasiado desesperado.

\- Lo cual si estas – Emmett rio de su broma y negó con la cabeza.

\- Como sea.

El aparcamiento estaba abarrotado y tuve que estacionar bastante lejos de la entrada. No tenía idea de porque había venido, no quería ser rechazado hoy también, no tenía energía para eso. Probablemente todo saldría mejor si solo me follara a una de las meseras que si están interesadas en mí y luego dejar de venir a este estúpido lugar.

\- Te apuesto veinte dólares a que puedo hacer que tu chica me bese – Emmett ya había rodeado el auto y caminaba hacia la entrada del bar, lo mire; el tipo tenia buen físico, no había que ser homosexual para darse cuenta, y por lo que vi con las dos chicas de anoche sabe cómo ganarse a la mujeres; pero confiaba en que mi chica se mantendría dura.

\- Que sean cincuenta.

Asentí hacia el guardia cuando nos dejó entrar y penas cruce la puerta comencé a buscar a la chica. Tarde un par de minutos, y cuando me di vuelta para avisarle a Emmett donde estaba el comenzó a arrastrarme hacia un mesa vacía en un rincón.

A los dos segundos de sentarnos una rubia llego a nosotros pidiendo nuestras ordenes, ni siquiera le di una segunda mirada, pero Emmett le silbó antes de hablarle.

\- En realidad, me harías un favor muy grande si pudieras enviar a Bella aquí – La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mi miro y luego a Emmett antes de asentir.

\- Sí, claro… Ya le digo – Tropezó con sus propios pies antes de alejarse de nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo es que vas a conseguir que te bese? No le puedes pagar para que lo haga – Le advertí.

\- No necesito pagarle – Se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y ahí estaba ella.

\- Bueno, no sabes lo mucho que me complace verte esta noche – Le dijo estirando su mano. Ella rio y la tomo.

Estaba vestida con pantalones ajustados, una camiseta negra sin mucho escote y zapatillas negras, se veía encantadora. Su cabello estaba enredado en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía como un niño al que le acaban de felicitar por ser la mejor calificación de la clase.

\- También es lindo verte – Dijo cuándo Emmett por fin soltó su mano. Este hijo de puta quería meterse en sus pantalones, la quería para él,

\- Mi amigo también se alegra de verte – Ella asintió hacia mí, reconociendo mi presencia, pero ni un puto hola para mí. Genial.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Le preguntó a Emmett sacando del bolsillo de sus vaqueros una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

\- En realidad sí, quiero joder a este tipo, y esta como enamorada de ti – Lo iba a matar, lo haría pasar todo tipo de dolor y luego lo iba a matar – Así que harías mi vida infinitamente mejor si pudieras besarme delante de el-. También le quitaríamos cincuenta dólares.

El muy cabrón.

\- ¿Apostaste con él? – Pregunto, pero esta vez me miraba a mí. Bueno, esto era algo.

\- Emmett fue el que lo dijo, yo solo le seguí el juego.

\- Vaya, eres un imbécil. Te diré que – Volvió a mirarme a mí -. Te besare aquí, solo porque Emmett es un cabrón.

Y sin decir otra palabra camino hacia mí, se inclinó y me beso. He visto en películas y libros que cuando dos personas que realmente se aman al fin se besan es como electricidad, como fuegos artificiales, que es como la mejor maldita cosa que ha pasado en la vida. Bueno, esa mierda no sucedió con nosotros. Su baso fue rápido. Puso sus labios sobre los míos y movió lentamente su boca, yo seguía en shock y no respondí inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hice ella se alejó de mí.

\- Le debes dinero – Le dijo a Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. El soltó una sonora carcajada y aplaudió.

\- Acabas de hacerle la semana – Ella sonrió hacia mi mientras guardaba la libreta en su bolsillo -. Te diré que, tú te vas a sentar aquí y yo iré a conseguirnos bebidas.

Emmett se levantó y camino hacia la barra sin darle tiempo de responder, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó donde había estado él. Parecía relajada, eso me gustaba, no se ponía histérica por haberse besado con un extraño.

\- ¿No tienes que trabajar? – Le pregunte, saliendo de mi euforia momentánea acusada por su beso – No es que quiero que te vayas, es que no quiero que te despidan o algo.

\- No. Ni siquiera me pagan por estar aquí, así que no les importa si me tomo ratos libres.

\- Entonces… ¿Los dueños son tu familia o algo? – Quería saber sobre ella, quería _tanto_ saber sobre ella. Me iba a volver loco.

\- No, no son familia – Dijo sin mas ¿Solo eso? ¿Entonces por qué trabajaba aquí sin que le pagaran? -. Creo que puedo ver humo saliendo de tu cabeza – Rio suavemente.

\- Es solo que estoy un poco confundido.

\- No necesito trabajar. Ayudo aquí porque me gusta el lugar, y las personas que lo frecuentan.

\- Así que ¿Trabajas aquí todas las noches porque te gusta? – Quise asegurarme de que había escuchado correctamente. La música estaba baja, pero ella hablaba con una voz tan suave que había palabras que pasaba por alto. El murmullo de las personas hablando a nuestro alrededor tampoco ayudaba.

\- Correcto – Ella sonrió como si nada. ¿A quién le gusta trabajar sin que le paguen?

\- ¿Por qué te gusta? – Pregunté, sonaba como un entrometido, pero no me importaba, ella me daba curiosidad.

\- Bueno, las personas que trabajan aquí son encantadores, todos me tratan como de su familia. Y hay clientes que en realidad no vienen a buscar mujeres para una noche; hay de ellos que solo hablan conmigo y me hacen pasar un buen rato. Sino trabajara aquí pasaría todas las noches sola, y terminaría disparándome o cortándome un dedo por diversión – Rio al final, pero no era una risa divertida, o sarcástica; era triste. Ella estaba triste, y en ese momento lo único que quería era hacerla feliz, o al menos intentarlo. Quería hacerla sonreír, pero no esa sonrisa triste; quería que sus ojos brillaran con alegría. Vaya, que marica me estaba volviendo.

\- Sal conmigo – Solté sin pensar, quería que ella saliera conmigo, pero no se lo había querido pedir de esa manera.

En el momento en el que ella abrió la boca para responder Emmett llego a nosotros. En una bandeja tenía más de diez chupitos y tres cervezas.

\- ¿Podemos emborracharnos? – Pregunto dejando la bandeja llena de bebida en la mesa y sentándose e3n el asiento que quedaba. Ella miro hacia la barra por un momento y luego sonrió con diversión.

\- Podemos – Tomo el primer chupito y lo dejo caer entre sus labios. Ella ni siquiera arrugo la cara o frunció el ceño mientras el líquido bajaba por su garganta, eso como que hizo que me gustara más.

\- Ya me caes mejor – Emmett levanto un pulgar hacia ella y tomo otro chupito.

Bueno, yo podía conseguir un taxi, así tome un chupito y deje que el líquido quemara su camino por mi garganta.

\- Hablemos de cosas serias – Emmett tomo una de las cervezas y bebió de ella - ¿estas con alguien? Mi amigo está realmente interesado en ti.

\- Demonios, Emmett. No necesito que hagas eso – Tome un largo trago de mi cerveza -. No es como si no pudiera hablarle yo mismo.

\- Si bueno, tampoco es como si tuviese suficientes pelotas para preguntárselo.

Ella se encontraba divertida con toda la situación, lo que me gustaba, pero no quería que Emmett siguiera hablando por mí.

\- No estoy con nadie – Ella ya había terminado su cerveza, era una chica dura. Sonreí.

\- Sal conmigo – Volví a decir. Esperaba que no me rechazara, porque me volvería un acosador si lo hacía.

\- Bueno, mira – Un ruido molesto interrumpió sus palabras. Busque en mi bolsillo y saque el buscador.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - Mire el aparato con odio, no pudieron elegir un peor momento.

\- ¿Eres doctor? – Pregunto sorprendida. Sonreí y me levante.

\- Impresionante, lo sé. Tengo que irme, una emergencia con un paciente.

\- Si te vas, la pierdes – Emmett sonrió con malicia y señalo a Bella con un gesto.

\- Jodete – Me volví hacia ella -. Te voy a escribir, esta vez necesito que si me respondas. Nos vemos.

En ese momento quería besarla tanto, pero me resistí. Quería algo correcto con ella, no la iba a besar cuando mi aliento apestaba a alcohol y estábamos en un bar ruidoso lleno de gente ebria, que al parecer eran bastante agradables. Como dije antes, me estaba volviendo un completo marica.

-.{.-.-l.-.{.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. M, yo solo blah blah blah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-l-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Gracias, doctor Cullen – La madre de mi paciente, de unos cuarenta años de edad me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazó, por al menos un minuto, así de agradecida estaba.

\- Es mi trabajo - Dije cuando por fin me soltó. Su hijo de quince años había intentado suicidarse tragándose un montón de baterías, que estúpida forma de quererse suicidar.

\- Y gracias por hablar con Ryan, fue de mucha ayuda para él – Bueno, fue más como que lo insulte por ser tan estúpido, y por intentar algo tan estúpido, pero estaba bien que ella pensara que lo ayudaba.

\- No ha sido nada, Sra. Taylor – Le di una última sonrisa antes de alejarme de ella. Tenía el cabello casi completamente blanco, a pesar tener solo cuarenta y siete años, y era tan menuda que al verla inmediatamente te daban ganas de cuidar de ella.

Al salir de la habitación me inundo el fuerte olor del desinfectante y todo tipo de medicamentos. Camine por los familiares pasillos hasta la pequeña sala de descanso, saludando a algunos conocidos en el camino; esta es la cosa sobre los hospitales: te enteras de todo. Sabes quién esta embarazada, sabes a quien están engañando, sabes quienes están follando juntos; me parecía que era el lugar donde habían más chismes, incluso peor que en la secundaria y en la universidad. La sala estaba vacía, por lo que me recosté en una de las sillas reclinables y me estire todo lo que pude, me quite la bata y saque mi teléfono.

**\- ¿Te puedo ver?**

Y a esperar por su respuesta. No podía parar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa triste, en como trabajaba en ese lugar solo porque le gustaba. En su cabello, en sus manos… Dios, me estaba convirtiendo en una chica.

_**\- Ya me fui del bar.**_

Maldije en voz baja. Eran solo las diez de la noches, pero después de las nueve el bar no era realmente un lugar muy agradable ni seguro.

**-¿Tal vez podría llevarte a una cena tardía? **

Le pregunte de vuelta. Necesitaba verla, y no era tan tarde, la cirugía había durado poco y como no estaba preparado para dejar de pensar en ella, bien podría arrastrarme e intentar verla.

_**\- Estoy un poco ocupada. Escucha, puedes venir a mi casa, comida para dos y listo.**_

Y listo, así de casual y normal me invito a su casa, de noche. Ella me invito a su casa ¿mencione que ya es de noche? Ella totalmente estaba lista para la acción, esta noche. Salte de mí silla y camine rápidamente – No voy a admitir que incluso corrí - a buscar mis cosas.

**\- Dame una dirección.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._.::.**

Ella vivía en un modesto complejo de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad. Nueva York era una locura por las noches, pero aquí, frente a su puerta, todo estaba en silencio; no podía escuchar el sonido de los autos, el ruido de las personas. Respiré un poco antes de tocar la puerta, y al cabo de unos segundos ella abrió la puerta de par en par, como si supera justo quien era.

Lo primero que note fueron sus pies, iba descalza, y sus pies eran tan bonitos, sus uñas estaban pintadas con un esmalte de color azul claro. Sus pantalones de pijama de rayas blanca y gris eran holgados, al igual que la franela del pijama. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y una sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara.

\- Traje helado – Avise levantando la bolsa en mi mano -. No sabía cuál es tu favorito, así que traje unos cuantos – Eran cinco sabores en total.

\- Perfecto – Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándome a entrar. Entre y de inmediato ame el lugar -. Tu plato de comida está en la mesa. Puedes comer ahí o venir al sofá conmigo, lamento no comer contigo pero es importante.

Fruncí el ceño y la seguí hasta la mesa. El lugar era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien equipada. En la sala había una pantalla de plasma pegada a la pared, y debajo, sobre una mesa, había varios equipos de video juegos y estuches de juegos. Un amplio sofá color crema y una mesa de café. Varios cuadros enmarcados adornaban las paredes.

\- Tú cena – Ella señalo el plato en la mesa. Asentí antes de que ella me quitara la bolsa de la mano y corriera hacia el sofá. Bien, la situación no era la que me había imaginado. Recogí el plato – Pasta y albóndigas – y camine hacia al sofá.

Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con un envase de helado en las manos y con los ojos pegados a la tele. No se dé donde saco una cucharilla y comenzó a comer del helado. Me senté a su lado y ella ni siquiera pareció notar mi presencia.

\- ¿Hay algo bueno? – Pregunte casualmente mientras tomaba mi primer bocado de comida. Estaba muy bueno, y eso solo hizo que me gustara más.

\- Están dando este capítulo de una de las series que me encantan y… - Paso un momento, tragó el helado que tenía en la boca mientras sus ojos se agrandaban - ¿Es normal que la acción chico/chico me guste tanto? – Mire la pantalla y, efectivamente, habían dos chicos teniendo sexo.

\- ¿Qué clase de programas te gustan? – Le pregunté después de tragar otro bocado. Ella daba pequeños saltos y soltaba suaves exclamaciones conforme el programa continuaba.

\- Es How To Get Away With Murder, y Connor, que es el tipo que amo, pero que es gay y yo estoy totalmente bien con eso porque en realidad es bastante sexy. Bueno, Connor se acuesta con este chico y consigue la evidencia de que el chico está involucrado y en el crimen y luego, oh por Dios, voy a morir – Ella hablaba muy rápido, y casi no pude entender lo que dijo. Pero me gustaba verla hablar de esa manera, como si le apasionara hablar sobre eso, como si ella estuviese explicando la cosa más fascinante del mundo, era algo lindo.

\- ¿Así que te gusta el tipo gay? – Le pregunte, pero solo porque fue una de las pocas cosas que realmente entendí.

\- Es que Connor es… Si Connor llegara y me dijera que me quitara la ropa, yo definitivamente lo haría, y el chico al que Connor se lo pido al final si se quitó la ropa… Aunque también me gusta Frank, es un bastardo, pero no literalmente, el bastardo literal que si amo es Jon Snow, pero igual Frank me gusta – Ella se encogió de hombros mientras comía mas helado.

\- ¿Podemos salir mañana en la noche? Le pregunté ya era totalmente obvio que yo no iba a conseguir nada esta noche, ella estaba muy metida en eso del tipo gay.

\- No puedo. Mañana dan una maratón de The Walking Dead, y tengo que verla, y es justo después del trabajo Estuve a punto de hacer otra oferta cuando ella volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndome -. En la mañana y la mitad de la tarde tengo clases – Ella dejo de mirar la pantalla y luego me miro a mí, luego a mi plato – Has terminado, será mejor que te vayas.

\- ¿Me tengo que ir? – Le pregunte cuando tomó el plato de mis manos y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

\- Por supuesto – Me respondió como yo si fuese alguna clase de estúpido.

\- ¿No me puedo quedar un rato más?

\- Van a pasar otro capítulo de la serie, y se nota que no te gusta ser ignorado.

\- No puedo estar contigo hoy por estos capítulos, y no puedo estar contigo mañana porque hay una maratón con los zombies, ¿se tienen que terminar todas las series para que me prestes atención?

\- Si es así, vas a tener que esperar mucho – Ella de hecho se estaba burlando de mí. En mi cara. Caminó hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para mí.

Me estaba jodidamente echando de su casa.

\- ¿Y si veo las series contigo? – Le pregunte como el jodido cabrón que era.

\- Vas a estar preguntando, y eso no me gusta. Se nota que no las has visto, y sinceramente no me gustan las molestias cuando yo las estoy viendo – Se encogió de hombros. Sus palabras fueron directo a mi ego. Ella dijo que yo era una molestia -. Gracias por el helado.

\- Supongo que nos vemos después. Gracias por la comida – Ella sonrió y apenas cruce el umbral cerró la puerta, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Suspiré y salí de ahí, mañana era mi día libre y tenía muchos capítulos que ver, porque si, pensaba verlas. Iba a insistir hasta que ella decidiera que yo era lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar tiempo con ella. Y tal vez, después de un poco de esfuerzo, al fin la podría tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sino han visto How To Get Away With Murder, ¿Qué esperan?

Jon Snow es de Game Of Thrones, por si no sabian.

¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto era un poco molesto, antes pasaba mis días libres de una manera muy diferente, en el día con mi madre y mi hermana y en la noche follando con chicas fáciles; pero no, ese chica arruino mi vida y me pase literalmente todo el día pegado a mi laptop, viendo todos los jodidos capítulos de How To Get Away With Murder que habían y solo un par de The Walking Dead, era entretenido, pero joder, lo que quería era un buen polvo y seguía sin querer follarme a nadie más que a ella.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando me aparecí en la puerta de su casa, antes de tocar me tome un segundo para pensar en lo patético que probablemente me veía, estaba persiguiendo a esta chica que seguro como el infierno no quería nada conmigo, pero no podía evitarlo, la deseaba, más de lo que alguna vez desee a alguien y tenía que conseguirla.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Grito una vez después de que le di un par de golpes a la puerta. Era voz de hombre. Putamente genial, ella estaba aquí con un tipo, probablemente su novio.

No me dio tiempo de golpearme a mí mismo ya que enseguida abrieron la puerta. Lo reconocí, era el tipo del bar, el que siempre está detrás de la barra y con quien la había visto hablar antes, ¿ese era su novio? Era alto, rubio cabello y demasiado largo para mi gusto, ojos azules y algo musculoso. Me sonrió, el desgraciado de verdad me sonrió.

\- Edward – Susurro abriendo la puerta para mí. Sus manos tenían manchas rojas y estaban mojadas, con un gesto me invito a entrar, y yo como el cabrón que soy, lo seguí al interior. El apartamento estaba más desordenado que ayer, pero igual de limpio. Habían libros en una pila desordenada a los pies del sofá, varias cajas de lo que parecía tinte para el cabello estaban tiradas cerca de la mesa de madera y los cojines el sofá se encontraban esparcidos por diferentes puntos de la sala y el comedor.

La situación era jodidamente incomoda. Bella no estaba y este tipo me miraba demasiado, como evaluándome. Se veía como que podía darme unos buenos golpes por meterme con su novia; su sonrisa podía ser totalmente falsa y él se podría estar preparando para matarme en ese mismo momento.

\- Ella está en el baño, ya casi sale - ¿Estaban teniendo sexo o algo? Oh mierda, sí que elegí un mal momento para encapricharme con una mujer.

\- En realidad – Dije y me gire para enfrentarlo, había estado viendo el pasillo en donde estaba la puerta del baño, quería verla, pero era lo suficientemente hombre como para no querer avergonzarme a mí mismo por más tiempo -. Mejor me voy, hay una emergencia en el hospital y... – No pude terminar mi excusa, escuche como se abría y se cerraba la puerta del baño y ella caminaba hacia nosotros.

\- Edward – Susurró con la voz llena de sorpresa. Bueno mierda. Me gire y le sonreí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No actúes, lo esperabas – Le respondió el tipo rubio caminando hacia ella.

Estaba vestida con pantalones de yoga y una fina camiseta negra, iba descalza su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla, gotas rojas resbalaban por su cuello, era tan sexy. El rubio movió un poco la toalla de manera que vio un poco de su cabello mojado y asintió con aprobación.

\- Me gusta – Ella le sonrió complacida, pero pareciendo tímida. Creo que nunca había visto a una chica sonreír de esa manera, era maravilloso.

\- También me gusta – La situación se volvió mil veces más incómoda para mí, parecía que estaba metido entre ellos en un momento íntimo, era incómodo y molesto, quería golpear algo – Quítatela – La dijo y ella asintió.

\- Ya vuelvo – Le dijo a nadie en particular mientras regresaba al pasillo y entraba por una de las puertas.

\- Bien, yo me voy. Pero te diré un par de cosas, ella lo ha tenido difícil, así que no esperes que te abra las piernas como ambos sabemos que quieres, te juro por mi madre que si le haces algún tipo de daño te cazare y te moleré a golpes, y soy de los que cumplen. Si quieres lograr algo invítala a desayunar o a almorzar, ella no va a aceptar una cena, y no intentes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí con ella, eso hará que desconfíe de ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que salió de mi inteligente boca. Quería saber la razón de que el me dijera todo eso, por que me estaba ayudando con ella, pero él lo malinterpreto.

\- Porque la amo, y porque tienes cara de ser un imbécil con la mujeres.

Estuve a punto de replicar, aun cuando eso de que soy un imbécil era cierto, pero sentía como que al menos tenía que intentar defenderme, pero no me dio tiempo. Ella volvió a salir de la habitación y llego a nosotros agitando su cabello. Que ahora era jodidamente rojo.

\- ¿Qué les parece? - Pregunto batiendo su cabello húmedo de un lado. Era tan rojo, y ella estaba tan emocionada por el hecho de tener el cabello rojo. El rubio soltó una carcajada y mostro su pulgar hacia arriba con aprobación.

\- Me encanta. Ahora me tengo que ir – Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, él se acercó a ella y beso su frente, ahí como que odie al tipo -. Hablamos más tarde.

Se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Apenas escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrándose volví la mirada a Bella, ella me miraba como esperando algo, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente y después de un par de segundos me doy cuenta de que sigue esperando mi opinión.

\- Te ves hermosa – Le digo sinceramente, porque lo hace. Ella me dedica una radiante sonrisa y se sienta en el sofá, no intenta recoger los cojines ni las cajas de tinte. Doy unos pasos vacilantes y me siento junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus bonitos pies en la mesa frente a ella. Aparte de sus pies, la mesa estaba llena de cosas; el control remoto., un par de libros uno sobre el otro, un vaso de vidrio vacío y una cucharilla.

\- Vi How To Get Away With Murder – era la más grande sonrisa que había visto en mi vida: y yo que pensaba que mi hermana se había emocionada cuando le regalaron su auto.

\- ¿De verdad? Oh, eso es estupendo ¿Te gusta? Por supuesto que te gusta – Las palabras salieron a chorros de su boca, tan rápido que tenía que concentrarme para entenderla, era gracioso como hacía preguntas y ella misma las respondía, resultaba adorable - ¿Ya viste porque me encanta Connor? El tipo es demasiado caliente como para no gustarme, y lo del esposo de Annalise, y a Frank – Se detuvo un momento para respirar.

\- Si, es bastante buena, me alegro de que me hayas hablado de esa serie.

\- Te puedo hablar de un montón mas – Ella sonrió.

\- Eso me gustaría mucho – y se sonrojo, solo así ¡se sonrojo! Creo que nunca lo había visto en una chica, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba. Su sonrojo la hacía ver tan inocente, tan maravillosa.

\- Ese tipo, ¿es tu novio o algo? – Estaba un poco confundido después de hablar con él, pero tenía que aclararlo. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rio, rio muy alto.

\- ¿James? ¡No! Es mi amigo, y es gay – Se reía a carcajadas, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza -. No puedo creer que pensaras eso.

\- Si bueno, tenía que asegurarme- Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero estar con ella me hacía sentir tan… ligero, que no le di ninguna importancia a quedar en ridículo de esa manera.

\- De hecho, James fue el que cocinó anoche para ti, y fue el que te escribió para que vinieras. El como que quiere que yo este con alguien y tú le pareces un buen candidato, yo no quería que vinieras, a veces me incomoda que personas vengas a mi casa, y por cierto, lamento haberte echado de esa manera, fue descortés. – Bueno, eso fue una sorpresa.

\- Pensé que habías cocinado tú – Le dije algo decepcionado, me había gustado la idea de que ella cocinara tan bien.

\- Soy muy perezosa – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí, porque yo también lo era.

\- ¿Te puedo llevar a almorzar? – Le pregunte casi con timidez, eran poco más de las once de la mañana y por lo que veía ella no tenía intención de cocinar, era domingo y no veía una mejor ocasión para invitarla.

\- Claro, espera un segundo mientras me cambio de pantalones – No me dejo responder, rápidamente se levantó y camino por el pasillo hasta la última puerta y entro en la habitación. No sabía mucho de mujeres, pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo todos mis amigos es en que todas tardan una eternidad cuando se están vistiendo, ellos dicen que entre el peinado, los zapatos, el maquillaje y la ropa se llevan más de una hora.

Me incline y tome uno de los libros sobre la mesa "The Spectacular Now" de Tim Tharp.

\- Es bueno – Escuche su voz detrás de mí. Me gire y sorpresa sorpresa, en realidad lo único que había hecho era cambiar los pantalones de yoga por unos vaqueros y se había puesto unas zapatillas negras, dejándose la camiseta oscura. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo medio desordenada en lo alto de su cabeza, se veía tan informal, tan pelirroja y tan bonita -. Te lo puedo prestar si quieres.

Camino hacia la puerta, guardó las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y la mantuvo abierta para mí. Me levante, llevando el libro conmigo y con una sonrisa en la cara que estaba seguro de que me hacía ver como un estúpido, pero no me importaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-…-..-,-,.-,.-,.-.-.,,-,.-

¡KRISTEN GANÓ UN CESAR! Lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD estoy tan orgullosa de mi bebe :3

Como seas, ¿Les gusto?

PD: Lo repito, si no han visto How To Get Away With Murder, ¿Qué esperan?

PD2: The Spectacular Now también me gusta mucho :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-..-.-..-.{.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? – Le pregunte mientras caminábamos pasando varios locales de comida.

Domingo a medio día en Nueva York, hacia algo de calor, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, apresuradas hacia donde sea que se dirigían; las llantas de los autos chirriaban y las bocinas nunca paraban, las personas hablaban y gritaban, y aun así, me pareció uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Bella caminaba junto a mí, su cola de cabello se agitaba, a veces la miraba y la encontraba caminando dando pequeños saltos, sus labios estaban elevados en una pequeña sonrisa, y ni siquiera me molestó cuando un hombre sudoroso rozó un costado conmigo.

\- Me da igual – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Debe haber algo que quieras comer – Ella caminaba rápido, y yo tenía que esquivar estratégicamente a las personas que iban en sentido diferente para poder seguirle el paso.

\- Estoy bien con solo una hamburguesa – Se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta de una tienda de comida rápida. Habíamos estado caminando por varios minutos, y estábamos a unas cuantas calles de su apartamente.

Ella miro el anuncio de "Olly's" por algunos segundos, con la cabeza ladeada y con una mueca. El local no era nuevo, solo ofrecían comida rápida y estaba constituido básicamente por un mostrador lleno de muestras de comida porquería y varias mesas esparcidas aquí y allá; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, se notaba que desde hacía tiempo que no le daban una mano. Se encogió de hombros y entro, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, sin ni siquiera detenerse a ver si yo la estaba siguiendo.

\- Quiero comer aquí – Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa, y olvide que fui completamente ignorado unos segundos atrás. Todo el local olía a pizza y hamburguesas. Ninguna chica que se preocupe por su aspecto se acercaría a este lugar.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Mire de reojo la pizarra pegada a la pared con los menús que ofrecía el lugar. Todo era frito, absolutamente todo lo que ofrecían te hacia engordar con solo olerlo.

\- Segura – Ni siquiera dudo. ¿Estaba tratando de impresionarme tratando de demostrar que no era como las otras chicas? Porque lo estaba logrando.

\- Lo que la señorita quiere, lo tiene – Ella sonrió complacida mientras yo me acercaba al mostrador.

\- Bienvenidos a Olly's, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? – Un chico habló desde detrás de la barra. Su cabello estaba muy corto, su cara algo sudada, y la camisa de su uniforme tenía un par de manchas de aceite, no era algo que inspirara confianza.

\- Una pizza Margarita grande, dos raciones de papa fritas, dos hamburguesas y dos coca colas grandes, por favor – Ordene sin vacilar. Oí a Bella reír mientras el chico escribía todo en un trozo de papel cuadrado y lo pasaba a la cocina. Le pase mi tarjeta de crédito y espere.

\- En un momento llevaremos su comida.

En el lugar había como cuatro personas más, aparte de nosotros. En una mesa en un rincón estaban sentados dos chicos y una chica, hablando en voz alta y riendo fuerte. Y en una mesa pegada a una de los grandes ventanales frontales estaba sentado un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, comiendo un montón de papas fritas con una botella de agua. Atreviéndome, tome la mano de Bella y la hice seguirme hasta una de las mesas pegadas a la ventada.

\- Esa orden fue un poco exagerada – Dijo corriendo la silla y sentándose, sonreí y me senté frente a ella.

\- Me gusta complacer.

\- Oh, usas la comida para tu beneficio, que astuto – Respondió mirándome a los ojos, justo a los ojos, y eso como que causaba cosas dentro de mí.

\- Soy doctor, se supone que somos inteligentes – Respondí de vuelta, ella rio bajito, pero no dijo nada más. La quería mantener hablando, ya me encantaba su voz, y necesitaba que siguiera hablando conmigo.

\- Cuéntame cosas de ti – Le pedí, casi le rogué, Dios, que patético. Ella trago saliva y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunto casi con timidez.

\- No trabajas en el bar por dinero, ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Estudias? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Tienes novio? – Las preguntas salieron una tras otra sin que yo me diera cuenta. Todo sobre ella me daba curiosidad, lo quería saber todo.

\- No tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida – Respondió recelosa, aun con el ceño fruncido -. Me gustan los libros, la comida, las series, me gusta Irlanda, me gusta dormir – Uso sus dedos para contar las cosas que le gustaban, jodidamente lindo -. Estudio Idiomas en la NYU. Y no, estoy en una relación abierta con varios personajes de libros y series de televisión.

\- Esa es la respuesta más extraña que puede dar una chica cuando le preguntan lo del novio.

\- En realidad no, estoy segura de que muchas responderían lo mismo.

\- ¿Hablas algún idioma aparte del inglés? – volví a preguntar.

\- Italiano y francés, todavía sigo luchando con el alemán – Respondió con suficiencia, claramente orgullosa de sí misma. Iba a soltar otra pregunta cuando una chica rubia con un uniforme parecido al del chico del mostrador se acercó a nosotros con un montón de comida en una bandeja y la comenzó a poner en la mesa hasta que la dejo llena.

\- Que tengan buen provecho – Nos dijo antes de irse.

\- Oh por Dios – Susurro Bella aun masticando un pedazo de hamburguesa, la tomo sin que yo me diera cuenta y le dio un gran – _gran_ – mordisco -. Está tan buena.

Toma la otra y le di un mordisco, si, estaba jodidamente buena. Durante los próximos minutos tuve que escucharla gemir mientras comía de su estúpida hamburguesa, todo el tiempo quise hablarle, hacerle más preguntas, pero parecía como que no iba a estar contenta si yo hacía eso. Así que solo la observé comer, daba grandes mordiscos, saboreando cada ingrediente, sin importarle si se le caían restos de comida y de salsa al plato, un par de veces cerro los ojos mientras masticaba, y ahí mismo tuve una erección, una jodida erección, mientras la veía come. Era jodidamente enfermizo.

\- Háblame sobre James – Le pedí cuando se terminó la hamburguesa y tomo largos tragos de coca cola, ella levanto la mirada con sorpresa, como si acabara de notar que yo estaba con ella.

\- Pues, es uno de los amigos más cercanos que tengo. Si las cosas se ponen feas en el bar, sé que puedo confiar en él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunte después de que tomo un gran trozo de pizza y se la llevo a la boca. Espero hasta dejar de masticar para poder responder.

\- Los clientes se pueden poner algo rudos cuando toman de mas – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder. ¿Dónde coño le cabía tanta comida?

\- Si las cosas son así, ¿Por qué no renuncias? – Le pregunte sintiendo la molestia crecer dentro de mí, pensar en que un montón de ebrios podían hacerle daño me hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Me gusta, y como dije, James siempre está ahí.

\- Pero es gay, ¿verdad? - Llámenme estúpido, pero me quería asegurar.

\- Es completamente gay – Antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había terminado el trozo y ya iba por otro, era algo impresionante como alguien tan pequeño podía comer tanto.

\- ¿Y habías dicho que él me quiere contigo? – Pregunte recordando lo que ella había dicho más temprano.

\- No, no, no – Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza -. Ya basta con tus preguntas, yo también quiero saber.

\- Oh - ¿Ella quería saber sobre mí? – Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

\- ¿Has perdido a algún paciente? – Pregunto sin dudar. Eso fue algo sorpresivo, nunca me lo habían preguntado, mucho menos una mujer con la que saliera.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa? – Contesté un poco a la defensiva.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa a ti mi vida personal? – Pregunto de vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia mí.

\- Es justo – Suspire, esto no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar -. Si, los he perdido.

\- ¿Le has tenido que decir a las familias? – Salto a otra pregunta apenas termine de responder.

\- Si, lo he hecho. ¿Por qué te interesa eso? – Le pregunte con cautela.

\- Antes veía Dr. House – Se encogió de hombros – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar algo así, y por lo que he visto se ve como algo fuerte, lamento si te moleste – Parecía genuinamente arrepentida de haberme preguntado eso.

\- No es nada. Y si, es bastante fuerte – Ella se quedó callada después de eso. Comió un poco más y luego se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que yo terminara.

Cuando le estaba dando el último sorbo a mi coca cola ella volvió a hablar.

\- Lamento haber preguntado eso. Y creo que eres muy valiente, y creo que lo que haces es valiente – _Valiente_, nunca nadie había usado ese adjetivo para referirse a mí, y cuando la palabra salió de sus labios una sensación de calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo, en ese instante ella se convirtió en mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

\- Tus preguntas no me molestan en absoluto – Murmure levantándome y le ofrecí mi mano, una parte de mi pensando que ella la tomaría y otra parte de mi estaba completamente segura de que me iba a mandar a la mierda. Pero la tomo.

\- Estuvo bueno, gracias – Dijo caminando detrás de mí, siguiendo hacia afuera.

\- ¿te estas despidiendo? No quiero que te vayas – Vaya, eso no sonó para nada desesperado.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres hacer? – Estuve a punto de darle una lista detalla de cosas que quería hacer con ella, _a ella_; pero seguro como la mierda de que ella no lo tomaría bien y me contuve a mí mismo. Acaricie el corso de su mano con mi dedo pulgar y la hice caminar por la concurrida calle.

\- Quiero pasar todo el día contigo – Si seguía diciendo ese tipo de mierdas ella se asustaría o se hartaría y se alejaría, tenía que aprender a cerrar mi maldita boca.

\- ¿No tienes que trabajar? – No sé si estaba intentando darme excusas o si de verdad se preocupaba por mis faltas al trabajo, de cualquier manera no la dejaría alejarse de mí.

\- Hoy no.

…

Caminamos durante un buen rato, pero a ninguno le molesto. No hablamos durante el trayecto, pero Bella me dejo sostener su mano en todo momento, lo que dificultaba un poco esquivar a las demás personas, no es que me quejara.

\- A veces veo programas de policías y cosas así, y han pasado asesinatos realmente brutales aquí – Mencionó cuando entrabamos a Central Park. Ella si sabía cómo matar la magia.

\- Yo te protejo – La anime jalando suavemente su mano, haciendo que me siguiera hasta un banco debajo de un árbol.

Estábamos a mediados de Octubre y ya las hojas de los arboles estaban amarillas, marrón y naranja, era algo hermoso. Las personas paseaban por todos lados, algunos haciendo ejercicio, otros caminando con bebes y algunos otros caminando en parejas. Se sentó a mi lado, su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del mío, su sonrisa no se había ido y tampoco había alejado su mano.

\- Cuéntame sobre tus padres – Ella frunció un poco el ceño y por un par de segundos miro al vacío, sin ver nada realmente.

\- No hay mucho que decir – Espere a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Están en malos términos o algo? – Presionó.

\- Están muertos – Lo soltó de repente, sin ninguna emoción en su voz, y me dolió ver lo vacíos que estaban sus ojos, y era mi maldita culpa, no debí haberme metido en sus asuntos privados, pero la cosa es que yo _quería_ que ella quisiera contarme todo sobre ella.

\- ¿Tienes clases mañana? – En realidad no sabía que decir, todo lo que se me ocurría era incorrecto para el momento, así que intente cambiar de tema, ella me miró y sus ojos se encendieron un poco.

\- Sí.

\- ¿A qué hora entras? Tal vez te puedo acompañar.

\- Se cómo llegar, muchas gracias – Y no, no bromeaba -. Mi primera clase es a las ocho.

\- ¿Tal vez podemos almorzar juntos? Puedo pasar por ti y luego llevarte a donde necesites.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para un almuerzo? Tal vez no salvas tantas vidas como creía – Rió de su propia broma.

\- En la mañana me toca consulta, a no ser que surja alguna emergencia puedo estar libre para el almuerzo.

\- Vale, escríbeme y te diré donde. Ahora me voy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer – Se inclinó, beso mi mejilla y sin decir nada más troto lejos de mí, perdiéndose entra las personas y los árboles.

¿Estaba huyendo de mí? Esta mujer estaba haciendo cosas serias con mi estabilidad mental, terminaría loco por ella. Y no hablo de esos tipos que están locos de amor, hablo del tipo de locura clínica y con prescripción médica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡TADA! Oigan, si les gusta o si no les gusta, háganmelo saber, quiero saber si les gusta o si lo detestan o si piensan que Bella esta medio ida xD bueno, nos leemos luego, besos a todas.


	7. Chapter 7

Disdclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Nunca te pido favores – Jasper hablaba al otro lado de la línea mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con historias médicas en mis manos. La mañana había estado especialmente ocupada, y ahora que por fin podía salir Jasper venía a joder. Deje las carpetas en resección y camine hasta el estacionamiento.

\- Siempre pides favores, cabrón – Le respondí mientras buscaba mi auto.

\- De verdad lo necesito, salió temprano y no puedo ir por él.

\- Se supone que voy a salir con Bella – Refunfuñe, pero ya había perdido, iría a buscar a mi sobrino de cualquier modo.

\- Llévalo contigo, se porta bien.

\- Cabrón – Le solté antes de terminar la llamada.

"Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes". Le escribí a Bella, iba a salir con ella así tuviera que llevar al pequeño conmigo.

"¿Alguien murió?". J aja, humor negro.

"Llevare a alguien conmigo. Tu solo espérame donde acordamos.". Espere un par de minutos, pero no me respondió. Abroche mi cinturón y salí del estacionamiento.

Iba a salir con esta increíble chica y tenía que incluir en esto a mi increíble sobrino.

La calle donde quedaba el St. Jude estaba llena con montones de autos estacionados, pero no había muchos niños a la vista. Conduje hasta el frente de la entrada principal, el me esperaba ahí. Apenas me vio corrió hasta mi auto, abrió la puerta y se lanzó en el asiento cerrando la puerta al estar cómodo. Sus rizos rubios e3staban más desordenados que de costumbre, su uniforme impecable y su corbata derecha, como siempre. Sus ojos azules estaban llenaos de emoción.

\- ¡Hoy tuve la mejor calificación de la clase! – Casi grito. Sus manos se movían inquietas mientras hablaba -. Era de un examen sobre el cuerpo humano, y tuve la mejor nota; entonces cuando me preguntaron cómo sabia tanto les dije que mi tío Edward me había enseñado todo sobre el cuerpo humano porque es el mejor médico, y también les conté como abres a las personas por la mitad y arreglas lo que está mal dentro de ellos – Estaba saltando un poco desde su asiento. Su mochila estaba a sus pies y meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Eso es genial, ¿alguna niña estuvo interesada en que la ayudaras con la tarea?

\- Ew, tío Edward, las niñas dan asco. Nunca voy a estar con una. Mi amigo Brad dice que son adorables, y está enamorado de una de la clase, y si me permites decirlo, me parece muy tonto de su parte ponerse así por una niña.

Hablando de eso, iremos a recoger a un chica para salir con ella – Lo mire para ver su reacción, y su cara fue épica. Sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se abrió para replicar algo, luego la cerró y la volvió a abrir.

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Por qué saldremos con ella? ¿Te gusta? ¿Sera mi tía? ¿Vamos a comer solo le que a ella le gusta? Nunca hemos comido con ninguna señorita, ¿Por qué has decido comenzar ahora? ¿Decidiste que soy muy aburrido así que buscas a alguien más? – Su pequeño rostro mostraba todo tipo de emociones, sorpresa, tristeza, curiosidad, sonreí mientras miraba alrededor y localizaba el lugar donde nos encontraríamos con Bella.

\- Es una amiga. Y solo comeremos lo que tú quieras. Y por supuesto que no, tu eres la persona más maravillosa e interesante que conozco, nunca me aburriría contigo; es solo que quiero para tiempo con ella- Le respondí estacionando el auto y apagando el motor. Me bajé y luego fui hasta su puerta, la abrí y espere a que el saliera para cerrarla.

\- ¿La quieres? – Pregunto mirando alrededor.

\- Me agrada – Le respondí.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en un viejo banco de concreto. Vestía pantalones vaqueros, una simple camiseta blanca y bailarinas, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza. Agarre la mano de mi sobrino y caminamos los pocos pasos que nos separaban.

\- Tu debes ser la amiga de mi tío – Soltó John cuando estuvimos a un par de pasos de ella, Bella se giró y se fijó primero en mí y luego en el niño a mi lado. John se balanceaba de un lado a otro, sin soltar mi mano -. Me tío me conto sobre ti, vas a comer con nosotros hoy, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

\- Este es mi sobrino – Me excuse, esperando que el niño se detuviera por un momento, el solía hacer eso, con… Bueno, con todo el mundo, hablaba demasiado rápido y a veces era difícil entenderlo.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – Se levantó y se paró delante de John, el miro hacia arriba por unos segundos hasta que estiro su mano. Bella la tomo y las movieron un par de veces antes de soltarse.

\- Soy John Whitlock, él es mi tío Edward – Me señalo con un gesto de cabeza -. Tengo ocho años, ¿Qué edad tienes tú? Vamos a comer juntos ¿Te gusta la pasta con albóndigas? Mi tío siempre me lleva a un lugar realmente genial y la pasta con albóndigas es muy buena, te gustara, pero si no te gusta la pasta con albóndigas podemos ir a otro lugar, dejare que tu elijas hoy – Se detuvo para respirar, y al ver la expresión de Bella creo que me enamore un poco, ella sonreía como si esto fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

\- Tengo veinte tres años, soy una anciana – John se rio, se notaba que quería decir algo, pero espero a que ella terminara -. Y me encanta la pasta con albóndigas, me gustaría ir con ustedes a ese lugar realmente genial.

\- No eres vieja, mi tío tiene veinte ocho años y él es la persona más genial que conozco – Bella me miro por un momento antes de devolver su completa atención a mi sobrino -. Vamos – Soltó mi mano y tomo la de ella, haciendo que caminara con el hacia mi auto. Los mire por unos segundos antes de seguirlos. – Mi tío siempre deja que vaya adelante con él, pero te daré mi puesto.

\- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, gracias – Le respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando desbloquee el seguro del auto John abrió la puerta de Bella y la invito a entrar, ella, después de una alegre risa, entro. John salto al asiento trasero y se inclinó hacia nosotros.

\- Tío, iremos a PaspaPasta – Anuncio cuando entre y encendí el auto -. La señorita quiere comer pasta – Asentí mientras salía del estacionamiento. Hoy tuve la mayor calificación es mi clase – Le dijo orgulloso, Bella estaba inclinada hacia él, de modo que estaban casi completamente de frente, yo estaba siendo ignorado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es grandioso! – Le respondió, invitándolo a que le contara más.

\- Sí. Tuvimos un difícil examen sobre el cuerpo humano, y de todos los niños soy el único con un tío que es doctor, mi tío me lo enseña todo, así que desde hace tiempo se un montón de cosas sobre el cuerpo. Todos estaban muy impresionados, incluso me preguntaron sobre como sabia tanto y les conté sobre mi tío; tenías que ver sus rostros cuando les dije que mi tío abría los estómagos de las personas y metía sus manos dentro de ellos.

\- Lo puedo imaginar, debe ser muy genial tener un tío doctor.

\- Lo es, cuando seas grande quiero ser como mi tío. Él lo sabe todo, y cura a las personas cuando se sienten mal.

Verán, yo no quería hijos, pero este niño era mi adoración. Era hijo de mi hermana Alice y su esposo Jasper, y John pasaba literalmente más tiempo conmigo que con ellos. Alice volvía a estar embarazada, y Jasper siempre estaba trabajando o saliendo, incluso más que yo, lo que dejaba al niño siempre conmigo.

John y Bella hablaron un poco más hasta que llegamos al restaurante, no había apagado el auto todavía cuando John salto fuera y abrió la puerta de Bella, ella rio y tomo la mano que él le ofrecía, cuando llegue hasta ellos él tomo una de mis manos y nos arrastró hasta la entrada.

\- ¡Mi mesa favorita está desocupada! Tío, sabes lo que quiero. Vayan allá y me esperan, iré al baño – Me dio una mirada y camino hasta una mesa en un rincón del local.

El lugar solo vendía pastas, de todos tipo, y estaba decorado muy italiano. Las mesas de madera con manteles blancos estaban dispersas por el gran lugar. John camino hasta un amplio pasillo que llevaba a los baños.

\- Ven – Tome la mano de Bella y la lleve hasta la mesa favorita de John. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Él es adorable – Comento antes de que llegar el camarero, pedí la misma orden que John quería y Bella, aun sin ver la carta, pidió lo mismo que nosotros -. Confío en su buen gusto.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablarle a Bella, John ya estaba de vuelta, restregando sus manos en sus pantalones.

\- ¿Te levaste las manos? – Le pregunte cuando se sentó.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan amable con Bella? Pensé que no te gustaban las niñas.

\- Tío, asco. No me gusta de ese modo. Pero te gusta a ti, así que tengo que ser así con ella, porque tu solo no la conquistarías – Se encogió de hombros muy serio. Bella se rio alto.

\- No me gusta – Ahora yo estaba actuando como si tuviese ocho.

\- Es obvio que sí, es la primera chica que conozco por tu parte. Ella debe ser especial. ¿Ya ordenaron? – Bella me miro con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada. Iba a decir algo inteligente, o tal vez algo estúpido que yo creía inteligente cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mis pantalones. Era Jasper.

\- Necesito que te quedes esta tarde con el.

\- Bien.

\- Oh, ¿No vas a discutir?

\- Sabes bien porque no. Deja de ser un imbécil – Le advertí antes de cortar la llamada.

\- John, te vas a quedar conmigo hoy- No mostro el entusiasmo de siempre, lo que me preocupo un poco, esto ya había pasado antes.

\- ¿Sabías que mi papa también es doctor? – Le dijo a Bella, pero sin realmente hablar con ella, sus ojos estaban vacíos, y ya no sonreía -. Pero el no es ni la mitad de impresionante que mi tío.

\- Te diré que, ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Vivo sola, y podemos comprar un montón de dulces y ver películas, tu tío también puede venir, si estás de acuerdo – El rostro de John volvió a iluminarse, sus pies se movían inquietos mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

\- Eso sería grandioso, podemos ver Nemo, hace mucho que no la veo; y hay otras más, y podemos tener chocolates y galletas, hare que mi tío lo compre todo.

\- ¿No necesitas permiso? – Le pregunte, intentando apaciguarlo un poco.

\- Oh tío, no te hagas el duro, te mueres porque pasemos el día con ella – El realmente lo dijo que si yo fuese un estúpido por decir eso. Me quede callado y deje que ellos continuaran hablando, probablemente mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

¡tada! ¿reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que John y Bella me hicieron gastar más de cien dólares comprando básicamente todo lo que quisieron, desde galletas y caramelos hasta varias tipos de refrescos; fuimos al apartamento de Bella. John se veía contento, él y Bella hablaban sin para y me excluían de manera extraordinaria; cuando llegamos, Bella le mostro a John cada rincón de su lugar, por lo que yo también puede echar un vistazo mientras los seguía. Eran dos habitaciones, un baño y la sala y la cocina. Su habitación tenía montones de cosas pegadas en las paredes, mapas, banderas, dibujos de todo tipo y una pizarra mediana de corcho, donde habían pegadas varias fotos, todas de personas distintas, una gran cama matrimonial con un grueso edredón gris con patrones verdes, un armario de madera en un rincón y una peinadora con un gran espejo en el centro, era abrumador ver las paredes repletas de cosas.

\- ¿Es de los lugares a los que has ido? – Le pregunto John señalando uno de los mapas, al parecer, de Europa, antes de que saliéramos.

\- Y a los que quiero ir – Bella le sonrió. Llevaba en sus manos una gran caja marrón, parecía pesada, pero estaba seguro de que si me ofrecía a llevarla me iba a rechazar.

\- Mi tío es un completo maleducado, mi abuela estaría decepcionada si lo viera, ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Mi sobrino lo estaba arruinando para mí, completamente.

\- Lo siento – No supe que más decir.

\- Gracias, pero me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma.

Dejó la caja en la isla de mármol que separaba la cocina de la sala. Deje las bolsas en la mesa de madera en un rincón de la sala y me uní a ellos alrededor de la caja.

\- Bien, estos son todos los dvds que tengo – Los ojos de John de agrandaron -. Puedes elegir los que quieras, tengo que mostrarle algo a tu tío, así que tienes todo el control – Bella tomó mi mano, todavía mirando a John, el asintió fervientemente, con la más grande sonrisa que había visto en sus labios y abrió la caja y comenzó a revolverla.

Bella tiró de mí por el pasillo, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su habitación. La abrió ceremoniosamente y luego me hizo entrar con ella. Mi cerebro no estaba realmente procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, esta chica me estaba llevando voluntariamente a su habitación, la única chica a la que había perseguido, y la única a la que deseaba. Después de cerrar la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo, soltó mi mano y se giró para mirarme a los ojos.

\- Eres tan malditamente adorable – Se acercó a mí y sus labios se juntaron con los míos, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, sin arme tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Llevó sus manos a mi cabello y lo retorció entre sus dedos. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, hasta que salí de mi aturdimiento le devolví el beso con desesperación.

Mis manos fueron hasta sus caderas, levante un poco el borde de su camiseta, lo cual no pareció molestarle. Su lengua rozó mis labios y en seguido abrí mi boca, listo para más. Apenas sentí su lengua rozando la mía fue como si me estuviera derritiendo, sé que suena marica, sé que se supone que el hombre es el macho, el que no se deja llevar por las emociones, y no es como si la amara, pero era el mejor maldito beso que había tenido y definitivamente estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido.

\- No soy adorable – Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para alejarme de ella, estábamos parados junto a la puerta, con mi sobrino en la habitación contigua, pero la situación era tan caliente -. Soy varonil, macho.

\- Claro – Ella se rio alto y puso ambas manos sobre mi pecho. Ambos respirábamos dificultosamente -. Sexy.

Con las manos todavía en mi pecho me empujó hasta que choque con el borde de su cama, me quede ahí parado, no quería abusar de la situación, que ella me diera paso a su habitación no significaba que quisiera tener loco y salvaje sexo conmigo. Pero ella uso un poco más de fuerza y logró que yo cayera sentado en la cama, luego hizo la cosa más inesperada: Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y volvió a pasar mi cabello por entre sus dedos. Me miro a los ojos por un momento; nunca me ha gustado que me miren directamente a los ojos, siempre me ha parecido demasiado íntimo, era incomodo cuando las personas lo hacían, pero ella mi miraba sonriendo, sus ojos brillando, sus mejillas sonrojadas y me pareció que era maravilloso ser mirado así por alguien. Dijo mi cabello y puso una mano en cada una de mis mejillas y me volvió a besar, esta vez más lento, más dulce. Fueron solo unos pocos segundos antes de que se volviera a separar de mí.

\- Lamento todo el dinero que te hicimos gastar en la tienda – Se veía realmente arrepentida de haberlo hecho, era adorable.

\- Feliz de hacerlo – Le respondí rozando su mejilla con mi pulgar derecho. Sus manos descansaban sobre mis hombros, lo cual estaba realmente bien.

\- Me agrada John – Eso hizo que me gustara más, cada momento que pasaba con ella aumentaba lo mucho que me gustaba.

\- Él es maravilloso.

\- ¿Qué pasa con sus padres? – Fruncí el ceño, no queriendo pensar en la situación, pero ella parecía realmente interesada.

\- Hace poco su madre tuvo un aborto involuntario, y ahora esta embaraza otra vez. Desde antes de tener a John ella quiso tener una niña, por lo que John fue algo así como una decepción para ella. Ahora está esperando una niña y ha dejado a John completamente de lado – Bella hizo una mueca y frunció en entrecejo, no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo -. Su padre es mi amigo, y el seguro que quiere a John como no lo quiere su mama, pero pasa demasiado tiempo trabajando para tenerlos a ambos en una buena posición, y no pasa mucho tiempo con él.

\- Lo siento, pero tu hermana es una perra – Me encogí de hombros, no era realmente algo que yo no hubiese pensado antes, y no me sentía con ganas de defender a una mujer a la cual no le importaba si su hijo cenaba o no antes de dormir.

\- Tu le agradas – Le dije, evitando hablar sobre Alice.

\- Soy bastante genial- Medio un beso rápido antes de levantarse. Se paró delante de mí y mi miro, dudando.

\- ¡LAS ENCONTRÉ! – Escuchamos que John gritaba desde la sala. Bella sonrió y salió de la habitación sin mirarme. Me tome un par de minutos para enfriarme y poder salir. Alise mi camisa y trate de ordenar mi cabello.

Cuando salí, Bella y John tenían montones de cosas desordenadas por todo el piso de madera. Dvds, vasos de plástico, platos de cartón, montones de envolturas de diferentes dulces, galletas, gomitas y chocolates y más de cinco latas de refresco. Bella estaba inclinada poniendo el dvd en el compartimiento del aparato, lo que me daba una muy buena vista de su bonito trasero, John gateaba de un lugar a otro, poniendo cada cosa un lugar cerca del sofá, pero que no estorbaran.

\- Primero vamos a ver Los Vengadores – Anuncio John mientras ponía los vasos de plástico al lado de las latas. Se sentó en el piso, con la espalda apoyada a los pies del sofá y las piernas estiradas totalmente delante del él. Cuando Bella termino se sentó a su lado, en la misma posición. Me encogí de hombros y me senté al otro lado de John.

\- ¿Cuál es tu vengador favorito? Le preguntó John a Bella. Ella sirvió coca-cola en tres vasos y nos dio uno a cada uno.

\- Iron Man, ¿El tuyo? – Le pregunto de vuelta antes de beber de su vaso, la película ya había comenzado, pero John solo tenía ojos para Bella.

\- ¡Igual! Y el de mi tío también – John me miró y me sonrió – Tío, a tu lado están los chocolates – Tome la bolsa y se la pase, él le ofreció a Bella antes de comer - ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche? – Otra vez, su pregunta iba dirigida a Bella, me sentía un poco desplazado, ella tragó el chocolate antes de responderle.

\- Por mi está bien, siempre hay una habitación vacía – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar varios de los chocolates que John le ofrecía.

\- ¿Tío? – Mi sobrino me miro, y me dio esa mirada. Sus ojos se aguaron voluntariamente, y su labio inferior sobresalía.

\- No – Le respondí.

\- Puede ser como una pijamada, podemos dormir todos en la sala – Ofreció Bella, y era una idea bastante tentadora.

\- A tus padres no les va a gustar – Intente.

\- A ellos no les importa, lo sabes. Están muy ocupados con la bebe – Dijo con voz robótica y tuve ganas de darle todo lo que pidiera, solo para que su rostro no luciera como lo hacía. Bella miro al piso y no comento nada.

\- Pero mañana tienes escuela – John no respondió esta vez, él sabía que yo tenía razón.

\- ¿A qué hora sales mañana? – Le preguntó Bella. John la miró.

\- a la una.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te paso a buscar? Podemos estar aquí toda la tarde, y tu tío puede venirte a recoger cuando termine de trabajar – John se volvió a animar.

\- ¿A qué hora sales mañana? – Ni siquiera me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- Mañana tengo que estar en el hospital hasta las cinco – Le respondí.

\- Es suficiente – Asintió con la cabeza y sus rizos se movieron con él - ¿Sabes a donde buscarme?

\- Tu tío me dará la dirección, estaré ahí a la hora.

John asintió satisfecho con el arreglo y miró la película mientras comía toda la basura que podía meter en su boca. Bella lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando, y yo estaba embelesado mirándolos a ambos. A veces John comentaba algo, especialmente dirigido a ella y ambos reían, o comentaban lo fuerte que era cada personaje, y se emocionaban por las peleas, y fue uno de los mejores días.

Vimos dos películas más, una de un chico que veía fantasmas y otra de El Capitán América. Casi tuve que cargar a John afuera, después de terminar las películas él y Bella estuvieron hablando más de media hora sobre lo que iban a hacer mañana, y de lo divertido que iba a hacer y de la tarea que tenía que entregar, cuando recordó la tarea se estreso porque ya era de noche y no le iba a dar tiempo e hacerla, por lo que Bella se ofreció a ayudarlo y fue otra hora más de ellos dos hablando sin parar y yo siendo excluido.

\- Llama al ascensor – Le dije cuando ya se habían despedido, el asintió y fue hasta el final del pasillo. Bella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta – Gracias – Le dije.

\- Feliz de hacerlo – Sonrió y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Nos vemos mañana – Le dije, no me quería ir.

\- Seguro – Me quede ahí parado como un idiota. Ella rio, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí y me beso durante varios segundos -. Para la próxima, es un hombre y bésame tu a mí.

Abrí la boca para responderle cuando John me llamó. Le sonreí una última vez antes de unirme a mi sobrino.

Eran varios minutos de viaje hasta su casa, y no paró de decirme lo genial que era Bella, de lo mucho que le agradaba y de lo bueno que era su gusto en películas. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por algo. Me explicó como hicieron la tarea, me dijo la fecha de cumpleaños de Bella, me dijo que su color favorito era el verde. Era un pequeño detective. Para el momento que habíamos llegado a su casa ya había descrito cada cosa que le gusta de Bella, de su apartamento y de lo que iban a hacer mañana. No habíamos llegado a la puerta cuando Alice la abrió y salió disparada hacia nosotros.

\- Llegan tarde – Nos acusó. John negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada – ¿Dónde estaban?

\- En el apartamento de tío Edward, estuvimos mirando algunas películas – Le mintió con tanta naturalidad que me sorprendió. John no mentía, no que yo supiera.- Él me va a recoger mañana y pasaremos la tarde juntos.

\- Pensé que trabajabas mañana – Mi hermana me miro con ojos entrecerrados. Mire si prominente vientre, su cabello recién arreglado, sus manos con manicura y su bonito vestido de verano.

\- Cambio de planes – Me encogí de hombros. Escuche a John soltare aire, pero no lo mire.

\- Ve a hacer la tarea – Le dijo a John.

\- Ya la hice.

\- Pues ve a dormir – Le respondió irritada, y por un momento en serio la odie. John se giró hacia mí.

\- Te quiero, tío – Fue lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar al interior de la imponente casa blanca. Mi hermana seguía mirando. Quise gritarle algo a John, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Alice era algo incomoda.

\- ¿Qué demonios te paso en el cabello?

\- No es tu problema – Le respondí y camine de vuelta a mi auto, molesto.

Alice ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta para el momento en que estuve sentado en el interior de mi auto. Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mis pantalones y le envié un mensaje a Bella.

"**Gracias por hoy"**

"_**A ti **____**"**_

"**¿Tienes que trabajar en el bar mañana en la noche?"**

"_**Pedí la noche libre, no tienen ningún problema."**_

"**¡Así de buena empleada eres! ¿Te importa si después de devolver a John a su casa vuelvo un rato?"**

"_**Sin problemas."**_

"**Nos vemos mañana."**

"_**Solo porque eres adorable"**_

"**Varonil*"**

"_**JA JA JA JA JA"**_

Un par de mensajes y ya tenía esta estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. Conduje hasta mi casa sintiéndome optimista por lo que venía, tenía una oportunidad de que mi sobrino tuviera buenos momentos con la chica que me gustaba, y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo no necesitaba una prostituta para que me quitara el aburrimiento de encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo para celebrar que reprobé Ingles xD ¿Reviews?

Ahora, gracias por sus comentarios, que sepan que me dan ganas de escribir cada vez que leo uno.

PD: Quiero un dragón de mascota :3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuvo todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro. Además de las cirugías que tenía, entraron un par más de emergencia, y no había sido lindo; un accidente automovilístico entre tres autos. Pero incluso estando tan ocupado como había estado, pensamientos sobre Bella revoloteaban en mi cabeza. Quería verla, y quería que ella quisiera verme, me estaba comportando como un pendejo, pero casi no me importaba. Los demás parecían notar algo diferente en mí. Cuando rechacé ir a beber unas cervezas con una de las enfermeras más calientes del hospital, ella y sus amigas no pudieron ni siquiera fingir la sorpresa, creo que una incluso abrió la boca un poco demasiado.

\- ¿Vas a ver a Bella hoy? – Emmett se unió a mí mientras salía de la habitación de un paciente. Un niño pequeño que tuvo un montón de hierro enterrado en su estómago a causa del accidente. Después de mirar brevemente el historial, decidí que todo estaba bien y se lo entregue a una enfermera.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Solo me quedaba firmar unos cuantos papeles y me podría ir. Tenía que pasar a buscar a John y pretender con Alice como si hubiese estado todo el día con él, también tuve que evitar encontrarme con Jasper, lo que fue especialmente molesto. Pero respetaba que John quisiera que sus encuentros con Bella fuesen secretos.

\- Ella me lo dijo – Me detuve en medio del pasillo y lo mire, el enarco una ceja y me miró con diversión - ¿No sabes que hablo con ella?

\- ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? – Respondí agriamente volviendo a caminar. Emmett me siguió hasta la puerta de mi oficina, donde un montón papeles esperaban por mí.

\- Guarde su número antes de darte el papel – se encogió de hombros -. Resulta que nos llevamos muy bien.

\- Esperemos que no le caigas demasiado bien – Comente con tono neutral, quería que se fuera, o golpearlo en la cara, pero no era algo prudente de hacer. Emmett soltó una carcajada antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- A ella le gustas, solo no lo arruines – Se dio media vuelta y camino de vuelta por donde habíamos venido.

Entre un la pequeña oficina y me senté detrás del escritorio. Bloquee los a Bella de mi cabeza por un momento mientras leía los documentos en mis manos y los firmaba uno por uno. Me tomó un poco más de media hora, pero cuando estuvo listo casi salí corriendo hacia afuera. No me encontré con nadie de camino al estacionamiento, lo cual fue agradable. Cuando estuve en el auto me tome un minuto para respirar, hacia frio y corrí desde la puerta a mi auto, estaba actuando como un maldito adolescente que está por ver a la chica que le gusta. Encendí la radio y sonreí.

"Inserte aquí letra de WEW ARE YOUNG"

Le subí volumen a la radio y cante lo más alto que pude.

Apenas había estacionado cuando ya estaba saliendo del auto y entrando al edificio. El portero me dejo entrar y casi corrí al ascensor, ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que había que esperar para subir hasta llegar al tercer piso. Cuando llegue, le di un par de toques a la puerta e inmediatamente abrieron.

\- ¡Tío! – John grito cuando me vio. Se había cambiado el uniforme por unos pantalones hasta la rodilla y camiseta, iba sin zapatos -. Entra, Bella está terminando de comer.

\- Nos tenemos que ir – Le dije cuándo comenzó a cerrar la puerta después de que yo entrara.

\- Pero te hicimos la cena, tienes que comer así que no nos podemos ir.

Bella estaba sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa de madera, terminando un plato lleno de lo que parecía pollo y papas fritas. Mi miro y supe que ya estaba jodido, ella me tenía. John tomo mi mano y me acerco a ella.

\- ¿Lo ves? Cocinamos – Bella se encogió de hombros, pero estaba masticando así que no hablo. Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo y aparte la mirada de ella para responder.

\- _Vamos a cenar. Tráelo_ – Alice. Fruncí el ceño hacia John, que por mi reacción se dio cuenta de quién era al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿No puedes esperar un poco más? – Pregunte, claramente John no se quería ir.

_\- No, mis amigas quieren verlo._

\- En un rato estamos allá – Le dije antes de colgar. No valía la pena discutir con ella, y yo solo era el tío, no tenía mucho que decir sobre donde se quedaba. John me miro, parecía como si fuese a llorar.

\- Pero te hicimos la cena – Su voz se escuchaba rota, y odie a mi hermana por eso. Bella fruncía el ceño y parecía como si John fuese a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento.

\- Tu tío va a volver en un rato, y podrá comer la rica cena que hicimos. Recuerda lo del fin de semana – John asentía mientras ella hablaba, y cuando termino, sonrió.

\- Cierto. Voy a preparar algunas cosas para eso – Se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Me quede ahí parado, mirándolos mientras John frotaba la espalda de Bella con ambas mano y ella besaba su nuca.

\- Nos vemos – Caminó hasta el sofá, agarro su mochila y volvió a tomar mi mano – Estoy listo.

\- Supongo que nos vemos en un rato – Le dije a Bella sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

John no era de los que demostraba sus sentimientos, no le gustaba a abrazar ni que lo abrazaran, tampoco le gustaban los besos. No era afectivo con las personas, y le molestaba que hicieran cosas sentimentales delante de él. John tiro de mí hasta que estuvimos parados delante de la puerta del ascensor. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de nosotros John comenzó a hablar, y no paro hasta que estuvimos en su casa.

\- ¡Fue increíble! – Exclamo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto del auto y se subía -. Vimos películas, cocinamos juntos. Estuve sin zapatos todo el día, y Bella también. Comimos de las cosas que sobraron de ayer. Hablamos un montón, ¿Sabías que su padre está muerto? –Desacelere la velocidad y le eche un vistazo a mi sobrino. El tenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

\- No, no lo sabía – Volví la mirada a la autopista antes de que el continuara hablando.

\- Si, tuvo un infarto hace como dos años. Ella me dijo que estaba muy triste, y que aún lo echa mucho de menos – John se oía deprimido – Debe ser muy triste para ella estar sin su papa. Él fue quien le enseño a leer – Volteo la mirada hacia mí - ¿Sabías eso?

\- Tampoco lo sabía – Me removí incomodo en mi asiento, estaba aprendiendo todas estas cosas de ella mediante mi sobrino.

\- Pues sí. Y también me dijo que ahora yo era su mejor amigo en el mundo, y se ofreció a ayudarme con mis tareas cuando lo necesitara, ¿No es increíble? – Su tono mostraba diferentes tipos de emociones conforme cambiaba de tema – Y dijo que me enseñaría a cocinar, y que podíamos cocinar lo que yo quisiera.

\- Te vas a poner gordo – John rio.

\- No me importaría ponerme gordo, hacemos muy buena comida, ya verás. ¿Sabías que Bella fue a España?

\- Hay montones de cosas que no se de ella.

\- Pues bueno, ella visito España antes de que su padre muriera y me conto lo increíble que fue. Me regalo un pequeño mapa del mundo para que marque los lugares que quiero visitar, ella dice que si me propongo hacer algo, puedo lograrlo; así que ahora voy a estudiar un montón para poder tener un trabajo donde pueda ganar mucho dinero y poder viajar a todos los lugares que yo quiera.

\- Me parece fantástico. ¿Qué es eso del fin de semana? – Le pregunte, recordando el comentario de Bella.

\- Ah sí, Bella me dijo para que vayamos los tres al parque de diversiones el fin de semana, dice que hay que celebrar que yo sea un niño tan inteligente. Y lo dijo después de que hicimos la tarea, así que está claro que se dio cuenta de que soy muy inteligente – Hablaba como si fuese su ídolo el que le dijo todos esos cumplidos.

\- ¿Los tres? – Pregunte, ¿Bella me había incluido?

\- Por supuesto, no iremos sin ti. Ella dice que tú tienes que pagar – John soltó una carcajada -. Pero luego dijo que era broma. ¿Si vamos a ir?

\- Claro – Cuando llegamos a su casa el seguía diciendo lo maravilloso que fue cuando el aceite salto de la sartén y ambos se tuvieron que echar para atrás en la cocina. Cuando estuvimos parados en la puerta de su casa la cara de John cambio, estaba muy serio.

\- Ya sabes, no le digas a mama.

\- ¿Por qué? – Todavía me confundía un poco que John quisiera mentir de esa manera.

\- Porque lo va a arruinar todo, probablemente va a querer conocer a Bella para parecer una madre interesada y la tratara muy mal y Bella ya no me va a querer, o mama me va a prohibir ir a visitarla.

\- No diré nada – Le prometí mientras llamaba a la puerta. Alice salió después de un par de minutos, luciendo tan arreglada y sofisticada como siempre. Vestido, zapatos altos, cabello perfecto; lo usual.

\- Genial – Tomó a John de la mano y lo hizo entrar -. Gracias por tenerlo hoy – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrarla puerta. Mi hermana _si _era una perra, y no se merecía un hijo como John.

..-….

Lo debía admitir, estaba un poco nervioso cuando volví a tocar la puerta de Bella. Esta vez espere un par de minutos hasta que abrieron, y no era Bella. Era un tipo, uno muy alto, y muy… musculoso. Cabello largo, rizado y rubio y ojos jodidamente azules. Y no estaba usando camisa, estaba jodidamente desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. No sabía si irme o golpearlo, o golpearme a mí mismo.

\- Tu debes ser Edward – Dijo abriendo la puerta para mí. Me quede parado un momento, sin decir nada, el tipo me miraba de arriba abajo, como avaluándome, y aparentemente parecía satisfecho cuando termino. El tipo tenía acento, tenía un maldito acento ruso, UN MALDITO ACENTO RUSO.

\- Eh, sí. ¿Esta Bella? – Pregunté pareciendo tan malditamente confiado que estuve orgulloso de mi mismo.

\- Por supuesto – Caminó hacia adentro dejándome solo. Suspire, me puse derecho y entre - ¡Isabella! – El tipo la estaba llamando mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Ella salió de una de las habitaciones. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y sus ropas eran diferentes, vestía pantalones cortos de pijama (demasiado cortos y demasiado ajustados) y una camiseta de tirantes, todo el conjunto azul celeste, ser veía adorable y lista para seducir a cualquier hombro o lesbiana. Cuando me vio, no se inmuto, camino hasta el tipo ruso y le entregó algo en las manos, él lo tomo y estiro la camisa para ponérsela, sus músculos eran algo desconcertantes.

\- ¿Todo bien con John? – Preguntó caminando hacia la cocina, sonaron varias cosas mientras ella rebuscaba en los gabinetes.

\- Si, ya está con su mama – Le respondí. Por dentro estaba explotando de emociones. Estaba confundido ¿Habían tenido sexo? Estaba molesto ¿Y si habían tenido sexo? Estaba decepcionado ¿Habían tenido sexo y ella estaba como si nada después de haberme besado como lo hizo el día anterior?

\- Ten – Llegó a mí con un plato de cerámica lleno de piezas de pollo y papas fritas. Lo tomé sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- Yo me voy – Dijo el tipo ruso, ya estaba totalmente vestido y parado cerca de la puerta, Bella fue hasta él y lo beso en la mejilla, solo fue la mejilla, pero parecía muy íntimo – Eso quedo muy bueno – Apunto a mi plato antes de irse.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – Bella miraba de mí al sofá, entiendo la indirecta, camine y me acomode sobre él, comiendo lo que había en mi plato.

\- John estaba muy emocionado porque ibas a comer algo que el cocino – Murmuro mientras tomaba el control remoto y cambiaba los canales. No dije nada, realmente no sabía que decir -. Puedes preguntarlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – No sabía si ella sabía realmente lo que yo quería saber.

\- Quieres saber si tuve sexo con el – Ella todavía no me miraba, me removí incomodo, ella era perceptiva.

\- ¿Lo tuviste? – Le pregunte, intentando bromear.

\- No es tu problema – Ella me miro y sonrió. No podía saber si tuvieron sexo o no, ella era jodidamente difícil de leer, y yo tampoco quería saltar a la idea de ellos teniendo sexo.

\- ¿Puedes, por favor, solo decírmelo? – Ella parecía disfrutar con mi miseria.

\- No – Rió -. Garrett es solo un compañero de clases, creo que tiro jugo en su camisa a propósito para poder quitársela – Desvió la mirada y adopto un gesto pensativo, su labio inferior sobresalía en una de las esquinas y una de sus cejas estaba alzada.

\- Genial – Susurre satisfecho. Por alguna razón yo confiaba en que decía la verdad.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó cuándo dejó la tele en un solo canal.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La comida - ¿siempre era así de estúpido y no me daba cuenta? ¿O era solo con ella?

\- Oh, si – Levanté un pulgar hacia ella -. Lo hicieron bien.

\- John dice que su mama no lo quiere – Bella no me miraba, tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor, pero era obvio que ni siquiera sabía que estaban pasado.

\- Eso es lo que ella le hace pensar. Estaba bastante emocionado contigo – Ya había terminado de comer, y ya me sentía con la confianza suficiente como para ir hacia la cocina y lavar mi plato. Bella espero hasta que termine y volví a sentarme junto a ella.

\- Hicimos muchos planes – Ella sonrió -. El prácticamente decidió lo que haremos el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- El suele hacer eso.

\- John dice que tú eres la persona que más quiere – Eso me tomó desprevenido.

\- ¿Te lo dijo?

\- Si, él estaba bastante seguro sobre eso. Dice que quiere ser como tú.

\- Soy el mejor – Ella se giró y levanto el puño para golpearme en el brazo, pero fui más rápido y tome su muñeca en una de mis manos, ella me miro sorprendida, pero no hizo nada para alejarse.

Ella sonreía conforme la acercaba a mí, nuestros rostros estaban separados por centímetros, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban y podía oír su corazón, latiendo frenético. No pude esperar más, atraje su cabeza con mi mano libre y la bese, la bese fuerte, con necesidad, probando todo lo que podía. Su boca se abrió y mi lengua ataco, y se sentía glorioso, besarla era como… era como todo lo bueno en el mundo. Ella soltó mi agarre, y sin dejar de besarme se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí, sus dos manos acariciando mi cabello. Mis manos hacían recorridos desde sus costillas a su cadera. Y pronto no fue suficiente, sentía que iba a explotar, y los días que abstinencia que había tenido se estaban viviendo fuerte sobre mí.

\- Sería prudente que te alejaras de mí en este momento – Ambos estábamos jadeando, y estaba seguro de que si seguíamos un poco mas no iba a poder resistir. La quería, la deseaba en ese mismo momento. La quería jadeando de placer debajo de mí, y ella no ayudaba a mi autocontrol, se frotaba justo encima de mi entrepierna, y era jodidamente excitante.

\- No quiero – Su mirada me decía que estaba emocionada, una de las esquinas de sus labios subió formando una sonrisa traviesa, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella se estaba quitando la camiseta de su pijama. No la pude detener, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo. Cuando la camisa estuvo fuera, ella se acerco y me volvió a besar con fiereza. Quería ser, ya sabes, respetuoso, pero no pude evitar que mi mano fuese a uno de sus pechos; ella gimió cuando mi mano ocupo toda la longitud de su pecho y comencé a masajear.

No es por ser un imbécil, pero definitivamente había estado con mujeres mucho más agraciadas físicamente que Bella. Nada operado, pero si traseros y pechos más grandes; en esos momentos ellas parecían las mejores mujeres con las que podía estar, pero mientras acariciaba los costados de Bella me di cuenta de que no era así. Ella era perfecta, piel suave, bonitos pies, largo cabello rojizo. Me llego el pensamiento de que esta podría ser la mejor mujer con la que alguna vez podría estar, y fue jodidamente confuso.

\- Te pediría que te quedaras, pero tienes que trabajar mañana – Susurró contra mis labios, sonriendo. Oh, ella era mala.

\- Puedo quedarme un rato más – Ya sabía que no conseguiría sexo, pero no podía evitar seguirle el juego. Lo que no era común en la situación, era que yo estaba totalmente bien con el hecho de no tener sexo.

\- Supongo que te puedes quedar – Beso mis labios -. Cierra los ojos – Lo hice, y de inmediato la sentí moverse encima de mí, no sabía si solo le gustaba jugar o es que ella quería hacerme miserable -. Ya puedes abrirlos.

\- Oh – Cuando los abrí, ella seguía encima de mí, pero su camiseta estaba devuelta a donde pertenecía, y yo estaba privado de una buena vista -. Bastante justo – Ella sonrió, me dio un último beso en los labios y luego se alejó y se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Preguntó. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Se veía tan joven, y tan inocente.

\- Hubo un accidente de tráfico, así que tuve un día bastante ocupado – Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien. ¿Puedo venir mañana cuando salga?

\- Lo siento, no. No voy a estar aquí.

\- ¿Dónde vas a estar? – No quería parecer un novio celoso, por lo que lo pregunte dela manera más casual posible.

\- Me voy a quedar en casa de Garrett. Tenemos que terminar un trabajo que vale como el treinta por ciento de la nota final, y solo me queda un mes para graduarme así que no lo voy a arruinar ahora.

\- ¿Trabajo de qué? – Pregunte, intentando que los celos se fueran, ella solo se iba a encontrar con él por motivos académicos, por nada más.

\- De historia. Tenemos que hablar sobre acontecimientos relevantes en Europa en la Edad Media – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Oh, bien.

\- Pero podemos almorzar juntos – Ofreció ella. Eso lo tenía que pensar, quería verla, pero no podía dejar el hospital durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te importaría si comemos en el hospital? – Le pregunté, preparado mentalmente para ser rechazado

\- Por supuesto que no. Tu solo dime la hora y nos vemos ahí – Sonrió, y eso definitivamente hizo que me gustara más. Y ya me gustaba bastante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Waaa, eso fue largo.

Carla Bordon, Pera l.t, sus reviews me hacen querer escribir, en serio, gracias por comentar y me alegra que les guste la historia. ¿Qué les pareció este? Nos leemos luego. ¿Reviews?

**PD: ¡YA CASI SE ESTRENA LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE **_**GAME OF THRONES**_**!**

**PD2: ¡YA SE VA A TERMINAR LA TEMPORADA DE **_**HOW TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER**_**!**

**PD3: ¡YA SE TERMINÓ LA TEMPORADA DE **_**THE WALKING DEAD**_**!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche anterior Bella y yo hablamos por más de dos horas, no quise mencionar lo que mi sobrino me había contado sobre ella, por lo que casi todo lo que hablamos fue de sus estudios, de lo que quería para su futuro y de algunos de sus amigos, incluyendo al ruso. Yo hable más que todo de mi trabajo y de John, ya que ambos eran algo que yo amaba profundamente, y ella también preguntaba por ambos. Comentaba las cosas correctas, como si supiera exactamente que decir; dijo que amaba su carrera y que admiraba la mía, lo que fue particularmente agradable de escuchar.

Llevaba toda la mañana en el hospital, y aunque no lo crean, los viernes en la mañana es bastante agitado en un hospital en Nueva York. Iba de un lado a otro, con historiales médicos, hablando con familias y enfermeras y cumpliendo con la agitada agenda que tenía. De momentos me encontraba con algún colega y nos parábamos a hablar un poco, pero siempre nos interrumpían, ya sea por parte de ellos o por mí; así es la vida en un hospital, no es sobre ti o lo que tú quieres, es sobre las personas que debes atender, las que te necesitan y quienes, literalmente, te confían sus vidas.

Nunca había esperado tanto un almuerzo, se suponía que nos íbamos a encontrar dentro de diez minutos en la cafetería del hospital, pero yo ya llevaba quince minutos esperando por ella. Era un bastardo ansioso, lo sabía, pero era malditamente difícil evitarlo; ella me gustaba mucho.

\- ¡Preciosura! – Escuché a Emmett gritar y me gire para verlo abrazar a Bella. Yo estaba pendiente de la puerta que da directamente a la sala de esperas, no estaba mirando las puertas que dan a la calle. Me levanté en el momento en que Emmett tomo a Bella en sus brazos y giraba mientras ella soltaba alegres carcajadas. Camine hacia ellos.

\- Eres un imbécil – Le dijo ella todavía riendo. Me sonrió cuando me vio, pero no parecía tener intenciones de acercarse a mí. Le di una mirada a Emmett antes de acercarme a Bella y besarla en los labios, solo por un par de segundos, pero eso había le había dejado claro mi posición ante Emmett.

\- Alguien esta celoso – Rió Emmett -. Hablamos luego, bebe – Le dijo a ella, la beso en la mejilla y volvió a la mesa en la que estaba sentado con un par de enfermeras.

\- Ven – Tome su mano y volví a la mesa. Espera a que se sentara para hacerlo yo.

\- ¿Cómo va tu día? – Pregunto risueña. Sonreí.

\- Espera.

Me levante y camine hasta el mostrador. Pedí dos hamburguesas, dos raciones de papas fritas y dos latas de soda, pague y volví con ella.

\- Mi día está mucho mejor ahora, gracias a ti – Deje la bandeja de comida delante de ella.

\- Y mi día está mucho mejor gracias a esta hamburguesa.

Sonreí mientras la mire dar una gran mordida a la hamburguesa, sin pena de abrir su boca y llenarse de salsa. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de volver a morder.

\- ¿Todavía te vas a encontrar con tu amiguito ruso? – Le pregunte después de tragar mi comida y darle un sorbo a mi soda.

\- Si, todavía. Te dije que esta cosa que tenemos que hacer es importante.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

\- Tú eres el hombre ocupado, tu dime – Se encogió de hombros mientras cogía varias papas fritas y se las metía a la boca.

\- Mañana voy a estar literalmente todo el día y toda la noche aquí, así puedo estar libre el domingo y podemos hacer la cosa del parque con John.

\- Oh si, será divertido – Se animó más.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes clase?

\- Como dentro de media hora – Ella soltó una risita.

\- ¿Te llevo?

\- No es necesario, Dmitri viene por mí. Esta paranoico ante la idea de que me vayas a violar o algo – Volvió a soltar una risita.

\- ¿El piensa eso? – Fruncí el ceño.

\- Dmitri es especial – Para ese momento ella ya había termina su comida y parecía lista para irse.

Estaba un poco dolido, yo me esforzaba por ser decente para ella, y de buscar tiempo para poder estar con ella, y ella estaba totalmente bien con la idea de dejarme tirado cada vez que le daba la gana. La mire con el ceño fruncido antes de levantarme, ni siquiera había terminado mi comida, pero no me importaba.

\- Bien, será mejor que me vaya – Le di una sonrisa forzada, ella me miro seria, pero no dijo nada -. Nos vemos después.

No le di una última mirada antes de caminar fuera de la cafetería.

La tarde fue un desastre, no tenía programada ninguna cirugía que requiriera mucha concentración, solo un par de hernias. Y así mi mente siempre volvía a ella, la única vez que en serio me interesaba una chica y ella me trataba como basura, esto era lo que tenía por contratar prostitutas, este era Dios diciéndome que no debía pagar por sexo.

No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, todos los papeles estaban firmados, las hernias resueltas, pero mi cabeza seguía hecha un lio; por lo que fue a la sala de emergencias, en un intento de aligerar todo y atendí a algunas personas. Nada fuera de lo común: Gripe, intoxicación por comida, dos embarazos, ¿Cómo era que las chicas no se daban cuenta de que estaban embarazadas? Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche y estaba firmando unos últimos papeles antes de irme a casa cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar desde el bolsillo de mis pantalones, era Bella.

\- ¡EDWARD! – Gritó al otro lado de la línea. Deje el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro mientras continuaba firmando.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Le pregunte, la música se escuchaba muy alto, junto con gritos y sonidos de vasos de vidrio.

\- ¡En el bar! ¿Dónde estás tú? – Ellas estaba ebria, lo podía notar.

\- En el hospital – Le entregue la carpeta a una de las enfermeras en recepción, y como no tenía nada más que hacer camine a no auto.

\- Ou, eres un hombre tan responsable – Dijo arrastrando las palabras, ella definitivamente estaba borracha -. ¡BELLA, MAS TEQUILA! – Escuche que gritaba alguien al otro lado de la línea, Bella soltó un grito y no hablo por varios segundos, espere sentado en mi asiento en el auto.

\- Voy por ti – Le dije cuando volvió al teléfono.

\- ¡Apresúrate, Dmitri está comprando tragos! – Volvió a gritar antes de colgarme.

Suspire, frustrado. Esta chica me iba a volver loco, literalmente. Encendí el auto e intenté llegar al bar lo más rápido que puede, a pesar de ser jueves, el aparcamiento estaba bastante lleno y tuve que aparcar lejos de la entrada. Cuando entre el olor a alcohol y la música alta inundaron mis sentidos, inmediatamente comencé a buscar a Bella con la mirada, y lo que encontré no me gustó nada. Ella estaba sentada en la barra, riendo a carcajadas mientras Dimitri pasaba su mano por su espalda. Vestía shorts escandalosamente cortos y una camisa gris con una especie de agujero asimétrico en la espalda, Dmitri tenía su maldita mano en el centro del agujero. Me acerque a ellos.

\- ¡Edward! – Grito Bella cuando me vio, Dmitri intento que se quedara con él, pero ella saltó del taburete, claramente haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos en no caerse. Cuando estuvo delante de mi coloco sus brazos en mis costados y me abrazo, no lo pude evitar y la abracé de vuelta, ella estaba tibia, y su piel estaba algo sudada, no me importo.

\- ¿Por qué bebiste tanto?

\- Dmitri compró tragos – Respondió como si eso lo justificara -. James es el que siempre evita que tome más de dos tragos, y él no está aquí hoy, creo que tuvo una cita – Comenzó a divagar hasta que la detuve.

\- ¿Y por qué aceptaste los tragos? Dmitri me fulminaba con la mirada mientras pedía una cerveza.

\- Porque siempre lo arruino todo – Escuche un suave sollozo de su parte. Tenía la cara pegada a mi pecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La aleje de la barra hacia un rincón sin mucha luz.

\- Estas enojado conmigo, las personas siempre se enojan conmigo – Su voz se quebró. Joder, no quería que llorara.

\- ¿Todavía te vas a ir con el tipo ese?

\- No, terminamos mucho antes de lo que habíamos pensado, estamos aquí desde las siete – Su ceño estaba fruncido.

\- Te voy a llevar a casa.

\- Bien.

Tome su mano y la hice caminar junto a mí, teniendo que detenerme para ayudarla en ciertas ocasiones; si ella caminaba así de mal con un par de zapatillas, no la podía imaginar con zapatos altos. Suspiro aliviada cuando llegamos a mi auto, abrí la puerta para ella y se desplomo en el asiento.

\- ¿Quieres decirme lo que quisiste decir con eso de que siempre se enojan contigo?

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Ella parecía triste. Estaba despeinada, el poco maquillaje que llevaba estaba medio corrido y en su camisa se veían arrugas, seguía siendo hermosa.

\- Ahora sí, pero solo porque bebiste demasiado.

\- No quiero que estés enojado conmigo – Hizo un puchero. Arranque el auto con una sonrisa.

\- Vale, no estoy enojado. ¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué dijiste eso antes?

\- Mi madre está decepcionada de mí y también muy enojada. Mi hermana y mi padre están muertos, estoy bastante segura de que Dmitri es lindo conmigo porque quiere meterse en mis pantalones. Toda mi vida es un desastre, todo me deprime y siempre consigo alejar a las personas. Pero tengo este problema, es que alejo a las personas antes de que ellos puedan alejarme, ¿sabes? Es lo más cliché, Dios, ni siquiera puedo tener problemas originales.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por entenderla, y cuando termino no supe que decir. ¿Su hermana también estaba muerta? ¿Y a que se refería con lo que dijo sobre su madre? Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no sentí que era el momento.

\- No me voy a alejar – Dije sin mirarla, con las manos apretadas en el volante y mirando la calle delante de mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Bastante seguro. ¿Puedes no volver a tomar así? Si quieres hacerlo dímelo y estaré contigo.

\- Vale.

\- Y si el pequeño ruso intenta siquiera tocar sus pantalones le voy a romper las manos – Ella rio y luego se quedó callada; y los dos estuvimos callados todo el camino hasta su casa.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? – Asentí y la seguí al vestíbulo del edificio; el portero ni siquiera nos miró mientras caminábamos a su piso -. Lamento haberte llamado estando así de borracha – Parecía mas lucida conforme llegábamos a su apartamento.

\- Yo no – Tome su mano antes de que las puertas se abrieran antes nosotros, salimos y cuando llegamos a su puerta me entrego sus llaves. Abrí y encendí las luces al entrar.

\- Espera, voy a cambiarme – Camino a su habitación.

Me quede parado en medio de la sala, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba jodiendo esta chica. Todo el apartamento estaba ordenado y limpio, nada fuera de lugar. Mire por la ventana hasta que ella estuvo de vuelta, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me miro. Había lavado su cara y parte de su cabello estaba húmedo.

\- Mi madre dice que probablemente en algún momento me volveré alcohólica – Soltó de repente, su rostro neutro y sus ojos sin ningún tipo de emoción.

\- Vamos a demostrarle que no – Bese sus labios, solo un roce, pero fue suficiente para que ella se volviera a animar.

\- Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Pero la última vez que me gusto alguien, me uso para tener sexo y luego me boto.

Intente bloquear de mi cabeza la parte donde dijo que tuvo sexo con otro tipo, era estúpido de mi parte, pero eso me molestaba como el infierno.

\- Tú me gustas más que mucho, estoy loco por ti – Tome sus manos entre las mías -. Y no quiero sexo contigo.

\- Ah, ¿No? – Alzo una de sus cejas y una sonrisa llenaba sus bonitos labios.

\- Bueno, si quiero, y no te puedes imaginar cuánto. Pero quiero que confíes en mi primero, quiero que nos conozcamos – Ella sonrió -. Y ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de lo extremadamente gay que sonó eso.

\- Totalmente, ¿Qué clase de tipo eres? – Rio fuerte.

\- Me gustas – Le dije minutos después de que ella hablara, fue una cosa del momento, solo estaba aclarándolo, solo quería que ella estuviera segura de que lo hacía, que me gustaba.

\- Tengo sueño.

Sin esperar a que ella volviera a hablar, me levante y camine de la mano con ella hasta su habitación, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le di la oportunidad. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros e hice que se sentara en la cama, me incline y quite mis zapatos y mis calcetines y apague la luz. Ella se quedó callada hasta que volví a estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar? – No parecía molesta, lo cual fue bastante agradable. Asentí, y me sentí estúpido cuando me di cuenta de que ella no podía verme.

\- Ni siquiera te voy a tocar si no quieres – Dije sentándome su lado, ella gateó hasta un extremo de la cama y se acostó debajo de las sabanas.

\- Acepto brazos – Sonreí y me acosté junto a ella, pasando mi mano por debajo de su nuca y atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, ella suspiró y dejó su mejilla sobre mi pecho, sus piernas junto a las mías. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la total oscuridad vi que muchas estrellas brillaban alrededor de toda la habitación.

\- Es muy bonito – Dije, esperando que supiera a lo que me refería.

\- Mi hermana lo hizo para mí – La sentí sonreír contra mí y la satisfacción me llenó por completo cuando su cayó sobre mi estómago.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – Las palabras solo salieron de mi boca, ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle, al menos, no esta noche. La sentí tensarse a mi lado, pero no se alejó.

\- Murió en un accidente de tráfico – Su voz se escuchaba perdida, sin ninguna emoción; dolía escucharla así.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Dos años.

\- ¿Igual que tu padre? – Era como vomito verbal, no podía parar.

\- Mi padre murió por eso – Espere a que ella dijera algo más, pero se quedó callada, respirando acompasadamente a mi lado. Tampoco quise volver a preguntar nada más, pero mi pecho dolía por ella. Y Antes de que me diera cuenta, me estaba quedando dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primero, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tenía internet y he tenido que estudiar y esas cosas de mundanos, ya saben.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que Bella se portaba raro antes, pero ya desde aquí vemos se explica porque y va a ir cambiando.

¿REVIEWS?

PD: ¡5TA TEMPORADA DE GAME OF THRONES!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.l-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**BELLA (si, Bella)**

Desperté en cuanto sentí algo retorciéndose a mi lado. Abrí un ojo y luego el otro.

Edward Cullen estaba acostado a mi lado, uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Su rostro se veía relajado, su cabello era un completo desastre y su camisa estaba llena de arrugas. Sonreí a medida que lo miraba, era hermoso, del tipo de que si lo ves pasar en la calle sientes un enamoramiento instantáneo, del tipo que observas hasta que ya nos puedes más, del tipo que te deja sin aliento.

\- Eres una pequeña acosadora – Murmuro con los ojos todavía cerrados, su voz estaba ronca y fue lo más caliente que he escuchado a las seis de la mañana.

\- Y tu un pequeño creído – Sus labios se elevaron en una brillante sonrisa, abrió los ojos y miro directamente a los míos.

\- Es una buena manera de despertar – Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de despejarla. Aparte la mirada de Edward y me senté, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de madera de la cama. Él hizo lo mismo.

\- Deberías irte, tienes que trabajar – Susurre un poco avergonzada. Por supuesto que estaba avergonzada, en un momento de debilidad lo deje quedarse conmigo, lo deje dormir conmigo. Le conté sobre Anne y sobre Charlie, oh por Dios, le dije sobre mi madre.

\- Tengo que entrar como a las nueve, tengo tiempo – Se ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí.

Asentí y mire a mí alrededor. Me gustaba observar, mi habitación, así recordaba todas las cosas importantes por las que había pasado. Todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de los años, todo lo importante, se encontraba plasmado en alguna parte de la habitación. No me moví, no quería hablar.

\- ¿quieres hablar sobre anoche? – Pregunte en voz baja, como si estuviese hablando con un niño o un animal asustado.

\- ¿Todavía estamos yendo el domingo? – Le pregunte, alejando completamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Si hubiese tomado un poco más, al menos podría no estar recordando toda la porquería que le había soltado estando ebria.

\- Claro. John esta emocionado – Asentí, y apartado las sabanas de encima de mí, salí de la cama. Sujete mi cabello en una coleta alta y camine hasta el baño.

Me mire en el espejo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a cepillar mis dientes. Las ojeras se mantenían debajo de mis ojos, constantes como siempre. Eran un pequeño recordatorio de todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza en las noches, ellas no me dejaban olvidar las constantes pesadillas que no me dejaban dormir. Escupí el agua y después use el inodoro, para el pis y las cosas de la mañana. Lave mis manos y camine a la puerta.

Cuando salí del baño Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, con los zapatos puestos y pareciendo listo para irse, estaba un poco desilusionada, pero no tanto, Edward me hacía hablar de cosas de las que me tenía prohibido a mí mismo sacar. El me hacía vulnerable, y no iba a dejar que lo consiguiera muy fácilmente.

\- Me iré – Se levantó y esperó hasta que me acerque a él. Su ropa todavía eras un desastre, pero quería que se fuera para poder regodearme en autodestrucción.

\- Nos vemos el domingo – Susurre acercándome a él, me pare sobre las puntas de mis pies y deje un suave beso en sus labios. Negó con la cabeza antes de acunar mis mejillas en sus grandes manos y acercarme a él, dejo caer sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos muy lentamente dándome tiempo para disfrutar cada movimiento; besarlo se sentía como que un huracán se estaba desatando en mi estómago, y cuando abrí mi boca y su lengua entro, se sentido como el huracán más un tsunami y tornados, este hombre me hacía sentir demasiado.

\- Nos vemos mañana – Susurró separándose de mí, pero dejando su frente sobre la mía; nos quedamos así por un momento, solo respirando y mirándonos hasta que finalmente asentí y él se alejó.

Camino hasta la puerta, la abrí para él y espere a que saliera. Me dio una última mirada antes de cruzar el umbral y camino en dirección al ascensor sin decir una palabra, no hacía falta, su mirada hizo suficiente en mi interior.

Cerré la puerta y volví al baño. Me saque cada prenda de ropa lo más lento que pude antes de meterme en la ducha, debajo del agua caliente, y las viejas emociones volvieron a mí. Me sentía vacía, como muerta por dentro, me sentía rota y gastada mientras oscuras emociones se esparcían como mala hierba dentro de mí. Sabía que este juego con Edward no iba a durar, sabía que cada vez que él se fuera volvería a sentirme de esta manera, de la manera en que me he estado sintiendo desde… bueno, años. Edward Cullen lo apaciguaba un poco, pero nunca duraba.

Dure al menos una hora en la ducha, pero tenía que ir al campus y necesitaba salir. Me vestí con lentitud, y salí del edificio con más lentitud. Tome el trasporte público, que solo eran unos minutos hasta el campus. Me sentía miserable, y no lo podía evitar.

Poco después de bajar del bus mi mejor-y única – amiga corrió hacia mí. Rosalie Hale, la chica más bonita que podías ver. Rosalie lo era todo, rubia y alta, inteligente y bonita, carismática y divertida. Y por alguna extraña razón había decidido ser mi amiga. Sonreí cuando llego a mi lado, se movía inquieta, de vez en cuando dando pequeños saltos.

\- ¿Ya lo viste? – Elevo un poco la voz. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su sonrisa se podía ver en júpiter. Caminamos juntas hanta nuestro edificio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte mirando hacia adelante. Rosalie saludaba personas conforme nos acercábamos al viejo edificio pintado de un brillando vino tinto, después de estos años, aun me maravillaba lo que era la Universidad de Nueva York.

\- El profesor Alistair publico las notas – Abrió su brillante bolso amarillo y saco su gigante teléfono. Tacleo unas cosas antes de ponerlo delante de mis ojos, los entrecerré para poder mirar bien.

\- ¡Oh por la jodida mierda! – Tome la monstruosidad de teléfono en mis manos y mire la pantalla con la boca abierta, era la página de notas de la universidad, y ahí estaba mi nota de Civilización Europea, era un gran y bonito nueve. Rose me miro, con la sonrisa aún más grande que antes.

\- ¡LO SE! – Grito medio saltando -. Yo tengo ocho. Mi vida es hermosa. Bella – Puso sus manos en mis hombros y apretó -, pasamos la jodida materia. Nos estamos graduando, nena. Nos estamos graduando.

Casi grite cuando Rosalie me rodeo en un firme abrazo. No era algo propio de ella, pero cuando daba abrazos, daba los mejores.

\- Solo falta nuestra prueba de Gramática y estaremos jodidamente listas – Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande conforme ella hablaba.

Había venido a encontrarme con Rose y a revisar mi nota de Civilización Europea, por lo que no tenía mucho más que hacer ahí. Rosalie tomo mi mano y me dirigió al estacionamiento.

\- Dmitri me ha estado escribiendo toda la mañana, preguntando por ti; es bastante molesto – Dijo en tono de reproche mientras nos acercábamos a su auto. Un viejo Fiat que usaba desde hace un par de años, no e4ra mucho, pero ella lo amaba y el pequeño bastardo siempre nos llevaba a donde necesitáramos.

\- Cierto, tengo que hablarte sobre algo – Estaba por contarle a Rosalie sobre la noche anterior cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar desde mi bolsillo. Rose desbloqueo la puerta del copiloto y respondí la llamada mientras entraba.

\- ¡Preciosura! – Sonreí al reconocer la voz de Emmett al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo estás? Que pregunta más estúpida, estás hablando conmigo, así que estas estupendamente.

Solté un risita – Si Emmett estoy genial, por lo visto tú también.

\- Lo estoy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Rosalie encendió el auto y arranco a quien sabe dónde.

\- No mucho – Rosalie me lanzo una mirada curiosa, pero no dijo nada.

\- Genial, almuerza conmigo. Estoy libre y requiero tu compañía.

\- Estoy con alguien – Rosalie arqueó una cejo, pero no me miro.

\- ¿Un chico?

\- Una chica.

\- Genial, tráela. Nos vemos en la cafetería cerca del hospital, esa donde venden esas cosas rellenas de chocolate.

Había salido un par de veces con Emmett desde que nos conocíamos, por lo que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Genial, nos vemos en un rato. Espera, ¿a qué hora vs a estar ahí? – Estábamos cerca del hospital, y si llegábamos muy temprano Rosalie se pondría de mal humor y se iba a poner irritable, se ponía en modo perra cuando la hacían esperar.

\- Oh bebe, ya estoy ahí – Podía escuchar en su voz que estaba sonriendo y me imagine sus bonitos hoyuelos.

\- Bien, es unos minutos estamos allá.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – Rosalie pregunto.

\- Nos invitan a desayunar – Ella asintió mientras seguía las instrucciones que le daba sobre adonde ir.

\- ¿El doctor? – Pregunto

\- Ambos son doctores – Rodé los ojos, le había contad sobre conocer a Edward y a Emmett, le conté de las veces que nos habíamos encontrados e incluso le conté sobre John. Rosalie sentía bastante curiosidad sobre mis nuevos amigos y sobre el chico que deje que me besara. Le di absolutamente todos los detalles de los dos hombres y el niño, ella sabía básicamente todo sobre el asunto, excepto de anoche.

\- ¿Es con el que vas a terminar teniendo sexo o el que solo quieres de amigo?

\- Amigo.

\- Vale, me lo pido – Sonreía descaradamente.

\- ¿No acabas de terminar con Max hace como una semana?

\- Lo sé, demasiado tiempo; necesito superarlo. ¿Y quién mejor que un bello doctor amigo tuyo?

\- Eres una zorra – La acuse riendo.

\- Al menos me divierto – Se encogió de hombros mientras nos deteníamos en el tráfico.

A pesar de la creencia popular, Rosalie no era la zorra que todos pensaban que era, ella si salía con muchos chicos, pero eran raras las ocasiones en las que se acostaba con alguno, a pesar de la imagen que todos tenían de ella, Rosalie si se valoraba a sí misma.

\- Llegamos bebe – Anuncio mientras miraba por un lugar para aparcar. Cuando diviso uno se lanzó hacia el puesto antes de que llegara alguien más – Ahora muéstrame a ese caliente amigo tuyo – Dijo elevando la voz mientras salía del auto. La seguí hasta las puertas del local.

Emmett era fácil de encontrar. Era demasiado grande como para para no notarlo. Y que él estuviese con la mirada pegada en la puerta también ayudaba. Se levantó de la silla mientras nos acercábamos a él.

\- Emmett, Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmett – Los presente antes de sentarme en una de las sillas que rodeaban la circular mesa roja. Ellos se miraron por un momento mientras se estrechaban de manos e incluso yo pude sentir la naciente tensión sexual entre ellos. Era algo penoso estar en medio de ellos mientras se miraban así.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunto Emmett cuando se sentó en una silla a mi lado. El café era ruidoso, pero agradable. Se oían conversaciones por todos lados, y las meseras iban de un lado a otro con bandejas en las manos.

\- El jodido tráfico – Respondió Rosalie. Alce una ceja mirándola, pero se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

\- ¿Están listos para ordenar? –Una chica de unos veinte años estaba parada detrás de mí, asentí y pedí un sándwich de pavo, patatas y soda. Antes de que Rosalie y Emmett abrieran la boca mi teléfono vibro desde mi bolsillo. No reconocí el número, por lo que murmure un saludo mientras Emmett pedía.

\- Bella – Susurro un hombre al otro lado de la línea. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue Edward, pero él estaba trabajando, y habíamos quedados en vernos después. Fruncí el ceño, evitando la mirada de mis amigos -. Tanto tiempo – Con esas palabras la comprensión llego a mí, mi cuerpo entero se tensó en ese momento.

\- Ahora vuelvo – Le dije a los chicos antes de levantarme torpemente de la silla y caminar hasta la calle. Me apoye en una pared y suspire, intentando no entrar en pánico -. Benjamin.

\- No te imaginas todo lo que tuve que rogar para conseguir este número – En realidad, estaba segura de que no tuvo que hacer mucho para hacerlo.

\- Pero lo hiciste.

\- Por supuesto, siempre te voy a encontrar, Bella; no importa donde estés – Bien, eso pudo haber sonado como una amenaza, pero no era la primera vez que me lo decía, para él era una promesa, una promesa que estaba empeñado en cumplir. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina.

\- Sabes dónde estoy.

\- Por eso estoy llamando. Estoy en Nueva York – Se quedó en silencia para que yo pudiera procesar la información.

Él está en Nueva York. Él está aquí. Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte contra mu pecho y mi respiración se volvió pesada. Eran tantas emociones dentro de mí que no me podía concentrar en una. Ansiedad, miedo, vergüenza, emoción… todo a la vez.

\- ¿Ahora? – Pregunta estúpida.

\- Si, llegue hace unas horas. ¿Nos podemos ver?

Suspire – Si, por supuesto – Tenia que enfrentarlo en algún momento, no podía seguir huyendo de él.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Puedo tomar un taxi.

Le di la dirección de un café cerca de mi departamento, Benjamin no podía llegar hasta donde estaba con Rosalie y Emmett, ni siquiera ella sabía de mi historia con Benjamin, y no t6enia intenciones de que lo supiera. Benjamin era algo solo mío, algo privado. Cuando termine de darle la dirección Benjamin colgó, diciendo que salía a tomar el taxi. Respire hondo durante unos segundos antes de volver a entrar en el café. Rosalie y Emmett me miraron hasta que llegué a ellos. No me senté.

\- Surgió algo, me tengo que ir – Emmett hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero Rosalie parecía bastante complacida.

\- ¿Te vas con Edward? – Pregunto Emmett.

\- No – El levanto una ceja interrogante -. Un viejo amigo está en la ciudad, me voy a encontrar con él.

\- Vale, nos vemos – Rosalie hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano sin mirarme, tenía los ojos pegados al tipo sentado delante de ella.

\- Nos vemos – Emmett me sonrió.

Me despedí con la mano y salí a la calle parando un taxi.

Después de casi dos años de iba a volver a enfrentar a Benjamin, y eso me emocionaba y me asustaba como la mierda. Cuando nos vimos por última vez no fue nada bonito, fue desastroso, fue triste, y termino conmigo lastimándolo a él. No pensé que él me buscaría, no después de toda la basura que había salido de mi boca dirigida a él. Todavía recuerdo su cara, su frente arrugada y sus labios en una mueca, sus ojos reflejando lo mucho que le dolía escucharme, pero no podía parar.

El taxi llego antes de lo que deseaba y al bajarme lo vi. Ahí estaba el, descansando despreocupadamente en una de las sillas de las mesas bajo el toldo de la amplia cera. Camisa que abrazaba sus músculos, vaqueros detenidos y sueltos, cabello castaño un poco revuelto y casi deje de respirar cuando sus ojos verdes con un tinte de gris se fijaron en los míos. Sonrió, se levantó y camino hacia mí. Y los sentimientos que aun tenia hacia el me llenaron por completo.

\- Bella – Murmuro mientras yo me quedaba ahí parada, petrificada mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos. Después de unos segundos, reacciones y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, sintiéndolo todo, su suave y fuerte piel, lo protegida que me sentía cuando él estaba cerca, su olor, de loción y algo de sudor. Fue uno de los abrazos más largos que he tenido, y cuando nos separamos él estaba sonriendo.

\- Te ves hermosa – Sonreí y deje que tomara mi mano, caminó hasta la mesa conmigo detrás de él. Me senté y él también lo hizo en frente de mí.

\- Tu cabello esta rojo – Dijo sorprendido, como si lo acabara de notar.

Me encogí de hombros – Quería algo diferente.

\- Te ves diferente – Dijo antes de que la mesera viniera a tomar nuestras órdenes. El ordeno por ambos.

\- Te echo de menos.

\- Yo también – Susurre bajito mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla, no lo pude evitar. Me levante, rodee la mesa y me senté sobre su regazo, abrazándolo con las manos unidas por detrás de su nuca y mi cara contra su pecho -. Te echo tanto de menos, duele.

\- Lo sé – Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y sus labios besaban mi frente. Era reconfortante, él era un respiro después de todo.

\- Lo siento tanto, Benjamin. Lo siento muchísimo.

\- Lo se nena, no llores. No llores – Pero no lo podía evitar, al verlo el grifo se abrió.

\- Bese a alguien – Dije sin pensarlo, recordando a Edward. Era una mala persona, me gustaba mucho Edward, pero necesitaba a Benjamin, ahora lo necesitaba a él.

\- ¿Estas con alguien?

\- No estamos juntos, juntos. Pero hemos salido un par de veces y nos hemos besado y eso.

\- ¿Tuvieron sexo? – Directo al punto.

\- No.

\- Bien.

Puse sus manos en mis mejilla y me hizo alzar la mirada, nos miramos hasta que la mesera regreso con nuestros pedidos, pero Benjamin la despidió de inmediato y no le prestó atención a la comida - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Sabia que no se refería a mi besando a otro tipo.

\- Estaba dolida, triste, furiosa, me sentía culpable, cada célula de mi cuerpo se sentía culpable, y tú solo me lo recordabas – Volví a llorar.

\- Su muerte no fue tu culpa – Dijo con suavidad.

\- Si lo fue, y tú lo sabes – Sorbí mi nariz mientras el negaba.

\- Bella, sabes que no es tu culpa. ¿Puedes imaginar lo furioso que estaría Charlie si supiera como te culpas a ti misma por lo que paso? ¿Y tu hermana? Ella probablemente te patearía el trasero – Sonreí con lo último.

\- Están muertos, así que realmente no tienen nada para decir. La que si tiene algo para decir es mama, y ella está bastante segura de que fue mi culpa, no la he visto desde hace más de un año, pero todavía recuerdo esa mirada en sus ojos, ella me culpa por todo, Benjamin. Ella me odia.

\- Tu madre está equivocada, siempre lo ha estado. Ambos sabemos que está un poco loca – Otra sonrisa, porque era verdad.

\- Mi padre decía que no podíamos llamar loca a mama – Le recordé.

\- Charlie era mejor que nosotros – Rió y se encogió e hombros. Lo volví a abrazar con fuerza.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar aquí? – Le pregunte con la mejilla pegada a su pecho.

\- Tanto como tú quieras.

\- ¿Qué? – Me aparte un poco de él y lo mire, él sonreía.

\- Tengo trabajo aquí, mi padre me encargo algunas cosas y mi estadía es algo indefinido – Un nudo se asentó en mi garganta, estaba feliz de volver a tenerlo cerca, pero iba a tener que superar mi mierda, no podía lastimarlo otra vez.

\- Bien – Bese su pecho antes de levantarme y sentarme en la otra silla. El comenzó a comer, así que hice lo mismo.

En cuanto estuve un poco más alejada de Benjamin la culpa me lleno, sentía que engañaba a Edward, que lo estaba traicionando, pero quería estar con Benjamin, puede que hace dos años su compañía me daba ganas de suicidarme, literalmente; pero cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba, y esta vez no lo iba a alejar de mí, iba a estar cerca de él tanto como el me dejara.

\- Tengo que buscar donde vivir – Dijo después de tragar un porción de huevos revueltos con tocino.

\- ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- En un hotel no muy lejos, pero prefiero pagar por un apartamento pequeño.

\- Quédate en mi casa – No pensé en las consecuencias de lo que decía, mi boca se movía sin que mi cerebro procesara las palabras.

\- ¿En serio? – Dejo los cubiertos a un lado y me miro con atención.

\- Claro, hay una habitación libre y me encantaría tenerte ahí – Sonreí y su sonrió fue el doble que la mía.

\- Genial – Volvió a su plato cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo.

"_**Babeas cuando duermes" **_

Mensaje de texto de Edward, solté una risita antes de responder.

"_**Tu hueles mal, todos tenemos defectos."**_

"_**Las enfermeras piensan que huelo bien"**_

"_**Claramente tienen segundas intenciones contigo. Déjame en paz y vete a trabajar"**_

Guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo y mire a Benjamin comer. Mientras lo miraba los recuerdos inundaban mi cabeza sin que yo pudiera detenerlos.

Flashback

_\- ¡Joder, Bella. Mueve tu trasero! – Gritaba Jessica desde la puerta de la casa. Termine de aplicar el lápiz labial y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude – Los chicos ya deben estar ahí – Me miro molesta antes de subirse al auto. Me subí al lado del copiloto y me encogí de hombros._

_\- Probablemente comiencen a tocar tarde, no entiendo tu apuro – Ella bufo, pero no dijo nada._

_Varios amigos nos esperaban en un local en Port Ángeles – no muy lejos de Forks – Donde nos íbamos a encontrar para tomar algo y ver el toque de una banda local. Era la primera vez que salía hasta tan tarde y lo quería aprovechar._

_Cuando llegamos el local ya se encontraba decentemente lleno. Jessica corrió a los brazos de Mike en cuanto apago el motor. Salude al llegar y entramos después de que alguien nos pusiera un sello húmedo en el brazo y el gorila de la entrada nos revisara. Teníamos diecisiete, por lo que ambas llevábamos identificaciones falsas. Nos entró un poco de pánico al principio, pero nos vestimos de para parecer más grandes, y el gorila de la entrada no vio ningún problema con nuestras identificaciones. _

_Pasamos unas buenas cuatro horas en las mesas que daban a la calle sin hacer nada, solo tomando algunas cervezas y hablando. Había tipos lindos por todas partes, pero ninguno que me volviera particularmente loca. Mi hermana decía que tenía las expectativas demasiado altas, yo no pensaba lo mismo. Entramos después de media noche, cuando por fin anunciaron que la banda iba a tocar. No era una banda original, esos chicos solo eran una banda atributo a una de las mejores bandas de todos los tiempos, Arctic Monkeys. Mike, Eric y Tyler nos guiaron justo al frente del pequeño escenario, donde veíamos todo._

_El vocalista los presento y comenzaron a tocar. Mis ojos se quedaron sobre él, sobre sus manos y básicamente sobre todo su cuerpo. Su cabello castaño despeinado, sus ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba completamente en la música, pantalones color mostaza desteñidos que dejaban ver su buen trasero, camiseta azul oscuro pegada a sus formados músculos. Sus manos se movían por la guitarra como si esta fuese otra parte de su cuerpo. Quería que abriera sus ojos, quería ver el color de sus ojos más que nada._

_Cada vez que terminaban una canción yo gritaba y aplaudía como loca, no solo tocaban extremadamente bien, sino que el cantaba precioso. Entonces llego ESA canción, y la cante de principio a fin, lo más alto que pude, y durante una de las pausas en Do Me A Favour él me miro, y me sonrió, y fue la sonrisa más bonita que alguien me había dado hasta ese momento, solo duro unos segundos antes de que volviera a cerrar los ojos, pero esos cortos segundo provocaron que mi corazón saltara dentro de mi pecho._

_\- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA! – Le grite a Jessica, que estaba a mi lado. La música tan alta que ni siquiera podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Lo cual era perfecto. Todo vibraba, todos se movían, todos cantaban. Las luces del lugar le daban un aspecto de misterio, como que muchas cosas podían pasar ahí y nadie lo iba a saber nunca. _

_\- ¡DE VERDAD! – Volví a gritar en el oído de Jessica - ¡QUIERO TENER A SUS HIJOS!_

_\- ¡PERO TU NO QUIERES HIJOS!_

_\- ¡EXACTO! – Un poco más de gritos de mi parte cuando terminaron una canción - ¡OH POR DIOS, LO AMO TANTO! – Volví a gritar cuando comenzaron otra._

_Baile, aplaudí y grite durante toda la presentación, porque amaba cada canción que tocaban. También tome montones de fotos, así iba a tener pruebas cuando le hablara a mi hermana del amor de mi vida. Corría el riesgo de parecer la groupi más grande de la historia, pero no me importaba. Cuando anunciaron que habían terminado todo el mundo abucheo, los de la banda sonrieron y comenzó a sonar otra canción. __Y esa otra canción era LA canción._

_\- __**You used to get it in your fishnets**_

_**Now you only get it in your night dress**_

_**Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness**_

_**Landed in a very common crisis**_

_**Everything's in order in a black hole**_

_**Nothing seems as pretty as the past though**_

_**That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco**_

_**Remember when he used to be a rascal?**_

_**Oh, that boy's a slag**_

_**The best you ever had**_

_**The best you ever had**_

_**Is just a memory and those dreams**_

_**Not as daft as they seem**_

_**Not as daft as they seem**_

_**My love, when you dream them up**_

_Todos a mí alrededor saltaban y cantaban junto a los de la banda, y el vocalista seguía con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abría no miraban ni un poco cerca de mí. Todos ellos se metían en la canción mientras la interpretaban, podías ver lo muchos que lo disfrutaban. __Era algo… mágico._

_**Flicking through a little book of sex tips**_

_**Remember when the boys were all electric?**_

_**Now, when she tells she's gonna get it**_

_**I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget it**_

_**Clinging to not getting sentimental**_

_**Said, she wasn't going, but she went, still**_

_**Likes her gentlemen to not be gentle**_

_**Was it a mega-dobber or a betting pencil?**_

_**Oh, that boy's a slag**_

_**The best you ever had**_

_**The best you ever had**_

_**Is just a memory, and those dreams**_

_**Weren't as daft as they seem**_

_**Not as daft as they seem**_

_**My love, when you dream them up**_

_**Oh, where did you go?**_

_**Where did you go?**_

_**Where did you go? Whoa**_

_**You're falling about**_

_**You took a left off Last Laugh Lane**_

_**You just sounded it out**_

_**You're not coming back again**_

_**You're falling about**_

_**You took a left off Last Laugh Lane**_

_**You just sounded it out**_

_**You're not coming back again**_

_**You used to get it in your fishnets**_

_**Now you only get it in your night dress**_

_**Started all the naughty nights with niceness**_

_**Landed in a very common crisis**_

_**Everything's in order in a black hole**_

_**Everything was pretty in the past though**_

_**That Bloody Mary's lacking in Tabasco**_

_**Remember when he used to be a rascal?**_

_Después de que avisaran que habían terminado, mis amigos y yo salimos a la parte de afuera del local. Los chicos compraron cervezas y nos quedamos parados cerca de la puerta, y yo no podía parar de hablar de lo que acababa de pasar._

_\- Canta hermoso, y Dios, ¿vieron cómo sus manos se movían por la guitarra? Es tan bello, estoy enamorada._

_\- El tipo te sonrió – Comento Tyler antes de beber un largo trago de su botella de cerveza._

_\- ¡Lo sé! – Exclame emocionada – Pensé que erala única que lo había notado, pero si ¡lo hizo! _

_\- Vamos – Eric tomo mi mano y me llevo al interior del local, donde un montón de chicas se estaban tomando fotos con los miembros de la banda. El vocalista se separó un poco de los demás, y cuando nos vio llegar se acercó. Eric me soltó y se alejó, saco su teléfono y me apunto con él, en ese momento el chico se acercó a mí y rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y trate de sonreír, pero estaba tan impresionada que no creo haberlo hecho bien. Mi mano viajo desde sus omoplatos hasta la parte baja de su espalda y estuve locamente feliz con cada centímetro que mi mano tocaba. Después de que se disparara el flash, Eric se fue y el chico a mi lado se inclinó y hablo en mi oído. En ese momento sonaba Smeels Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana._

_\- Soy Benjamin – Fue apenas un susurro, pero no lo pude escuchar. Y mierda, sus ojos. Verdes, eran jodidamente verdes._

Fin del flashback

Ahí comenzó todo, Jasper me invito unas bebidas y hablamos hasta que el local cerró. Intercambiamos números antes de que mis amigos me obligaran a meterme en el auto y en la tarde de ese día él ya me estaba llamando.

Tenía diecisiete años, el tenia diecinueve. Ahora tenía veintidós, estaba a punto de graduarme, y después de todos estos años el no dejaba de asombrarme. Sus ojos, sus manos, sus gestos. Todo sobre Benjamin era… como tu canción favorita luego de un día de mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* El nombre de la canción que sale completa es Flourescent Adolescent

Un poquito más de Bella.

No iba a hacer ese flashback, pero el viernes en la noche fui a un toque de una banda tributo a Arctic Monkeys y me enamore del tipo, y quiero tener sus bebes, aunque no quero hijos. Y bueno, no pasó exactamente igual, pero el amor de mi vida si me miro, y si me sonrió y fue hermoso. Y después si nos tomamos la foto y el sí fue y me abrazo *-*

¿REVIEWS?

PD: Si no han probado el café irlandés no saben lo que es vida. Solo digo.

PD2: Si alguien no ha escuchado Arctic Monkeys, ¿Qué están haciendo con su vida?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes so0n de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mire mi reflejo en el baño una vez más antes de presionar el botón verde en mi teléfono y dejar que este hiciera la llamada.

\- ¿Si? – Dijo su voz desde el otro lado de la línea. Me apoye con una mano en el lava manos y suspire.

\- Hola.

\- Edward, hola – Parecía sorprendida de escuchar mi voz. Yo estaba encantado de escuchar la de ella.

\- No se va a poder lo de mañana – Ya era sábado por la mañana y varios minutos antes había recibido una llamada de mi hermana, arruinándolo todo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Se escuchó mucho ruido de fondo, la televisión, música y la voz de un tipo gritando el nombre de Bella.

\- Al parecer John le hablo mal a mi hermana delante de las amigas de ella, algo inaceptable y ahora está castigado – Sentí la molestia en mi voz.

\- Oh por Dios – Murmuro en voz baja. Espere algunos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar -. Pues, tendrá que ser otro día, cuando tu hermana se dé cuenta de que tiene un jodido niño pequeño.

Sentí que debía defender a mi hermana, porque, ya saben, es mi hermana y los hermanos mayores hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero realmente no tenía ganas de eso - ¿Podemos ir a almorzar?

\- ¿No estas todavía en el trabajo? Tienes que dormir.

Si, tenía que dormir, pero quería verla a ella más de lo que quería dormir. Así de mucho me gustaba - Puedo almorzar antes – Se escuchó un ruido sordo y luego Bella estaba gritando algo que sonaba como "vete a la mierda, sucio bastardo" no supe que pensar sobre eso.

\- Vale, nos vemos a mediodía, mándame un mensaje con la dirección.

\- Te puedo pasar a buscar.

. No – Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio -. Mejor nos vemos allá.

Nos despedimos y terminamos la llamada. Me sentía patético, sentía lastima por mí ya que toda mi hombría se estaba yendo por el maldito inodoro, y estaba un poco molesto con ella y sus malditos cambios de actitud, un día estaba sentada sobre mi medio desnuda y al otro día era casi como si yo no existiera para ella. Jodidamente frustrante. Guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, abrí en grifo y restregué mi cara con agua, alejando el sueño. Todavía me quedaban un par de horas de guardia y necesitaba mantenerme despierto.

…

Estuve diez minutos antes de la hora pautada, sentado en la mesa en el interior de un local de comida italiana con pinturas y dibujos de Italia colgados por todas partes y el olor a queso en el aire. Se suponía que iba a dormir un par de horas antes de encontrarme con ella, pero como el jodido pendejo que soy, no pude dormir y al final decidí llegar más temprano. Las calles estaban ruidosas, llenas de gente, y el clima estaba bastante agradable.

Tome dos vasos de soda antes de que ella se sentara a mi lado. Su cabello – todavía de un notable tono de rojo - estaba atado en una coleta alta, llevaba camiseta y jeans negros con zapatos deportivos. Se veía sencilla, con gracia, bonita.

\- No soporto el tráfico – Dijo sentándose a mi lado y sonriendo hacia mí.

\- Es Nueva York – Fue lo único que dije, quería hablar un par de temas específicos con ella, pero no sabía cómo abordarla.

\- Lo sé.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo – Dijo al mismo tiempo que ella está diciendo:

\- Tengo que decirte algo.

\- Vale, tu primero – Concedí.

\- Vale, pues. Mi ex novio está viviendo conmigo, pensé que deberías saberlo.

\- ¿Qué?

La mesera no encontró momento más oportuno. Espere mientras Bella ordenaba su comida, sin saber muy bien que pensar ¿Había vuelto con su novio? Pero dijo "ex novio" eso significa que sigue siendo ex, pero que ahora de alguna manera está viviendo con ella. Ordene un plato de raviolis cuando la mesera se dirigió hacia mí, pero no era totalmente consiente de lo que decía. Cuando ella se fue, Bella volvió su atención a mí.

\- Sí. Él está en la ciudad indefinidamente, y no quería que se quedara en un hotel, así que le ofrecí mi habitación extra.

\- ¿Necesitas dinero para la renta o algo?

\- ¿Qué? No, es solo que lo quiero conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo quieres contigo? – Puede que me estuviera pasando, pero necesitaba algo de ella, necesitaba que me diera algo para no rendirme.

\- No te importa.

Sentí como se cerraba, sentí lo indispuesta que estaba a compartir información conmigo. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro a la ventana a su derecha.

\- Bella – Me miro -. Quiero intentarlo contigo más de lo que he querido alguna cosa en mucho tiempo. Me gustas, mucho. Y quiero intentarlo. Pero necesito saber que hay algo de tu parte.

Ella me miraba a los ojos mientras pensaba, sin decir nada, sin cambiar su expresión, solo mirándome.

\- Tu también me gustas – Algo se removió en mi pecho, pero no le preste atención.

\- Háblame sobre este tipo.

\- Benjamin. Lo conocí hace como seis años y estuvimos juntos unos cuatro años.

\- Eso es mucho tiempo.

\- Si, lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué terminaron? – Esperaba que dijera que ya no se amaban, que la relación ya no funcionaba para ninguno, que terminaron en buenos términos pero que no había manera de que volviera a ocurrir nada entre ellos.

\- Pues… Es complicado.

\- Estoy seguro de que voy a poder seguirte.

Ella suspiro antes de asentir – Hace poco más de dos años Benjamin pasaba casi todo su tiempo aquí conmigo, pero durante las vacaciones de primavera tuvo que regresar a Washington, por algo del trabajo con su padre, así que me fui con él, era algo bueno, iba a estar con él y también con mi familia. Fueron un par de días buenos, hasta que una noche fui a su casa y él estaba abrazando a una chica, su ex, el acariciaba su espalda y besaba sus hombros. No te puedes imaginar lo furiosa que me sentí. Por supuesto, no les hice saber que los había visto, salí de la casa y comencé a llorar como loca, llame a mi hermana y ella prometió irme a buscar. Ellos iban a hacer algunas cosas en Port Angeles, así que decidí sorprender a Benjamin.

La mesera se acercó con nuestros platos, los dejo en la mesa y se retiró, pero no podía comer, mi gargantea estaba cerrada y sentía nauseas al oler los platos delante de mí, Bella tampoco le preste atención a la comida.

\- Continua.

\- Bien. Bueno, Unos minutos después Benjamin estaba acompañando a la chica fuera de su casa, donde me vio sentada en una cera llorando como desquiciada, de inmediato corrió hacia mí, queriendo explicarlo. No lo deje, le grite las cosas más horribles, le dije que lo odiaba, le dije la basura de persona que era, despotrique contra él hasta que el auto doblo en la esquina y se fue acercando a nosotros. Mi padre iba conduciendo y mi hermana iba de copiloto, ambos se veían alterados por lo que veían, pero ninguno intento bajarse y detenerme. Antes de irme le di un golpe a Benjamin en el pecho y le recordé lo mucho que lo odiaba. Él lo soporto todo, en ese momento supuse que era su manera de admitir que era culpable, ahora sé que no era así.

No me gusta adónde iba esto, pero no podía evitar estar envuelto entre sus palabras.

\- Me subí al auto y le grite a mi padre que me sacara de allí. Estuve todo el viaje llorando, maldiciendo a Benjamin y maldiciendo básicamente todo. Mi padre se distrajo, girando para mirarme e intentar hablar conmigo. Un camión estaba cruzando la calle, algún ebrio medio dormido, y chocó contra nosotros.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y su voz sonaba ronca, pero no dejo de hablar.

\- Los médicos dicen que mi hermana murió al instante, que no sufrió, pero a la mierda los médicos, ella tuvo un montón de acero dentro de su cuerpo, ella tuvo heridas profundas. Mi padre fue a cirugía, peri murió en el quirófano, algo de un coagulo, no recuerdo bien. A mí solo me quedaron un par de cicatrices.

Lo último lo dije unen un suave susurro, y mi corazón se rompió por ella.

\- Benjamin estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, en el funeral, en mi casa los días posteriores. Pero cada vez que lo veía lo recordaba, mi padre y mi hermana murieron por nosotros dos. Las dos personas que más se preocupaban por mí, las que siempre me cuidaron, ellos murieron por un capricho mío, comencé a odiarme a mí misma y a odiarlo a él. Cuando tuve que volver a clases le dije a Benjamin que terminábamos, que no me buscara, y él lo cumplió hasta ayer. Antes no podía ni quiera mirarlo, o mirarme a mí misma en un espejo, lo recordaba todo. Pensé que iba a sentir lo mismo que antes, pero me encanta tenerlo de vuelta, algo dentro de mí se recompuso.

Un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero se las limpia rápidamente. Estoy ahí sentado, sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo expresar lo mucho que lo siento por ella.

\- Lo siento tanto.

\- Mi padre puso un seguro de vida en cada uno de nosotros, y cuando ellos murieron yo recibí un montón de dinero. Mi madre básicamente tiene todas las razones para odiarme, lo entiendo, yo los mate y le quite el dinero que le pertenecía. Pero mi padre quería eso, se supone que es para pagar la universidad.

\- No creo que haya sido tu culpa.

\- Pensamos diferente.

\- Cuéntame sobre tu hermana – Parecía un tema más fiable.

\- Ella era cuatro años mayor que yo, pero nunca le importo. Siempre jugaba conmigo a lo que sea que yo quería. Y como a mi madre no le gusta peinarme, ella siempre me hacía trenzas cuando iba a la escuela. Ella siempre me daba el pedazo más grande de chocolate, y me ayudaba con mis tareas.

\- Suena como que era genial.

\- Ella era extraordinaria. Debiste verla cuando conoció a Benjamin. Ella no estaba convencida cuando le hable de él, pero cuando lo conoció fue raro, ella iba de interrogarlo inquisitivamente a amarlo por completo. Anne era el tipo de persona que era agradable con todo el mundo, no había nadie que pensara mal de ella y todos los chicos querían estar con ella. Era difícil competir con eso, pero nunca me molesto, yo la amaba, y estaba orgullosa de que ella fuese la persona que era.

\- Me hubiese gustado conocerla – Comente con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Bella se habían aclarado, y su cara se iluminaba conforme hablaba de su hermana.

\- La habrías amado.

\- ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a Benjamin?

\- ¿Quieres conocerlo? – Preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Claro, además, si es tan importante para ti probablemente nos estaremos viendo seguido.

\- Va estar en casa la mayoría de las veces, espero que eso no te moleste.

\- Claro que no. Tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué estaba con su ex ese día?

\- A la mujer le acababan de diagnosticar cáncer de mama, estaba desolada y Benjamin es bueno siendo, ya sabes, consolador. Me sentí una perra después de saberlo. Eso me dejo claro la mala persona que soy. Ni siquiera sé porque te gusto, no sé porque quieres intentarlo.

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. Era algo horrible escuchar todo eso, todo por lo que había pasado. Me sentí físicamente mal.

\- ¿Entonces si quieres intentarlo? – Pregunte, no sonando nada nervioso, ella se veía tranquila, relajada incluso. No sabía si se sentía así o se ella era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Por qué no? No puede ser tan malo.

Sonreía. Me levante y me agache a su lado, dejando caer una de mis manos en una de sus mejillas y la bese, la bese suave, disfrutando del momento. Lo íbamos a intentar, ella al fin se estaba abriendo a mí, y lo íbamos a intentar, podría descubrir cada cosa de ella, quería descubrir cada cosa de ella, quería conocerla como nadie más la conoce, quería convertirme en todo para ella. Ella sonrió contra mis labios antes de dejar un último beso en mis labios.

\- Vamos ahora – Se le notaba emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa no dejaba sus labios.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, Benjamin está en el apartamento preparando algún tipo de documento.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres – Volví a acercarme a ella y la volví a besar. Besarla era mi nueva cosa favorita.

\- Eso quiero.

\- Vale, pues vamos.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sé, me odian, pero aquí esta. ¿Muy dramático?

Gracias a las… Bueno, tres de ustedes por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz.

¿Reviews? Nos leemos luego.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soy una imbécil por no actualizar, lo sé.

…

Bella y yo hablamos mientras terminábamos nuestra comida, ella me conto un poco acerca de todo; me gustaba especialmente cuando hablaba de libro, ella se sobre emocionaba, agitaba las manos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, explicando detalles que en realidad no me importaban, pero era interesante cuando ella lo contaba, su voz se elevaba y sus ojos saltaban emocionados. Era encantador. Me dio algunos detalles del tipo, Benjamin. Él le llevaba dos años a ella, pero era menor que yo. Era un importante abogado que estaba tratando una gran demanda empresarial aquí en Nueva York; ella incluso me hablo sobre sus gustos musicales, los cuales eran idénticos a los de ella.

\- Esa camarera te estaba mirando mucho – Resoplo desde el asiento del copiloto de mi auto. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada fija en el tráfico delante de nosotros.

\- Yo solo tenía ojos para ti, no me di cuenta – Ella no se inmuto.

\- Apuesto a que dejo su número en el recibo.

\- Es que soy irresistible – Ella rió y descruzo los brazos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? – Pregunto ella, girándose en el asiento para tener la mirada fija en mí.

\- No lo sé – Me removí, se suponía que saldríamos con John, pero mi hermana era una gran arruinadora de planes - ¿Salir contigo?

\- Oh no, iba a salir por John, pero ya que se canceló me voy a quedar estudiando.

\- ¿Estudiando?

\- Sí, tengo mi último examen el lunes y estaré jodidamente libre de la universidad.

\- Entonces voy a dormir todo el día – Murmure con aparente indiferencia, eso no era lo que quería hacer, pero no quería parecer un cachorro necesitado, por lo que intenté restarle importancia.

Ella asintió mientras entraba en el estacionamiento de su edificio. Bella parecía nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y hacia muecas cada vez que pensaba que no la estaba viendo.

\- Él puede ser algo rudo al principio – Dijo ella cuando estuvimos delante de su puerta. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de girar la llave y abrir la puerta.

\- ¡¿Bella?! – Grito un hombre desde una de las habitaciones. Bella rodo los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- ¡Sí! – Grito en respuesta, me miro y se encogió de hombros. La situación se sentía incomoda, por lo que me quede parado detrás de ella mientras sacaba cosas de sus bolsillos y las dejaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué coño estás haciendo con esta mierda? – Fruncí el ceño, ya no gritaba, pero hablaba alto y sonaba molesto, Bella se disculpó con la mirada antes de caminar unos pasos para encontrarse con un tipo que salía del baño. Él tenía un bote de pastillas en la mano y lo agitaba, su ceño fruncido.

\- No es nada – No pude ver la mirada en su rostro, estaba de espaldas a mí -. Benjamin, este es Edward – El finalmente se fijó en mí, parado incómodamente en medio de la sala. Bella se apartó y él se acercó a mí, estirando su mano.

\- Benjamin – Dijo con voz monótona. Sus ojos eran verdes, cabello castaño, alto. Tipo promedio. Sacudí su mano y asentí.

\- Edward.

\- Deja eso en el baño, hablamos después – Él le frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

\- Esto es incómodo – Dije cuando Benjamin estuvo en el baño.

\- No lo es.

\- Si, si lo es.

\- Podría ser peor – Ella tenía razón.

\- Entonces, Edward – Benjamin salía del baño y sonreía, camino hasta el sofá y se sentó – Escuche que eres doctor ¿Muy ocupado con el trabajo?

Me senté en una de las puntas del sofá, intentando estar lo más lejos de él como me fuese posible, su sonrisa me hacía pensar que en cualquier momento podría saltar hacia mí y arrancarme la garganta con los dientes.

\- No te imaginas cuanto – El asintió, mordiendo su labio superior. Miro a Bella, que estaba sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándonos.

\- Estas saliendo con un médico, a tu madre le gustaría eso.

\- Apuesto a que si – Dijo ella sin emoción en la voz.

\- Yo escuche que tú eres abogado, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo aquí? – Tal vez salió un poco más rudo de lo que pretendía, pero el hablo sobre su madre, y al parecer eso la molestaba, no la quería molesta.

\- Esta gran empresa farmacéutica fue demandada por negligencia, y el dueño es un viejo amigo de mi padre, por lo que le pidió el favor de encargarse del caso.

\- Y su padre busco al mejor – Dijo Bella con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y malditos sean los celos que sentía.

\- Eso – Dijo el sonriéndole.

\- ¿y cómo va el caso hasta ahora? – Volví a hacer que me mirara a mí.

\- Pues, solo necesito unos días más y creo que lo tendré ganado – Su voz estaba llena de confianza.

\- Entonces, ¿Te vas pronto? – _Por favor di que sí, por favor dique sí, por favor di que sí._

\- No, me voy a quedar un tiempo después de haber cerrado el caso – El me miro y sonrió, y juro que su sonrisa decía "Voy a estar aquí, no lavas a tener tan fácil, ella fue mía una vez, la puedo volver a tener" quise sacarle la sonrisa a golpes, pero supuse que eso no haría muy feliz a Bella, que nos miraba embelesada, sin notar la confrontación de miradas delante de ella.

\- Ordene pizza – Se volvió hacia Bella - ¿ya comieron?

\- Si, justo antes de venir – Respondió, aunque no me lo pregunto directamente a mí.

\- Oh.

\- Yo podría comer un poco más - Murmuro Bella mirándome con timidez, creo que esperaba que yo no escuchara eso.

\- Siempre puedes comer más – Benjamin rio y negó con la cabeza -. Te lo digo, Edward, vas a ir a la quiebra si la sigues llevando a comer afuera. Deberías hacer que ella cocine.

\- Cállate – Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente queriéndole decir más que eso.

\- Ella ya lo hizo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Benjamin me miro sorprendido, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca un poco abierta.

\- Si, y estuvo bastante bueno. Como tú dices, tendré que hacer que lo haga más seguido – Toma eso, imbécil. Me sentí como un adolescente compitiendo por la atención de una chica, y no estaba muy lejos de eso, pero no me importaba. Estaba completamente bien con hacerlo, siempre y cuando yo me ganara a la chica.

\- Bella cocino para mí como… dos meses después de que nos conocimos, y fue porque su hermana la obligo.

Bella torció sus labios en una mueca y luego sonrió – Tú no te portabas bien conmigo.

\- Si lo hacía.

Ella le saco la lengua antes de que el timbre sonara, Benjamin se levantó y hablo con alguien por el intercomunicador – Es la pizza, voy a bajar un momento.

Apenas l puerta ce cerro detrás de Benjamin Bell salto sobre sus pies y se dejó caer en el sofá a mi lado, sus manos fueron a mi pecho y acercó su cara a la mía.

\- ¿Estas bien con esto? – Me pregunto antes de dejar caer sus labios en los mis, fue un roce ligero que duro un par de segundos antes de que ella se apartara y mirara directo a mis ojos.

\- Claro, él es importante para ti.

\- Gracias.

Volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos, estaba vez abriendo su boca y dejándome entrar. Besarla era mi cosa favorita, me gustaban los sonidos de placer que hacia cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaban, me encantaban los gemidos que soltaba cada vez que atrapaba si labio inferior entre mi dientes. La bese fuerte, sus manos en su cadera, moviéndose ansiosamente debajo de si camisa y las suyas en mi cuello y cabello. Me aleje de sus labios para atacar su cuello, dejando suaves besos húmedos en cada lugar que tocaba, disfrutando de cada centímetro del pequeño y suave espacio.

\- Me haces muy difícil resistir.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte alejándome de su cuello y mirándola a los ojos. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas detrás de mí cuello, y las mías debajo de su camisa, situadas a la altura de la cintura. Nuestros cuerpos girados, de manera que estábamos uno frente al otro.

\- Lo intento, mantenerme físicamente alejada de ti – Eran su voz había pesar.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte con genuina curiosidad. A Bella no quería solo llevarla a la cama, con ella quería más, pero era un hombre, Jodidamente por supuesto que quería tener sexo, y era seguro como la mierda que quería tener sexo con ella.

\- Me gustas, pero no soy experta en el tema – Ella sonrió con timidez, quitando las manos de mí y dejándolas caer en su regazo, aparte mis manos de donde estaban y tome las suyas entre las mías -. Nunca me ha parecido correcto ir por ahí teniendo sexo con quien te plazca, creo que se debe tener, ya sabes, decencia sobre con quien lo haces.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras – Y no digo que el que tú lo hicieras te hace menos decente que otros tipos, pero para mí es de esa forma, es algo personal, no me quiero a mi misma teniendo sexo con cualquiera. Quiero que nosotros tengamos más de lo que tenemos ahora antes de ir hacia ahí.

\- No quiero que pienses que te presiono.

\- Sé que no lo haces, pero haces todo tan jodidamente difícil – Sonreí y luego ella lo hizo -. Cada vez que me besas lo único que quiero es llevarlo más lejos. Mucho más lejos.

\- Es que soy irresistible – Ella rio.

Ambos nos giramos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Benjamin cargando una caja gigante de pizza en sus manos. Cerro la puerta con una patada y dejo la caja en la mesa.

\- Yo me voy – Anuncie levantándome. Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido. No me iba porque quisiera, quería demostrarle que confiaba en ella, que estaba bien con la situación con Benjamin, que quería que esto fuese algo serio. Tome sus manos entre las mías, haciendo que se levantara -. Solo iré a dormir, me has entretenido mucho.

Sus mejillas se volvieron de un adorable tono rosa – Lo siento – Susurro.

\- Te veo luego – Bese sus labios por unos segundos antes de alejarme y volverme hacia Benjamin -. Un gusto conocerte – El murmuró algo con la boca llena de comida, por lo que no lo entendí. Asintió hacia mí mientras caminaba hasta la puerta junto a Bella.

\- Nos vemos – Dijo con una sonrisa. Salí y camine hasta el ascensor, escuchando como ella cerraba la puerta.

\- Mi teléfono vibro desde mis pantalones, lo saque, realmente sin querer responder, con la única persona con la que quería hablar había cerrado su puerta unos segundo atrás. El ascensor abrió sus puertas al tiempo que pulsaba la tecla para responder una llamada de mi madre.

\- Mama – Dije en un susurro mientras entraba al ascensor. Pulse el botón de planta baja mientras que al otro lado de la línea mi madre suspiraba, molesta.

\- Edward Cullen ¿Se te ha olvidado que tienes madre? – Bien, ella estaba furiosa.

\- No mama, no lo he olvidado.

\- Pues es lo que parece. Siempre andas pegado a ese estúpido teléfono, pero nunca tienes tiempo para llamarme.

\- Lo siento, he estado trabajando – Esa excusa siempre funcionaba. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Salí. Saludando al conserje en mí camino hacia la puerta de vidrio de la entrada. Las calles estaban frías y mi madre me estaba quitando todo el buen humor. Camine hasta mi auto.

\- Estoy segura que sí, pero también estoy segura de que has tenido algo de tiempo libre. Todo lo que haces es salir a follarte chicas desvergonzadas. Para eso si tienes tiempo, pero no, no tienes nada de tiempo para mí, la mujer que te llevo en su vientre nueve meses y que te crio desde entonces.

Mi madre no era tímida al momento de reprenderme, y gracias a mi hermana, ella sabía del infame modo de vida que había llevado. Suspire desbloqueando el auto y entrando.

\- Lo siento mamá, de verdad.

\- Deberías. Tu hermana que dijo que no vas a trabajar mañana – _Chismosa_.

\- No, no lo hare – A la mierda mis planes de dormir todo el día de llenarme de comida basura tanto como pudiera.

\- Te quiero en casa mañana, antes del almuerzo. Tu hermana también vendrá, Estará toda la familia.

\- Vale, ahí estaré – Lo pensé por un momento, no quería tener demasiadas esperanzas, pero si había un cambio de planes era mejor avisar a mi madre -. ¿Está bien para ti si llevo a alguien conmigo?

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Una chica? –

La detuve antes de que continuara –Si, una chica, ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No – Su voz se volvió más cálida, más maternal -. Por supuesto que no. Serviré un plato más.

\- Bien – Dije impaciente, quería colgar, pero eso la enfurecería, la conocía. Esme Cullen era un maldito huracán cuando estaba realmente molesta.

\- ¿Estas saliendo con ella?

\- Mamá, estoy cansado, no he dormido nada. Hablamos mañana.

\- Bien – Ella claramente no estaba de acuerdo, pero lo estaba dejando pasar.

\- Te quiero – Dije antes de colgar.

Encendí el auto y me prepare para la dulce gloria de dormir luego de veinte cuatro horas de trabajo.

El recorrido de Brooklyn a Manhattan fue ligero, sin mucho tráfico y solo yo con mi cabeza llena de pensamientos. Mientras una suave melodía se escuchaba en los altavoces del auto no podía sacar la imagen de Isabella Swan de mi cabeza, la imagen de ella sonriéndome, la imagen de ella diciendo que lo íbamos a intentar.

Yo estaba completamente listo para intentarlo. Ella me gustaba, demasiado. Y era un poco intimidante la manera en la que me sentía, porque le daba el poder a ella de lastimarme como nadie lo ha hecho.

Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo mientras subía en el ascensor de mi edificio.

"**Si mañana tienes algún tiempo libre, avísame"**

Envié el mensaje antes de acobardarme, me sentía como un cabrón necesitado escribiéndole ese tipo de cosas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y camine hasta mi puerta, la abrí al tiempo que la alerta de un mensaje sonaba. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí después de entrar, encendí la luz de la sala y abrí su respuesta.

"_**Claro guapo. Comenzare temprano así puedo terminar rápido."**_

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír. Deje las llaves en el sofá de la sala y fui a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua.

"**Bien. Quiero llevarte a un lugar"**

Me tome el agua de un trago y camine a mi habitación, dejando la luz de la sala encendida. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ni siquiera me moleste en encender la luz, caí la cama y lo último que vi en mi teléfono fue:

"_**Estoy esperándolo" **_

Antes de cerrar los ojos y entrar en coma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo siento si la historia vas lento, intentaré que las cosas avancen un poco más rápido de ahora en adelante. Y lo siento por no haber actualizado, pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que estaré aquí más seguido.

Una cosa, en los comentarios anteriores dije algo sobre que solo tres personas leían la historia, y bueno, si alguien pensó que lo dije de mala manera, lo siento, no era mi intención, bromeaba, mi humor es negro.

¿Reviews?

PD: ¿VIERON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE GAME OF THRONES? OH POR DIOS.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personaje son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo lo que hice fue dormir. Por horas. Fue malditamente glorioso. Incluso lo hice por más de diez horas seguidas. Amaba mi trabajo, y estaba bien con el hecho de dormir poco, pero tener un día libre y poder dormir toda la noche era malditamente refrescante. Me había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana, fui al baño y comí un montón de galletas de chocolate de la caja y tome dos vasos de jugo de naranja antes de volver a mi habitación y caer dormido una vez más.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando me levante, incluso a esa hora ya tenía tres llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Deje el teléfono sobre mi cama y quitándome los calzoncillos en el camino, me dirigí al baño. Deje el pedazo de tela en el cesto de la ropa sucia antes de meterme en la ducha y activar el agua caliente, si había algo que amaba tanto como dormir o como el sexo, era ducharme con agua caliente. Me moví debajo del agua, dejando que la calidez relajara mis músculos.

Solo había pasado unos siete minutos debajo de la ducha cuando escuche el tono de mi teléfono, medio ahogado por el sonido del agua cayendo, suspire y gire el grifo. Mi madre no iba a parar hasta que respondiera y le dijera que estaba de camino a su casa. Saque mi cabello y envolví mis caderas en una toalla.

\- Mama, lo juro… - Comencé a decir con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, hasta que una risita familiar me interrumpió. Mire el identificador de llamadas y me quise patear a mí mismo – Bella.

\- Hola Edward – Podía escucharla sonrisa en su voz.

\- Pensé que ibas a estar estudiando.

\- Si, resulta que no puedo más, y dijiste que te avisara si terminaba temprano.

\- Cierto – Me recosté en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y la espalda apoyada en el cabecero -. Te quiero llevar a un lugar.

\- Oh, ¿Puedo saber a dónde?

\- No, no puedes.

\- Idiota.

\- Solo espérame lista dentro de una media hora, ¿vale? – Yo absolutamente no iba a decirle que la quería llevar a casa de mis padres.

\- Vale – Respondió como una niña pequeña a la que sus padres le acaban de decir que todavía no puede abrir sus regalos de navidad. Sonreí.

\- ¿Debo usar algún tipo de ropa o…?

\- Lo que usas usualmente está bien – Mi madre amaría a Bella tanto si vestía una bolsa de basura como si vestía una elegante vestido de noche.

\- Me gustaría saber adónde vamos – Murmuro enfurruñada al otro lado de la línea.

\- Si bueno, eso no va a pasar. Te veo en media hora.

\- Bien.

Sonreí como un idiota mientras dejaba el teléfono a un lado y buscaba ropa en mi closet. Me gustaba la ansiedad que crecía en mi interior, me gustaba saber que ella iba a ser la primera chica que llevaba a casa de mis padres, me encantaba que fuese ella, estaba emocionado por su reacción al saber a donde la llevaba, y la reacción de mi familia al ver a quien había llevado. Nunca había tenido novia, nunca fue un tipo serio en cuanto a situaciones románticas, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer dejaba bastante claro que mis intenciones con Bella eran bastante serias.

Después de vestirme con unos pantalones negros y una simple camisa blanca, tome mis zapatos en las manos, puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y camine hasta la sala. Puse mis zapatos lo más rápido que pude y casi salí corriendo por la puerta.

\- Llegas tarde – Me dijo Bella, que esperaba en el vestíbulo de su edificio. Sonreí y mire el reloj alrededor de mi muñeca.

\- No es cierto. Llegué temprano.

\- Pues no se siente así – Negué con la cabeza y sonreía. Ella camino hacia mí y dejo un suave beso sobre mis labios. La tome de la mano y caminamos hasta mi auto - ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

\- Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a poner histérica, porque no significa nada – _Significa mucho _-, no es la gran cosa – _Si es bastante grande, al menos para mí._

Ella frunció el ceño, soltó mi mano y camino hasta la puerta del copiloto – No te voy a prometer eso – Dijo cuando ambos estuvimos en el interior del auto.

El auto ronroneo cuando encendí el motor y lo hice avanzar, mire a Bella de reojo y ella me miraba con el rostro lleno de preguntas, sus ojos brillando con expectación y curiosidad – Entonces no te digo nada – Me encogí de hombros. Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar después de algunos segundos callada. Miro el camino del frente, y luego volvió su mirada a mí.

\- Vale.

\- Vale, ¿Qué?

\- Vale, no me pondré histérica.

\- Tampoco puedes negarte a ir.

\- ¿Me vas a llevar a un prostíbulo? Porque estaría bien con eso. ¿Vas a llevarme a un lugar secreto donde me dirás que has estado fingiendo y me sacaras los órganos para traficarlos? – Reí por sus palabras, puede que lleva este en sus veinte, pero a veces actuaba y decía cosas que eran propias de una adolescente, eso me gustaba.

\- Es bueno saber que estas bien con ir a un prostíbulo. Y sobre lo otro, no, no soy esa clase de tipo.

Ella estuvo callada por unos minutos, mirando de un lado a otro, contemplando las posibilidades.

\- Vale, no voy a negarme a ir.

Tome una respiración profunda antes de pronunciar las palabras – Vamos a casa de mis padres.

Ella asintió, y por un momento pensé que incluso estaba relajada con el hecho, pero el pánico y los nervios comenzaron a verse en su expresión.

\- Oh por Dios, ¡Edward! Debiste decirlo antes. ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que me presente con ellos vistiendo esto? – Señalo a sí misma. Vestía pantalones desteñidos y desgastados, estos caían sueltos de su cadera y una camiseta verde menta cubría su parte superior. Zapatos de tela de un verde más suave que el de su camiseta. Su cabello caía suelto sobre su espalda y hombros.

\- Estas perfecta.

\- No. Me veo desaliñada, nada decente. ¿Qué irán a pensar tus padres de mí?

Por muy retorcido que suene, yo disfrutaba de su pánico, ella no se estaba negando a ir, ella no encontraba apresurado y raro que la estuviera llevando con mis padres, ella solo estaba nerviosa por lo que pensarían de ella, porque quería agradarles.

\- Les vas a encantar.

\- Te odio. Debiste advertirme, no funcionó bien cuando no sé lo que me espera.

\- No me odias. Mis padres te van a amar, deja de ser tan tonta.

\- Vale, no te odio, pero ahora mismo no me agradas mucho. Y no soy tonta – Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño estaba fruncido. Detuve el auto en un semáforo en rojo y gire hacia ella.

\- Me gustas tanto – Susurre antes de besarla. Ella abrió su boca para mí y me inundó la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía al besarla. Su lengua se movió junto a la mía, y sus manos fueron a mi cabello casi de inmediato. Sonreí contra sus suaves labios antes de alejarme.

\- Tu también me gustas mucho – Confesó cuando volví a poner el auto en marcha. Alce mis cejas y la mire por un segundo.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Si, mucho – Sus mejillas estaban de un ligero tono de rosa, y sus labios estaban luchando por no sonreír.

\- ¿Cuánto es mucho para ti?

\- Bastante – Soltó una risita suave.

\- Quiero que me digas que tanto te gusto.

\- ¿Y qué voy a tener a cambio de darte esa información? – Su voz cambio, ahora me hablaba casi con seriedad, como si fuesen negocios, pero sus ojos delataban lo divertida que estaba con nuestro pequeño juego.

\- Podría ser muy beneficioso de para ti tenerme de tu lado.

\- Oh, ¿Así que voy a tener beneficios? ¿De qué clase de beneficios hablamos?

\- Beneficios de cualquier tipo – Las palabras salieron de mi con el todo más sugestivo posible. Ella rió antes de volver a ponerse seria.

\- Me gustas más que el pollo frito. Y casi tanto como el chocolate. La manera en la que me siento cuando estoy contigo es como cuando lees un libro y al final tu personaje favorito sigue vivo – Las palabras salieron de ella con dificultad, como si le costara mucho pronunciarlas.

\- Tú si sabes cómo ser romántica.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Estaba eufórico por dentro. Yo le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Casi podía ver un futuro con nosotros juntos, tal vez incluso viviendo bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo nuestras vidas como no lo había hecho con nadie más. Me imagine a mis mismo llegando del trabajo y encontrarla en la cocina, terminando la cena, me imaginé besando sus labios después de haber pasado todo el día sin verla, nos imagine a los dos sentados alrededor de la mesa hablando sobre nuestros días, compartiendo.

\- ¿Esa es la casa de tus padres? – Preguntó con sorpresa, al ver que estacionaba en frente de una casa en los suburbios de Manhattan. La calle estaba silenciosa, las imponentes casi parecían deshabitadas desde afuera. Salí y rodee el auto, encontrando con ella del otro lado.

\- Si, aquí es – Ella asintió, y era obvio que estaba nerviosa. Tome su mano y subimos los escalones de la imponente casa victoriana delante de nosotros. Me volví hacia ella – Está bien, les vas a gustar – Bese su frente antes de tocar el timbre. Unos segundos después mi madre estaba abriendo la enorme puerta de madera para nosotros.

\- Hijo – Dijo histéricamente, bajando un par de escalones y rodeándome con los brazos. Senti la mano de Bella apretarse dentro de la mia, por lo que me aleje un poco de mi madre. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido antes de dediacrle a Bella la mas grande de las sonrisas.

\- Mama, ella es Isabella Swan. Bella, ella es Esme – Bella le dio una sonrisa timida, aparentemente sin darse cuentade que mi madre estaba planeando nuestra boda en su cabeza.

\- Mucho gusto – Bella le tendio una mano y mi madre negó con la cabeza, soltando una carcajada, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, con incluso mas entusiasmo del que uso conmigo.

\- Que encantadora eres – Murmuro todavía pegada a Bella -. Estoy feliz de que estes aquí.

\- También estoy contenta de estar aquí – Bella le sonrió y mi madre junto las manos a la altura de su pecho, mirándonos soñadoramente.

\- Bueno, entren, ya todos están aquí, y la comida está casi lista – Mi madre seguía murmurando mientras caminaba al interior de la casa, sus tacones resonando en el piso de madrea.

\- Te odio, ella se ve malditamente elegante y yo estoy usando jeans y camiseta, todo es tu culpa – Intento soltar mi mano, pero la sostuve más fuerte. Sonreí y la arrastré al interior conmigo, cerrando la gran puerta detrás de nosotros.

Bella observaba su alrededor maravillada. La casa era simple, de colores otoñales y sin muebles muy ostentosos. La amplia sala de estar estaba llena de gente, todos susurrando mientras nos miraban. Bella sonrió hacia las personas delante de nosotros y todos callaron inmediatamente. Fueron unos buenos segundos de incomodidad hasta que John salió de detrás de mi hermana y corrió hasta nosotros, rodeando la cintura de Bella con los brazos.

\- ¡Bella! – Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos – Lamento que nuestros planes se arruinaran – Su cara seguía pegada al torso de Bella.

\- No te preocupes, siempre lo podemos dejar para otro día – John se alejó, asintiendo y echándole a su madre una mirada de disgusto.

\- Hola tío – Asintió hacia mi antes de tomar la mano de Bella y llevarla hasta un sofá de cuero negro, donde se encontraban Jasper y mi padre -. Bella, este es mi papa y él es mi abuelo. Señores, ella es Bella.

\- ¿Alguna amiga tuya? – Le pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido después de haber estrechado la mano de Bella.

\- Ella también es la novia del tío Edward – Me acerque a ellos, parándome al lado de Bella y tomando una de sus manos entre la mía. Mi padre se levantó y la miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Bueno, eso es una novedad – Le ofreció su mano y Bella la estrecho, no pareciendo muy convencida sobre qué hacer con la situación -. Carlisle Cullen, encantado de conocerle.

\- Isabella Swan.

Mi padre abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por una voz notablemente irritada desde detrás de nosotros - ¿Así que eres la novia de Edward?

Alice estaba parada junto a una columna, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus labios rojos torcidos en una mueca. Su falda de tubo se veía demasiado ajustada, y su camisa lucia demasiado… planchada.

\- Si, Alice – Respondí con el tono más agradable que pude lograr -. Estamos juntos.

\- ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – Parecía como que todos en la habitación habían dejado de respiras. Mi madre miraba a Alice mortificada, como su lo estuviera arruinando para ella. John seguía sosteniendo la mano de Bella, ajeno a las palabras insultantes de su madre, mi padre y Jasper parecían avergonzados y el tío Liam parecía extrañamente divertido con la situación.

\- Alice – Susurro mi madre entre dientes -. Ya basta.

\- ¿Qué? Solo viendo su ropa puedo ver que no fue de un lugar decente – Sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse a mi lado.

\- Tu camisa es camisa es casi transparente, lo cual no es muy decente. Y tu falda esta tan apretada que puedo ver que no usas ropa interior. Cuida lo que dices de otras personas – La voz de Bella se mantuvo firme, y sonrió un poco cuando la boca de mi hermana se abrió con sorpresa. El tío Liam soltó una carcajada y mi madre lo miro horrorizada.

\- Bella, lo lamento tanto, esto…

\- Este bien, de verdad – Bella le sonrió y apretó mi mano.

\- Mama, nos vamos a ir ahora – Sentí que era lo que Bella deseaba.

\- Pero Edward, el almuerzo ya está casi listo.

\- Comeremos en otro lado – Mi madre parecía preparada para intentar obligarnos a quedarnos, hasta que se fijó en Bella y se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba.

\- Bien. Pero me gustaría que volvieran otro día. Te quiero conocer más – Lo último lo dijo dirigido a Bella ella sonrió y asintió.

\- Nos vemos después John – Ellos se abrazaron -. Fue un gusto – Asintió hacia mi padre y hacia Jasper y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

\- John, asegúrate de no repetir esta palabra, al menos no mientras seas menor de quince – El niño asintió, esperando ansioso por mis palabras -. Alice, eres una completa perra. Y tu camisa está muy planchada. Nos vemos, papa.

Tome la mano de Bella y salimos. Cerramos la puerta justo cuando los gritos de mi hermana comenzaron a sonar detrás de nosotros.

\- Eso fue horrible.

Después de un momento de manejar sin rumbo Bella había accedido a visitar mi apartamento, que era a donde estábamos entrando. Intente recordar si tenía ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, o platos sin lavar en el fregadero, pero no tuve una visión clara de cómo estaba el lugar la última vez que lo vi.

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso – Murmure riendo mientras abría la puerta para ella y la dejaba entrar.

\- Es muy de hombre- Aprobó cuando las luces estuvieron encendidas y ambos estuvimos dentro. Se desplomo sobre el sofá soltando aire por la boca. Me senté a su lado.

\- No fue tan horrible.

\- Fue bastante horrible, tu familia es algo inusual.

\- ¿Has conocido padres antes?

\- Por supuesto, a los padres de Benjamin – No era como que yo quisieras torturarme a mí mismo con la historia, pero ella parecía emocionada por contarme, por lo que la inste a seguir -. El muy imbécil me llevo a conocerlos después de tres encuentros entre nosotros. Yo estaba nerviosa, pero al segundo de conocerlos me relaje por completo, son de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Ellos inmediatamente me hicieron sentir bienvenida. El padre de Benjamin, Amun, ponía una cerveza en mi mano cada vez que veía la botella vacía, y su madre me sirvió comida hasta el punto que Benjamin tuvo que interceder porque iba a reventa, le dijo a su madre que no quería una novia gorda, justo después de pronunciar las palabras ella le arrojo un plato de comida encima.

Ella lucia contenta hablando sobre eso, y los celos picaron en mí. La situación con mi familia había sido un completo desastre, y Bella se sintió mal en el proceso.

\- Lamento lo de hoy.

\- Esta bien, no fue tu culpa – Ella se veía más chispeante ahora, la alegría volviendo a sus ojos. Con una sonrisa, se irguió en el sofá y se acercó a mí, su cara tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir su aliento contra mi rostro. No sé lo que intentaba ella, pero no la deje, toma su cara entre mis manos y la acerque más, pegando sus labios a los míos, moviéndolos suavemente hasta que ella jadeo y abrió su boca para mí.

Sus manos se movieron de sus costados y comenzaron a hacer su recorrido por mi cuerpo, al igual que las mías por el suyo. Sus dedos se movían por mis costados, debajo de la camisa, acariciendo ansiosamente mi piel, encendiendo fuego en cada lugar que tocaba. Yo me limité a acariciar su cuello y hombros, siendo todo lo decente que podía ser. Hasta que la pequeña pervertida puso sus dedos en el dobladillo de mi camisa y la levanto. Yo, como buen hombre, no me negué. La ayude a sacar la camisa y cuando estuvo fuera la arrojo a algún rincón. Ella sonrió mientras miraba mí la piel desnuda con bastante detalle. Sus ojos brillaban y sus sonrientes labios estaban provocando cosas duras en mí. Puso las manos en mis hombros y volvió a besarme, pero este beso era diferente, más ansioso y salvaje. Y sabía que si no nos deteníamos yo no iba a poder parar después. Intente apártala, pero ella se negó con firmeza.

\- Bella – Dije sintiéndome estúpido, un consejo: Nunca intenten detener a una chica que les está dando lo que desean desde que la conocieron -. Tenemos que parar ahora.

\- No quiero parar – Sus labios formaron el más lindo puchero antes de volver a sonreír y volvió a pegar sus labios a los míos.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunte.

\- Si maldición. Si, Edward, estoy segura. Bastante justo. Asentí, y con manos agiles saque su camiseta por su cabeza. Ella rio cuando la arroje del mismo modo que hizo ella con la mía.

Alzo una pierna por encima de mí, quedando sentada sobre mi regazo. Mi dureza presionándose dulcemente contra ella. Podía sentir lo excitada que estaba, y yo ciertamente lo estaba. Puse cada una de mis palmas abiertas sobre el centro de cada uno de sus glúteos, su trasero sintiéndose tan firme como se veía, y en un movimiento, la levante, sujetándola contra mí. Ella soltaba carcajadas mientras yo caminaba con paso firme hacia mi habitación. No me moleste en encender la luz al entrar, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Bella, desnuda en mi cama, todos los otros pensamientos se esfumaron al momento en que ella me dijo que estaba segura.

\- He estado esperando por este momento desde que te conocí – Susurre dejándola caer suavemente contra el colchón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AJAAAAA, ¿pensaban que se los iba a dar así de fácil?

Bueno. Si tengo errores de ortografía, de verdad lo siento, escribo por las noches y de paso, a veces no encuentro los lentes así que se me pasan cosas.

La historia está ambientada en Nueva York, no en Seattle, ¿Alguna vez dije que era Seattle? Si es así, lo siento.

Gracias a todas por comentar, me hacen feliz.

PD: En realidad no tengo nada más para decir, pero quería poner un PD.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no tenía ni idea de que escribir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mire mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama. Sin camisa, con un sujetador de algodón de un suave color verde. Los pantalones colgaban de su cadera y se veía el borde de su ropa interior, que no hacia juego con el sujetador. Sonreí y me incline con mis rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas y apoyando las manos alrededor de ella, a la altura de su cuello y la volví a besar, demostrando lo mucho que la deseaba con mis labios. Podía notar la sonrisa en sus labios cuando llevo sus manos hasta el borde de mis pantalones y soltó el botón y bajó el cierre. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la sostuve fuerte, mientras girábamos de modo que ella quedo recostada encima de mí.

\- Muy bonito – Rio acomodándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Ella mi miro, pasando su mirada por mi rostro, mi torso desnudo y por ultimo a mi vientre, donde se veía vello, ahí donde ella había dejado abierto el cierre.

Sus manos fueron hasta mi pecho, se sentía tan suave, su toque seguro contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos mientras ella pasaba a mis hombros y los abrí cuando la sentí depositar un beso en mi mandíbula. Bien, estaba preparado. Me incline hacia adelante y alce mis manos hasta su espalda, sonreí cuando el broche de su sujetador cedió a mis dedos y la extremos cayeron a sus costados. Ella rió cuando nos volví a girar y ella quedo debajo de mí, jale el sujetador con una mano, mientras que con la otra atrapaba el broche de su pantalón. Arroje la prenda hacia un lado, y me detuve para admirarla. La poca luz de la habitación era la que se filtraba por la ventana, la cortina color crema estaba medio descorrida, pero era iluminación suficiente. Ella estaba tranquilamente recostada en el colchón, su respiración rápida hacia que sus pechos subieran y bajaran a un ritmo constante.

Apoyando mi peso en mis rodillas y en uno de mis codos, acerque una mano y acaricie uno de sus pechos con mi dedo pulgar. Fue delicado, suave, pero no pude aguantar mucho después de que ella abriera un poco los labios y dejara salir un suave gemido. Primero bese sus labios, dejando que su lengua se enredara con la mía antes d comenzar a bajar, dejando besos por su cuello y clavícula antes de llegar a donde deseaba. Uno de sus pezones fue a parar entre mis labios, mientras mi lengua jugaba tentativamente con él. Bella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí.

\- Edward… - Se interrumpió cuando succioné la suave piel entre mis labios – Maldita sea. Solo hazlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Pregunté en un susurro mi entras descendía por su vientre. Enganche mis dedos al borde de sus pantalones y tire de ellos con fuerza, retrocediendo hasta quedar parada delante de ella para poder sacarlos completamente, junto a sus zapatos y dejándolos caer al piso. Su ropa interior era de maldito encaje, color crema. No sabía si reír o negar con la cabeza por lo descombinado de su ropa interior.

La miré, casi completamente desnuda sobre las arrugadas sábanas de mi cama, y saque los pantalones fuera de mí lo más rápido que pude, sacando junto a ellos mi ajustado bóxer. Ella me miro. _Me miro_.

Una de sus cejas estaba alzada, su labio inferior estaba atrapado debajo de sus dientes superiores, su respiración agitada y su cabello alborotado. Volví a acercarme a ella y con impaciencia saque sus bragas por sus piernas. Ellas soltó un grito, alzando sus caderas para hacerlo más fácil. Sus manos se movían inquietas en sus costados, sus mejillas estaban de un suave color rosa y sus pies también se movían. Me incline sobre ella, con mis labios pegados a los suyos, pero con el suficiente espacio para poder susurrar.

\- Te ves nerviosa.

\- Lo estoy – Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo he tenido sexo con una persona antes – _Benjamin_. Rápidamente lancé su imagen fuera de mi cabeza y la bese.

\- No tienes por qué estar nerviosa – Ella sonrió tímidamente -. Eres hermosa.

Su cara se ilumino con la más grande de las sonrisas y acerco su rostro al mío. Gemí de sorpresa cuando sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior – Déjate de cursilerías y hazlo.

\- Como gustes.

Localice con mi mano la mesita de noche, en la que descansaba una caja de condones y puso uno sobre mí lo más rápido que pude, lo cual fue bastante rápido gracias a mis experiencias previas, debo decir.

Sus piernas rodearon mis caderas, y gimió dulcemente al sentir el contacto de mi erección contra su centro. Ella estaba húmeda, completamente preparada para mi introducción. Yo me apoyaba en mis rodillas, mis manos acariciaban su trasero, recorriendo todo el camino por sus muslos, sosteniéndola con firmeza mientras ella alzaba su cadera dándole más fuerza y profundidad a mis embestidas. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños alrededor del material de mi colcha, arrugándolo sin consideración, y su cabeza su cabeza estaba reclinada contra las almohadas, su respiración irregular contrastaba con la mía. Bella soltaba suaves suspiros cada vez que llegaba profundo dentro de ella, y un par de veces incluso susurró mi nombre mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la carne de mis brazos.

Isabella dejo escapar un suave grito cuando se corrió, su cuerpo tensándose y luego relajándose debajo de mí. Me incliné, rozando un beso entre sus pechos cuando lo sentí llegar. El orgasmo me hizo soltar un gemido, antes de caer completamente sobre ella, pero aun apoyando mí peso en mis codos. Rodé y me quede acostado a su lado, nuestros brazos tocándose mientras ambos intentábamos controlar nuestras respiraciones.

Me levanté, sintiendo como Bella me seguía con la mirada y caminé hasta el baño, lavando mi cara con agua fría y dejando caer el condón usado en la papelera. Cuando volví y me acosté en el mismo espacio que había ocupado minutos antes, Bella ya estaba cubierta con la sabana hasta la barbilla.

\- Eso fue… - Ella comenzó, pero no siguió.

\- Lo sé.

\- Estoy toda llena de sudor, ¿te importa si me doy una ducha? – Ella se inclinó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, llevando una almohada para cubrirse. Reí y negué con la cabeza.

\- En absoluto. Es la puerta de la derecha.

Ella asintió, y se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación por un minuto, con el ceño fruncido. Suspira y se levanta, dándome la espalda y cubriendo su parte trasera con la almohada.

\- Sabes que ya vi todo eso, ¿verdad?

\- Cállate – Corrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Respire profundamente, satisfecho. El mejor sexo que había tenido en un montón de tiempo. Y la espera había valido completamente la pena. Cada centímetro de Bella era suave, cremoso y hermoso. Según el reloj de mi mesa de noche, era poco más de mediodía. El sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación, y el tráfico en la calle no se oía tan estresante como siempre me había parecido. Cubrí mi desnudez con una sábana y deje mi cabeza caer en una de las almohadas. Oí el agua de la ducha correr. Oí un pitido sonar en la habitación. Abrí un ojo, luego el otro. Me levante perezosamente, rodeé la cama y recogí el teléfono de Bella del interior del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Benjamin. Atendí la llamada sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Vendrás a comer? ¿O te quedaras con él?- Casi pude sentir como escupía la palabras _él_, lo pronunció con todo el desagrado que le fue posible.

\- Bella está en la ducha, no sé si se va a quedar conmigo – La línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero él seguía ahí, podía escuchar su respiración.

\- Vale, dile que me escriba sobre lo que va a hacer – Me senté en el borde de la cama, todavía desnudo.

\- Bien, se lo hare saber – Estaba terminando la llamada cuando Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación, usando una diminuta toalla azul claro, la piel húmeda y el cabello enrollado en un moño alto. Me sonrió cuando se acercó a mí, y alzo una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que su teléfono estaba en mis manos.

\- Benjamin llamó – Me encogí de hombros, un poco de que ella se pudiera molestar. Caminó hacia mí, y se paró delante mi con, sujetando el nudo de la toalla y mirándome.

\- ¿Qué quería? – Ella no parecía molesta en absoluto, por lo que llevé mis manos a cada lado de su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí. Ella observó mi miembro volver a la vida, pero no dio señales de reconocimiento.

\- Saber si vas a ir a casa pronto o te vas a quedar conmigo – Ella torció su boca con una mueca, pensando por un momento hasta que volví a hablar -. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo, a pasar la noche?

\- Claro – Presioné suavemente la piel de su cintura.

\- Tengo que… Tengo que estar en la universidad a las siete y media, tengo la prueba.

\- Te puedo llevar antes de ir al hospital – Sentí como mi maldito corazón saltaba en mi pecho cuando ella asintió.

\- Hazle saber a Benjamin – Le tendí su teléfono y ella lo tomo asintiendo. Tacleo durante un momento antes de llevarse el teléfono a la oreja y mi cosa favorita fue que no hizo ademan de alejarse de mí.

\- Benjamin – Se calló, escuchando lo que él decía al otro lado de la línea. Su ceño se frunció -. No, me voy a quedar – Se volvió a callar y noté como su cara mostraba señales claras de que se estaba molestando. La solté e intente darle privacidad. Caminé hasta la puerta de mi armario, la abrí y saque un bóxer, me lo puse y luego volví a revisar entre las prendas en los cajones de ropa. Saqué uno de los calzoncillos que me quedaban más pequeños y una camisa de algodón blanca.

\- No hagas esto – Bella parecía a punto de llorar, pero solo fue un segundo, se recompuso y volvió a parecer molesta -. Bueno, jodete –Colgó y dejo el teléfono a un lado de la cama. Me acerqué y le di la camisa y los calzoncillos. Ella los tomo y me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Tome su mano y me senté a su lado en la cama.

\- Él dice que vamos demasiado rápido. Que no debo acercarme tanto a ti, que no eres bueno para mí – Bueno, el bastardo sacaba las armas.

\- Él es un imbécil.

\- Lo sé, pero es mi amigo. Lo quiero – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y por un momento el pánico me invadió, no sabía qué hacer si una chica lloraba delante de mí. Esto solo había pasado con mi hermana, y todas las veces que había pasado era porque yo la había hecho llorar. Me incline y bese sus labios, solo un roce, pero sirvió, ella volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te vistes y vemos una película en la sala?

\- ¿Puedo elegir yo la película? – Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando asentí -. Bien, date la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? – La miré, sin entender que era lo que pedía.

\- Me voy a cambiar, date la vuelta – Por su sonrisa, podías decir que ella encontraba la situación extremadamente graciosa.

\- ¿te das cuenta de que ya te vi desnuda? Te toque, te bese. Estuve dentro de ti – Ella sonreía conforme las palabras salían de mi boca, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Voltéate – Suspire, haciendo lo que ella decía. Escuche como se movía detrás de mí, solo fue un momento, pero cada segundo estaba en mi la tentación de darme la vuelta, no solo para verla desnuda, pero para hacer que se molestara -. Listo.

Tomo mi mano y me arrastro fuera de la habitación. Pasamos el pasillo y no dejo de caminar hasta que estuvimos en la cocina – Tengo hambre – Declaró soltando mi mano y abriendo el refrigerador con total naturalidad.

Se sentía así con ella, _natural_. Como que era así como debíamos estar. En mi casa, ella en la cocina rebuscando entre los compartimientos del refrigerador, usando mi ropa, sin zapatos y con el cabello sin peinar. Yo sentado en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isla de mármol, mirándola trastear alrededor. Esto era algo que quería tener el resto de mi vida. Sacó una bolsa de pan de los gabinetes de madera clara pegados a la pared a la altura de su cabeza. Del refrigerador sacó mantequilla de maní, jalea y unas rebanadas de queso.

\- Yo quiero de lo que sea que vayas a comer – Ella hizo un gesto hacia mí, pero no dijo nada. Hizo dos sándwiches con todo lo que había sacado, juntando la jalea y la mantequilla con el queso. Sonreí cuando ella guardo todo y sacó dos botellas de cervezas, las abrió y dejo una delante de mí.

Se sentó en un taburete a mi lado y comenzó a comer. Tomé un largo trago de cerveza antes de probar el sándwich.

\- Está bueno.

\- Lo sé – Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma -. Me gusta tu apartamento.

\- Es cómodo – Tragué lo que tenía en la boca antes de seguir hablando – Puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se giró hacia mí, mirándome con un brillo de curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros, no quería lucir patético.

\- Solo digo que tengas en cuenta de que no hace falta que te invite a venir para que lo hagas, puedes venir cuando quieras. Tienes una invitación abierta indefinidamente – Me sentí un completo idiota. Había ido a Harvard, había estudiado medicina, era un gran médico, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba siendo un completo idiota delante de ella.

Con una sonrisa cargada de timidez me miró y asintió – Eso me gusta.

Después de comer de una buena conversación de temas al azar Bella me empujó hasta la sala y me hico sentarme en el sofá mientras rebuscaba en el cajón donde estaban las dvds. Con cada película era algo diferente, a veces se reía, otras veces recitaba líneas de la película que tenía en las manos, otras veces su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero. Dio un grito de emoción cuando, al parecer, encontró lo que quería. Se levantó del piso y fue hasta el reproductor de DVD situado debajo de la tele de plasma. Introdujo el disco y salto a sentarse a mi lado.

\- No puedes replicar sobre la película que elegí- Me advirtió acurrucándose a mi lado, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombros y una de sus piernas descansando despreocupadamente sobre mi regazo. Suspire contento, sin importarme en lo más mínimo la película.

\- Oh por Dios, Bella – Suspire cuando una película de niños se comienza a reproducir. Recordaba vagamente haberla visto con John en algún momento, pero no sabía de qué iba. Algo con Santa, creo.

\- ¡Es una película muy buena! – Puso sus manos sobre mi pecho – Jack Frost es el nuevo guardián, pero siente que no pertenece con los demás. Y los niños no creen en él así que es invisible, pero aun así él está ahí para ellos.

\- Para. Pareces una niña pequeña – Sonreí y ella me ignoro, volviendo la vista la pantalla.

La película en realidad sí estuvo entretenida. Pero lo que más me gusto fue ver las reacciones de Bella a las escenas desarrollándose delante de ella. En cierto momento, ella incluso lloró. Lloró con una película para niños.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Pregunto encantada leyendo los créditos de la película.

\- Es buena.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Elsa? – Preguntó mirándome como si yo en realidad debiera saber esa información.

\- No.

\- Me gusta para Jack. Se verían bien juntos.

\- ¿Es otro personaje de Disney? – Ella asintió – Oh por Dios, eres como una niña pequeña. Deja de hablar así, me harás sentir un pedófilo por estar contigo.

Estuvimos buena parte de la tarde mirando películas y comiendo lo que sea que encontrábamos en el refrigerador. Resulta que Bella amaba Misión Imposible, le gustaban las de Terminator y era una completa nerd al hablar de La Guerra de Las Galaxias, también me sorprendí bastante cuando me dijo que le gustaban las de zombies. Estuvimos compartiendo información, ella me conto de sus amigos, yo le conté de los míos, cuando ella no quiso hablar sobre su familia yo me lance en un largo discurso sobre la mía, lo que pareció gustarle. Me gustaba cada cosa que estaba conociendo de ella. Ahora sabía que arrugaba una de las esquinas de los labios cuando le preguntaba algo que no era particularmente agradable, y que de pequeña tuvo un oso de peluche llamado Señor Carne.

Aunque Bella se paseaba delante de mí con mi camisa, que era blanca y sin llevar sujetador, aunque pensaba mucho en ella sexualmente, no intente nada, porque era grandioso justo como era.

Después de cenar una bolsa de papas fritas y dos botellas de cerveza caminamos hasta mi dormitorio. Ella se adelantó y se acurruco en uno de los lados de la cama, cubriéndose con el edredón. Apague la luz y cerré la puerta antes de unirme a ella. Había terminado de taparme con el edredón cuando Bella se acercó a mí, enredo una de sus piernas con las mías, su mejilla descansando plácidamente sobre mi pecho y uno de sus brazos envuelto a mi alrededor. Se podría pensar que la posición era incomoda, que podría resultar molesto. Pero estaba encantado de que lo hiciera. Con un suspiro, la abracé con uno de mis brazos, atrayéndola mas acerca y cerré mis ojos.

La mejor maldita noche de mi vida. Bella durmió toda la noche pegada a mí, frotándose contra mí, y cuando desperté casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío. Me aparté con cuidado de no despertarla y fui hasta el baño. Me duche y rápidamente me vestí con pantalones negros perfectamente planchados y camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas un par de veces. Ella seguía dormida, recostada sobre dos almohadas y una de sus piernas doblada de tal modo que casi tocaba su pecho.

\- Bella – Dije en voz alta, moviendo hasta la cama y sentándome-. Son más de las siete, despierta.

\- Vete a la mierda – Bueno, ella era dura en la mañana.

\- Tienes el examen – La volví a presionar. Ella se removió con pereza, sus ojos todavía cerrados y sus extremidades haciendo un pobre intento de estirarse.

\- Oh, maldita sea. Odio las mañanas, lo odio todo. No quiere presentar ese estúpido examen – Cuando abrió los ojos su mirada fue inmediatamente hasta mi – Te odio a ti, tu cama demasiado cómoda.

\- Puedes venir a dormir cuando quieras –Ella sonrió somnolienta se sentó con las piernas cruzadas -. Acaba de meter tu ropa a lavar, pero saldrá húmeda. Puedes tomar l que quieras de mi armario.

\- ¿No tendrás pantalones de chica por ahí? Me gustaría ir directamente a la universidad, no estoy de humor para Benjamin en estos momentos.

\- Creo que tengo un par de pantalones que me quedan demasiado pequeños, pero no tengo ninguno de chica.

\- Eso servirá – Se encogió de hombros. Se levantó con esfuerzo y ella en realidad gemía de sufrimiento con cada paso que daba -. Bueno, me gusta cómo te ves.

Mi camisa estaba arrugada, y sus pezones se notaban debajo de la tela. Los calzoncillos caían sobre su cadera y se cabello estaba suelto y revuelto.

\- Cállate – Murmuro con fastidio mientras caminaba al baño. Reí y me levante, buscando en el armario el par de pantalones y potra camisa.

Me sentía risueño. Me había gustado tener a Bella en mi casa ayer, pero me encanto tenerla esta mañana. Quería despertar con ella todas mis mañanas, irme a dormir con ella todas mis noches. Quería salir del trabajo, llegar a casa y que ella me esperara, tal vez con una caja de pizza en la nevera y dos botellas de cerveza en la mano, queriéndome contar todo sobre su día. Quería que ella me quisiera, que deseara estar conmigo.

Me golpeo en el estómago la realidad. Estaba enamorado de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡TADA! Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero en serio no tenía idea de que escribir.

Es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo medianamente cercano a sexo, así que disculpen si no lo plasme bien.

Entonces, ¿Qué les pareció?

PD: ¿Alguien ha leído The Darkest Minds (O Mentes Poderosas)? Voy por el segundo y ohpordios, me estoy muriendo.

Nos leemos luego


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi cosa favorita del día fue cuando me detuve en frente de la NYU y Bella se despidió de mí con un beso y luego, después de cerrar la puerta del auto salió y caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a correr, sujetándose los pantalones de modo que no se le cayeran. En la mañana tomó el par de los pantalones que más pequeños me quedaban, pero no eran lo suficientemente pequeños. Usaba una camisa de algodón blanca con un nudo apretado a su alrededor. Ella se estaba metiendo profundo dentro de mi piel, ella se estaba posicionando en un lugar del que yo no podría sacarla aun si quisiera, que no quería.

– Alguien tuvo algo de acción anoche – Emmett camino hacia mí mientras dejaba el puesto de administración.

– Cállate – No fue para nada rudo, no podía sacar la estúpida sonrisa y ni siquiera podía fingir molestia.

– ¿Bella se quedó contigo anoche?

Habíamos vuelto a tener sexo. Sexo en la mañana, y fue jodidamente glorioso. Bella se sentía más cómoda conmigo conforme pasábamos tiempo juntos, y me encantaba conocer detalles sobre ella, sobre su vida. En la mañana, luego de haber besado cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo, caminamos juntos a la cocina y ella maldijo contra mí por no tener te, ella estaba graciosamente molesta porque solo tenía café. Pero volvió a sonreírme cuando le serví jugo de naranja, ella era encantadora, ella era alguien de quien no te cansabas nunca, yo estaba seguro de que yo no lo haría nunca.

– Sí. Pasamos todo el día de ayer juntos y se quedó a dormir.

– Entonces todo está funcionando – Emmett alzó una ceja mientras me seguía a la sala de emergencias, su bata blanca ondeando a su alrededor, como su fuese algún jodido tipo en algún jodido comercial de perfume.

– Si, todo está bastante bien.

Un accidente de tráfico nos mantuve bastante ocupados durante algunas horas. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, llevando diferentes instrumentos médicos, enfermeras y médicos trasportando pacientes en camillas y sillas de ruedas. Toda la situación era estresante; por supuesto que era estresante, vidas estaban en nuestras manos, ellos confiaban en que nosotros haríamos todo lo que pudiéramos, así que lo intentábamos, aun cuando eso se llevara todo nuestro tiempo.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudiera tener un respiro. Fui hasta la sala de descanso, me senté en uno de los sofás y revise mi teléfono. Diez mensajes de Bella esperaban en la bandeja de entrada.

"_**Acabo de salir del examen"**_

"_**Todo es una mierda. Reprobé, estoy segura de que reprobé."**_

"_**Iré a embriagarme. Si no me he comunicado contigo hoy en la noche significa que morí de tanto alcohol."**_

"_**¿Puedo morir por tomar demasiado alcohol?"**_

"_**Benjamin dice que estar contigo es un error, ¿Tú crees que es un error?"**_

"_**Espera, ¿Estamos juntos? Como ¿Saliendo?"**_

"_**Creo que eres guapo."**_

"_**Me gustas."**_

"_**Mi madre se enteró de que Benjamin está aquí y quiere saber si voy a volver con él. Ella dice que Benjamin es todo lo que tengo."**_

Mi estómago se revolvía con cada uno de sus mensajes. El último era un simple "Lo siento" y había sido hacia tres horas.

Respiré y coloque el teléfono junto a mi oreja, escuchando los tonos de la llamada, suplicando silenciosamente a que Bella respondiera. Lo hizo después del quinto tono.

– Bella – Deje salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. La oí respirar al otro lado de la línea, pero no dijo nada –. ¿Estás bien? – Me golpee mentalmente, por supuesto que no estaba bien.

– _Edward _– Su voz se quebró, Su voz era suave, rota. Ella estaba llorando –. _Lo siento, siento mucho esos mensajes. No quería sonar así de patética._

– No seas tonta. Dime que paso – Le pedí. Me removí en mi asiento, incomodo.

– _Mi madre me llamó, alguien de Forks le dijo que Benjamin estaba aquí, conmigo. Ella lo malinterpretó todo, me gritó porque no le había dicho nada, y se molestó cuando le dije que no tenía nada con Benjamin. Ella dice que Benjamin es el único que puede amarme_ – Un desgarrador sollozo me hizo apretar el puño de la mano que no sostenía el teléfono –. _Después de lo que paso, uno pensaría que ella odiaría a Benjamin, por mi hermana y mi padre, pero al parecer solo lo hace conmigo._

– Bella – Respiré intentando controlar mi temperamento. Tenía que ser firme, por ella. Isabella me necesitaba –. Tu madre no te odia, eres su hija, estoy seguro de que te ama.

– _Si la conocieras no dirías lo mismo._

– Bueno, se escucha como una perra, pero no quiero difamar a tu madre, creo que podría hacerte sentir mal – Ella rio durante un par de segundos –. Sabes que Benjamin no es el único que se preocupa por ti, ¿Verdad? Me importas, Bella. Me importas demasiado. Y podría amarte, en serio. Lo haría si no fueses roncado anoche.

– _Imbécil, yo no ronco_ – Su voz se escuchaba más clara. Más animada.

– No, no lo haces. No quiero que estés triste. Si tu madre vuelve a llamar no le respondas, no la necesitas en tu vida en este momento.

– _Vale – _ Fue todo lo que dijo, pero lo dijo con un tono, como si yo le acabara de dar la respuesta sobre como ser feliz.

– ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?

– _¿Nos podemos embriagar?_ –

– Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

– _Me provocas, Edward Cullen_ – Murmuro con una risita –. _No te puedes retractar, haremos lo que yo quiera._

– Estaré bien con cualquier cosa que quieras.

– _¿Estas en el trabajo?_ – Su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, pero respondí de inmediato.

– Si, acabo de terminar de hacer algunas cosas, ahora solo tengo que hacer papeleo.

– _Yo, umm… Estoy afuera_ – Sonaba insegura, nerviosa. Me levante y salí de la habitación.

– ¿Afuera de dónde? – Camine por los pasillos hasta la puerta principal, mi corazón acelerándose dentro de mi pecho.

– _¿Del hospital? Pensé que podíamos comer juntos. _

Colgué cuando la vi. Estaba parada afuera, detrás de las grandes puertas de vidrio, esquivando a las personas que entraban y salían. Su cabello recogido en un moño alto, llevaba los pantalones que le había dado esta mañana, mis pantalones, pero tenía un cinturón alrededor de la cadera y había cambiado la camisa por un negra sin mangas y bastante ajustada. Ella no sonrió cuando me vio, pero yo sentí que mis labios se curvaban al verla. Ella no se acercó a mí.

– Lo siento si fue inoportuno venir, quería verte – Me acerque a ella, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, suave y lento, un beso que decía lo contento que estaba de verla. Me separe de ella después de chupar su labio inferior.

– Me alegra que vinieras – Tome su mano y la jale hacia el interior –. La comida de la cafetería no es la mejor, pero no me puedo ir, estoy de guardia.

Ella asintió, siguiéndome hasta la puerta que daba a la cafetería. Cuando entramos varios pares de ojos se fijaron en nosotros, registrando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Caminé hasta la corta fila para hacer nuestro pedido cuando alguien se acercó a nosotros, maldije en voz baja.

– Bueno, hola Edward – Irina Denali sonrió descaradamente hacia mí, sin mirar a Bella.

– Irina – Asentí hacia ella, irritado por su presencia, La mano de Bella se aflojo un poco de su agarre, pero no me soltó -. Ella es Isabella.

– ¿Una amiga? – Preguntó con un tono cargado de falsa inocencia, lo que hacia la situación más incómoda. La fila no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido.

– Soy su novia – Bella sonrió con satisfacción y alzo una ceja, esperando algún comentario inteligente de Irina.

– Oh – Irina miraba todo menos a nosotros, sus manos se retorcían incomodas y sus pies se movían con ansiedad, ella quería largarse lejos de nosotros – ¿Su novia? Pensé que Edward no tenía novias.

Irina seguía sin mirarnos, sus mejillas rojas, su nariz y el espacio sobre su labio superior brillaban con sudor, su voz llena de amargura y pena. Su uniforme de enfermera perfectamente planchado le daba a su tez blanca un color más pálido, la tela apretada en todos los lugares correctos dejando ver el impresionante cuerpo de la rubia. Bella me miró, esperando que yo interviniera por el comentario de Irina.

– No las tenía – Avancé un paso hacia el mostrador, solo faltando una persona para poder ser atendido –. Pero ahora tengo a Bella.

Irina le dio una mirada evaluadora, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado en la boca. Quería apartar a Bella de la mirada maliciosa de la mujer, pero no quería hacer una escena. Vi a Bella dirigir a Irina la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto.

– Bueno, mi novio y yo estamos algo ocupados – Ella estaba a la defensiva. Dejó de hablar y alzó una ceja, esperando que Irina captara el mensaje. La mujer con el uniforme asintió sorprendida, se despidió con la mano y se volvía a sentar en una mesa con dos enfermeras más, quienes comenzaron a parlotear al instante en el que la rubia se sentó con ellas.

– ¿Una amiga tuya? – Preguntó Bella, obviamente molesta por la situación.

No tuve tiempo de responderle. Ordene sándwiches para ambos y bebidas, pagué y espere el pedido. Camine con Bella hacia una de las mesas vacías y la jale suavemente, haciendo que se sentara a mi lado, con su cuerpo rozando el mío. La necesitaba cerca.

– No estés molesta – Bese su hombro desnudo, luego su mejilla. Bella no dijo nada, desenvolvió su sándwich y comenzó a comer, ignorándome –. No es mi amiga – Suspire, buscando palabras que no sonaran crudas ni irrespetuosas –. Irina era simplemente una enfermera más, hace algún tiempo ella básicamente se aprovechó de mí.

– ¿Qué? – Bella se giró y me miró, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

– Había estado de guardia toda la noche, y tuve un momento libre, por lo que fui a uno de los cuartos a recostarme, lo siguiente que supe fue que ella estaba ahí y se estaba desnudando. Estaba cansado, pero hice el trabajo – Me encogí de hombros –. No estoy realmente orgulloso de eso, pero era un hombre muy estúpido.

– Oh, ¿y ya no lo eres? – Ella alzo una ceja con diversión, ahora sonreía. Ella no estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho, no estaba despotricando en mi contra.

– Deje de hacer ese tipo de cosas en el momento en el que conocí a la persona correcta – Me arrepentí inmediatamente después que decirlo. Sus ojos saltaron con sorpresa. Tenía que dejar de ser tan intenso, ella no tenía por qué saber lo mucho que la quería y la necesitaba conmigo.

Los labios de Bella se alzaron en una sonrisa – Oh, ¿Conociste a alguien?

– Si, de hecho sí.

– Afortunada.

– Más bien yo – Su sonrisa se hizo más grande conforme su mirada chocaba con la mía. Ella mordió su sándwich todavía sonriendo – Entonces, ¿te sientes bien? Por los mensajes se veía como si tomaste mucho alcohol.

– Lo hice. Pero tomé una ducha y un café negro antes de venir. Estoy bien.

– Así que… ¿Novia? – Me sentía como un adolescente hablando con la chica de sus sueños.

– Lo siento sobre eso, pero ella en serio me molestó – Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Comí de mi propia comida antes de volver a hablar.

– Pero me preguntabas si querías serlo.

– ¿Ser molestada por la rubia? – Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño. Reí y negué con la cabeza. Tomé su mano libre y lo volví a intentar.

– Me refiero a que si quieres ser mi novia oficial, porque seguro como la mierda de que quiero que lo seas.

– Eso fue tan poético – Ella soltó una risita.

– Novia – Susurré atrayéndola más cerca de mí, besé su mejilla y luego sus labios, y sentí sobre nosotros la mirada de las mujeres a unas cuantas mesas.

….

Estaría en el hospital hasta tarde en la noche, por lo que le había entregado a Bella una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento. Ella podría entrar y ponerse cómoda antes de que yo llegara. Me sentía abrumado por la situación, le había dado una llave de mi casa a una mujer, a alguien con quien me estaba relacionando seriamente. Si continuaba así de rápido Isabella tendría un anillo en el dedo dentro de un par de meses.

Un mensaje de texto me llego cuando eran casi las ocho de la noche.

"_**Tu cama es demasiado cómoda"**_

Moría de ganas por ir con ella, moría de ganas por probar todo tipo de cosas en mi cómoda cama, moría de ganas de tenerla debajo de mí, desnuda, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y gimiendo mi nombre mientras me enterraba dentro de ella. Pero no era precisamente mi noche. Mientras le decía a una joven muchacha que su novio había muerto en cirugía una pareja se gritaba a pocos pasos de nosotros, sus voces retumbaban por el pasillo casi vacío, mientras los ojos de la muchacha delante de mí se llenaban de lágrimas. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

– Lo siento mucho. Nosotros…– Pero fui interrumpido por los gritos.

– ¡Eres una puta! ¡Ella ni siquiera es mi hija! – Gritaba el hombre mientras la mujer delante de él lloraba sin poderse controlar, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

– Te juro que no lo sabía – El hombre la ignoro mientras seguía gritando groserías contra ella.

– Disculpen- Me dirigí hacia ellos, dejando mi voz libre de las emociones que corrían dentro de mí. – Estamos en un hospital no en algún callejón de mala muerte, les pido que tengan un poco de respeto y bajen la voz – El hombre abrió la boca como si fuese a replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar y se alejó dando grandes zancadas, la mujer me dio una mirada de disculpa antes de seguir al hombre.

– Hicimos todo lo que pudimos – Me odié un poco por decirle esas cosas, pero era un hecho, lo había intentado todo, y aun así su novio había muerto mientras sacaba la bala de su estómago.

– Lo sé. Está bien – Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Asentí y me alejé, no tenía nada más que decirle, no tenía sentido quedarme.

La bata blanca se movía a mí alrededor mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Odiaba esta parte de mi trabajo, odiaba no saber que decir para hacer sentir a los familiares, al final siempre salía con lo que mostraban en las películas "_hicimos todo lo que pudimos_", como si eso cambiara el hecho de que una persona acabara de morir delante de mí, como si eso aliviara el dolor de las personas que esperaban con impaciencia en la sala de espera.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al apartamento, inseguro sobre lo que iba a encontrar al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. El aire acondicionado de la sala enfriaba con un suave zumbido, pero aparte de eso no había ningún otro sonido. Bella estaba en el sofá, acurrucada debajo de una de las almohadas de la habitación, toda su atención puesta en la pantalla del teléfono que sostenía en sus manos. Una mueca de desagrado y su ceño fruncido. Deje mis cosas sobre el respaldo del sofá y me acerque a ella. La luz de la sala brillaba sobre nosotros, y cuando mi sombra estuvo sobre ella fue cuando levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – Le pregunté, su cara ahora lucia relajada.

– ¿Sobre qué? – Se sentó derecha y aparto la almohada, dejando espacio para mí. Me senté a su lado y con un abrazo la atraje más cerca. Todo se sentía natural entre nosotros, se sentía como que lleváramos años estando juntos en vez de algunos días. Ella se sentía como estar en casa.

– Parecías molesta hace un minuto.

Ella se acurrucó a mi lado, abrazando mi torso y dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho – Es este estúpido libro. Todo se está volviendo una mierda – Su voz estaba llena de molestia, su ceño ligeramente fruncido –. Pero no importa. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Le conté sobre la situación con el paciente de bala, descargando el estrés del día. Ella me escuchó atenta, prestando atención a cada palabra pronunciada, y no puedo decir lo mucho que me gustaba ese simple gesto.

– Edward, lo siento – Se quedó callada, porque no tenía más que decir. Ella no lo comprendía, no había pasado por eso. Pero me abrazo más fuerte y dio un suave beso en mi mandíbula, y eso fue más que suficiente.

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre la situación con Benjamin?

– El pidió disculpas, dijo que siente haberse metido en nuestra relación y que no lo volverá a hacer – Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse al sur, al dobladillo de mis pantalones. Cuando estuvieron ahí hizo un poco de fuerza y saco la camisa, dejándola caer por fuera. Sus dedos se metieron debajo de la tela, acariciando con suavidad la piel de mi abdomen. Sus dedos cálidos y delicados acariciando grandes porciones de piel desnuda.

– Bastante maduro de su parte – Ella rió y asintió contra mi pecho, sus dedos aun acariciando mi piel –. Vamos Bella, no puedes hacer eso y esperar que no haga nada al respecto.

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró con diversión – En realidad estoy esperando que hagas algo al respecto – Alzó una ceja, retándome. Sus dedos se juntaron justo encima del dobladillo de mi pantalón y jaló un puñado de vello. La miré, sorprendido por su acción. Ella rió y fue momento de actuar.

La envolví en mis brazos y me levanté con ella encima. Soltó una carcajada y rodeo mi cadera con sus piernas, acercándose a mí y finalmente juntando sus labios con los míos. Sus labios se movían salvajes contra los míos, ansiosos, expectativos. Mis manos fueron hasta su trasero y la sostuve con las palmas abiertas, sintiendo su firmeza. Sentía mi erección contra su centro húmedo, y el corto camino a mi habitación nunca me parecía tan largo como en ese momento. Pudimos haberlo hecho todo en la sala, pero por alguna razón quería todo con ella en mi habitación antes de tenerla en cualquier otro lugar. Sus manos iban desde mis hombros hasta mi pecho, hasta que finalmente se quedaron en mi rostro. Soltó una carcajada cuando le di una patada a la puerta para abrirla, muestra de mi profunda excitación.

No nos detuvimos cuando le dejé caer en la cama. Ella se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y se estiró para sacar mi camisa, cuando vio que no me la podía sacar por la cabeza hizo un gesto con las cejas y usando amabas manos la rompió, literalmente, haciendo que los botones saltaron apresurados hacia afuera. Isabella sonrió como si acabase de entrar a una tienda con libros en descuento y pasó sus manos por mi pecho desnudo, el gesto calmado y sereno, grabando en su memoria la forma de mi cuerpo, sus palmas abiertas recorriendo la piel mientras escalofríos recorrían mi espina. No duró mucho.

Se lanzó a mi boca, mientras yo iba por su camiseta. Ella se alejó de mí y subió los brazos, ayudando con el proceso. Me incliné hacia ella, y la hice recostarse sobre su espalda, situándome encime de ella, pero sosteniendo mi peso con mis extremidades. La besé por algunos segundos antes de volver a alejarme. Desabroché sus pantalones y los jale fuera de ella con un movimiento. Bragas de encaje negro que combinaban con el brasier, ella había venido aquí esperando esto. Sonreí y bajé mis propios pantalones junto con el bóxer, liberando mi excitación en frente de ella. Ella miró mi miembro con una sonrisa antes de que fuera hacia ella y la despojara de sus últimas prendas de ropa. Estaba jodidamente desnudando a la mujer de mis sueños, ella estaba dispuesta a escucharme, a aguantarse mi mierda, ella era hermosa y lo mejor de todo era que estaba dispuesta a mí, a estar debajo de mí, ella deseaba estar conmigo a pesar de saber la clase de basura que era; no podía pedir más.

Sus gemidos comenzaron cuando tuve sus pechos en mis manos, y aumentaron cuando mis manos fueron reemplazadas por mi boca. Succione y lamí, con sus suspiros y gemidos motivándome. La espalda de Bella se arqueaba hacia mí, su cuerpo pidiendo más.

Besé sus labios, y el espacio entre sus pechos, besé sobre su ombligo y besé debajo. Ella gimió cuando besé en la parte sur de su cuerpo, su espalda arqueándose, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mí. Y gimió mas fuerte cuando mi lengua rozó su centro. Rocé la piel suave y delicada con mi lengua, con movimientos suaves y lentos, cada vez más excitado por los sonidos que salían de ella. Su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer debajo de mí. Mis manos clavadas a su cadera mientras ella se retorcía entre suspiros y gemidos.

Quería hacer más, juro que sí, le quería dar placer con mi lengua hasta que se corriera, hasta que gritara mi nombre, pero no lo pude aguantar mucho tiempo antes de reemplazar mi boca con mi polla. La necesitaba a ella, mi día no había sido el mejor, y lo que más deseaba y necesitaba era estar dentro de Bella. Ella sonrió cuando me acerqué a ella y di ligeros besos por toda su cara y justo antes de adentrarme en ella sus labios se entreabrieron y un suave gemido salió de ella

Su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato a mis movimientos, sus piernas envolviéndose alrededor de mí, una posición que me dejo entrar más profundo en ella. Sus manos retorcían la sabana debajo de ella, mientras sus caderas se empajaban contra mí. Mis manos a sus costados, sosteniendo mi propio peso, aun cuando mi cuerpo estaba pegado encima del de ella. Bella se apretaba a mí alrededor, dándome más placer del que pude haber tenido antes.

Ella se tensó, sus piernas apretándose más a mí alrededor mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba. Sus labios entreabiertos, ruidosos gemidos saliendo de ella, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Me vine corrí un segundo después que ella, el placer recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis músculos relajándose mientras dejaba parte de mi peso caer sobre ella.

– Eres pesado – Susurro después de unos momentos. Su aliento contra mi cuello. Me reí y gire, cayendo acostado delante de ella. Ambos boca arriba sobre el colchón, jadeando, desnudos y sudados.

– ¿Me estás diciendo gordo? – Mi voz llena de fingida indignación mientras observaba sus pechos subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. Ella se inclinó a un lado, dándome una perfecta vista de su bonito trasero antes de sacar una edredón de debajo de ella y cubrir su cuerpo con ella.

–Por supuesto, a eso exactamente me refería – Este nuevo arreglo no me gustaba, por lo que me levanté un poco y saque el edredón de debajo de mi cuerpo y me recosté para después dejarlo caer sobre mí, ahora al menos ambos nos encontrábamos desnudos _debajo_ de la misma sabana. Era un necesitado, lo único que deseaba era saber que ella se encontraba desnuda a mi lado. Bella me miraba sonriendo con diversión, pero no decía nada.

El aire acondicionado hacia su trabajo, ambos habíamos dejados de sudar, y nuestras respiraciones se volvieron lentas y suaves. Tome la mano de Bella debajo de la sabana y entrelacé nuestros dedos, satisfecho por cómo había ido la noche.

– Quiero que conozcas a mi madre – Solté después de varios minutos de silencio, ella giró su cuerpo a una posición más cómoda mientras me observaba.

– Edward, ya la conozco.

– Me refiero a sin mi hermana, solo a ella. Me gustaría que ustedes se vieran sin Alice lanzando veneno sobre ti – Isabella me miró evaluando la situación, en sus ojos se veía el debate interno que se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

– Vale – Respondió al fin con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios, sin lengua, sin intenciones de algo más, solo un simple toque de labios.

– Hablare con ella mañana y veré cuando se puede.

– ¿Quieres salir mañana en la noche? – Ella seguía mirándome, observando cada uno de mis gestos. Evaluando mis reacciones a sus palabras. Esperando algo.

– ¿Adonde?

– Iré con algunos amigos a algún bar en Brooklyn, pensé que podrías venir con nosotros.

– ¿Amigos de la universidad? – Pregunté, aun cuando ya sabía cuál iba a ser mi respuesta, iría a donde ella quisiera que fuera. Ella parecía de alguna manera nerviosa mientras me hablaba, le di un apretón a su mano y ella continuó hablando:

– Sí. Para celebras que terminamos, aun cuando las notas del último examen la entregan dentro de dos días ya todos estamos fuera – Sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Ella parecía emocionada por haber terminado de estudiar, optimista sobre lo que vendría. Le mostré una sonrisa torcida antes de hablar.

– Por supuesto. Avísame donde es y podré ir al salir del trabajo

– Bien – Se inclinó y besó la comisura de mis labios antes de volver a acomodarse sobre su espalda, aun con nuestras manos juntas, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha que no se iba.

Mi mirada se encontraba fija en el techo. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, pero por la puerta entraba luz suficiente para iluminarlo todo. No me molestaba, y sinceramente no quería levantarme de la cama. Bella se agitó a mi lado, me giré, pensando que había despertado, pero su respiración era lenta y constante, sus ojos aun cerrados; soltó mi mano y se movió más cerca de mí, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al mío, su mejilla sobre mi pecho y su vientre pegado a mi costado, uno de sus brazos descansando perezosamente encima de mi estómago. Suspiré satisfecho y cerré los ojos, atrayéndola más hacia mí con un brazo, abrazando su cuerpo más cerca del mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sé, me odian. No tengo excusa, es que muchos libros, series y películas me han distraído mucho últimamente. Lo siento.

PD: Fui la segunda mejor nota de mi clase en Oral III, just saying.

PD2: ¿Alguien aquí ha leído o visto la serie The 100?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

Después de dejar a Bella en su departamento las cosas se pusieron mal para mí. Ella me distraía, me hacía olvidar que cada día tenía que enfrentarme a cosas terribles en mi trabajo. Pero su imagen se esfumó rápidamente de mi cabeza cuando una niña de tan solo siente años de edad llego a la sala de emergencias con dos heridas de bala en el abdomen. Algún maldito imbécil había intentado robar una tienda y en el proceso le disparó a la niña.

La niña estaba inconsciente mientras yo corría por los pasillos detrás de las enfermeras y paramédicos que arrastraban la camilla donde ella estaba acostada, su camisa rosada teñida de rojo oscuro.

Desde niño había querido ser doctor, justo como mi padre. Ansiaba salvar vidas, ayudar a tantas personas como pudiera. Por eso me esforcé tanto, por eso siempre era el mejor de mi clase. Anhelaba ayudar a las personas. Pero habían cosas que no sabía cuando era niño, no sabía lo difícil que era perder a un paciente, no sabía cómo se sentía cuando alguien moría mientras tú tenías, literalmente, las manos dentro de ellos. No sabía lo que era ver como una niña de siete años se desangraba mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas salvar su vida.

El sudor resbala por mi rostro y cuello, mi mascarilla y mi uniforme atrapando el líquido mientras el sonido de las máquinas y el murmullo de las enfermeras me rodeaban, mi corazón martillando frenético contra mi pecho, no es solo el hecho de que es una niña pequeña e inocente lo que me tiene tan desesperado, es el hecho de que imagino que podría ser John, podría ser mi sobrino y eso me hace trabajar con más determinación que nunca antes. Mis manos pegajosas por la sangre cubriendo mis guantes. Y cuando el ritmo de los sonidos emitidos por las maquinas cambió, mi día volvió a cambiar bruscamente.

Después de limpiar un poco mi cara y manos fui hasta la sala de espera. Mi cabello era un desastre y mis manos estaban inquietas dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Sin importar lo que pasara en la sala de operaciones esto siempre me ponía nervioso, hablar con la familia de las personas a las que se supone que debo salvar.

Cinco personas se levantan de sus asientos en el momento en el que me ven cruzar el pasillo hacia ellos. La madre de la niña, con los ojos y nariz roja me mira con grandes ojos azules, me mira expectante, con esperanza. Un hombre grande y robusto está a su lado, sosteniéndola en un apretado abrazo.

– Ella está estable – Tenia mucho más que decir, pero no me dejaron continuar. La mujer delante de mí se soltó del hombre y se abalanzo sobre mí, rodeándome en un gran abrazo, apretando fuertemente mientras yo dejaba mis brazos sueltos en mis costados, sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡Por un demonio! – Rugió el hombre antes de unirse a su mujer y rodearme con sus brazos. En este punto no podía alzar mis brazos, ambos me apretaban con demasiada fuerza, podía llegar a resultar incómodo, pero su excitación no hacía más que alegrarme. Y antes de que me diera cuenta las cinco personas que esperaban en la sala de espera estaban rodeándome con sus brazos.

– No sabe cuánto le agradezco – Sollozó la mujer cuando todos se habían alejado de mí. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Miré a mí alrededor y otras dos mujeres, ambas menores que la madre de la niña, soltaban lágrimas mientras sonreían. Los hombres solo me miraban con aprobación y agradecimiento.

– Estoy feliz de haber ayudado – Le respondí sonriendo –. Va a estar algunos días en observación, pero muy pronto va a poder ir a casa.

Todos dan pequeños gritos y carcajadas de alegría cuando termino de hablar, y cuando finalmente termino de responder todas sus preguntas e intento irme, ellos siguen lanzándome sonrisas y palabras de agradecimiento. Los miro y sé que es por eso por lo que en un principio quería ser doctor, porque a pesar del montón de cosas feas, a pesar de toda la tragedia, me hace feliz.

Dejé el historial de Sophia Miller en la mesa delante de mí y suspire. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y faltaba poco para poder verme con Isabella. Los eventos el día removieron cosas dentro de mí, y ahora lo único que quería era tener en frente a Bella y abrazarla y besarla tanto como pudiera, porque no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder hacerlo. Recojo mi teléfono de mi escritorio y lo desbloqueo, releyendo los últimos dos mensajes que recibí y que no había tenido tiempo de responder.

"_Tu completamente vas a amar lo que voy a usar esta noche"_

"_Espero que te guste el color azul ;)" _

Deslice mis dedos por la pantalla, sonriendo como un imbécil mientras comenzaba a responder los mensajes cuando un golpe en la puerta me hace alzar la mierda. Irina Denali está entrando por las puertas de cristal de mi oficina.

– Edward ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? – Sabía que tenía que responder que no, sabía que lo mejor era hacerla salir de la habitación, pero la parte estúpida de mí asintió y la dejo entrar.

Irina se pavoneo hasta la silla delante de mí, moviendo sus caderas en su apretado uniforme blanco. Deje el teléfono sobre el escritorio y la mire. Ella sonreía.

– Quería felicitarte por lo de hoy.

– Solo hacia mi trabajo – Contesté simplemente. Dios, estaba siendo tan estúpido por estar hablando con ella. Tenía que hacerla salir, pero era una colega, no podía simplemente echarla, tenía que verla todos los malditos días en el trabajo, no quería ser rudo – Emmett me acaba de llamar, tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Gracias por venir – Me levanté de un salto y camine hasta la puerta. Ella se levantó y me miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por mis acciones. Yo también estaba sorprendido, pero no quería estar cerca de ella, no quiera que ella se metiera en mi vida. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra abrí la puerta y me fui, pateándome mentalmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Después de recoger varias cosas de mi oficina cuando termino mi turno y de revisar por última vez a Sophia maneje hasta el departamento de Bella, sintiéndome completamente satisfecho con mi día. Estaba siendo un poco marica con la situación con Irina, pero no quería hablar con ella, no la quería cerca de mí; ella podía ser una perra cuando lo quería.

Toqué dos veces antes de que Bella abriera la puerta de su apartamento. Cuando la vi fue difícil resistir el impulso de dejar caer mi quijada y mirarla con la boca abierta. Lucía un ajustado vestido azul oscuro, este no tenía mangas y era increíblemente corto, solo cubriendo parte de sus muslos. Su trasero seductoramente notable y sus curvas eran algo digno de admirar. Llevaba zapatos de tacón altos, por lo que casi alcanzaba mi altura. Mis manos picaban por acariciar su cabello, que caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros.

– Edward – Murmuró con una sonrisa evidentemente forzada. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Acaso estaba molesta por algo?

– Luces hermosa – Murmuró un suave gracias mientras me dejaba entrar. Su apartamento estaba callado excepto por la suave música que venía de su habitación. Isabella fue hasta su habitación y se paró delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo, rozando sus pestañas con una especie de pincel mientras yo me quedaba parado contra el arco de la puerta, sin tener idea de que hacer. Benjamin no se veía ni se escuchaba por ningún lado.

– Se supone que nos encontraremos con los demás en un bar en el centro de Brooklyn – Dijo sin mirarme mientras pintaba sus labios del más intenso color rojo. Soy consciente de que puedo sonar como un marica necesitado de atención, pero estaba herido por su falta de… tacto. Me estaba ignorando, y no había hecho malditamente nada. Asentí, seguía sin saber cómo carajos reaccionar. Cuando se giró hacia mí, con los labios combinando con su cabello y las curvas invitándome a tocarla fue casi imposible no acercarme, pero no sabía cómo proceder, por lo que no hice nada.

Podía ver que estaba molesta por algo, el disgusto era evidente. Pero no sabía qué hacer. El viaje en auto fue torturoso y silencioso. La radio era lo único que llenaba el silencio, y con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que había hecho algo mal, pero no sabía que.

El bar 505 era, aparentemente, muy solicitado. Una larga fila de personas esperaban contra una de las paredes de afuera. Mientras en gorila se posaba en la entrada, todo músculos mientras le negaba el acceso a la personas. Cada vez que la puerta se abría podía escuchar la estruendosa música que sonaba dentro. Bella caminó con confianza hasta el inicio de la fila, sonrió y asintió hacia el gorila, quien inmediatamente cambio su lenguaje corporal e incluso llego a sonreír.

– Mi persona favorita – Dijo cuando vio a Bella y se movió, dándole paso hacia la puerta de entrada mientras las personas en la fila protestaban. Ella tomó mi mano y jaló hacia adentro –. Es bueno que vengas con alguien, estaba comenzando a pensar que bateabas para el otro bando.

Isabella soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. La música inundó mis oídos paneas entramos. El lugar estaba lleno de gente por todas partes, las mesas ocupadas con personas bebiendo y gritándose entre ellos, la pista de baile rebosando de gente sudorosa en moviente. Bella me guió hacia una de las mesas en un rincón, la música no se escuchaba menos, pero el sitio estaba menos lleno. La mesa estaba llena, y todos se voltearon y gritaron cuando nos notaron. Las luces del lugar me dejaban ver bien a cada uno de ellos.

– ¡Él es Edward, Edward los chicos! – Nos presentó. Habían cinco hombres y dos mujeres rodeando la mesa, todos con vasos de diferentes colores en las manos. Ellos gritaron un saludo. El tipo ruso estaba ahí, y también el bartender gay que había teñido su cabello. Una exuberante rubia rodeaba al gay con uno de sus brazos y las otras dos parecían bastante ordinarias, cabello castaño y estatura promedio.

– ¡Sexy como siempre! – Gritó el pendejo ruso antes de estamparle un beso en la mejilla.

Una de las castañas tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta una de las sillas, poniendo un vaso con líquido ámbar en una de mis manos.

– Lauren – Asentí y tomé del vaso mirando a mí alrededor. Bella se había ido, la busqué con la mirada pero no la vi.

– Veo que las cosas entre ustedes van bien – El gay, que si mal no recuerdo se llama James, gritó hacia mí, haciéndose escuchar sobre la música y pareciendo complacido con este hecho.

– Sí, creo que las cosas van bien – Le respondí medio gritando.

– No te acostumbres. Bella tiende a arruinarlo – Dijo Lauren a mi lado. La otra chica la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no decía nada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando Isabella volvió a la mesa, llevando dos vasos de colores diferentes en sus manos.

– ¡Dos tipos acaban de comprarme bebidas! – El tipo ruso rió a carcajadas mientras Isabella sonría y se terminaba un vaso y luego el otro. La castaña que no era Lauren se acercó a ella y susurró algo en su oído. Isabella asintió y miro hacia mí y la mujer medio borracha sentada a mi lado sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Terminé la bebida en mi vaso y camine a la barra por otra.

Estaba jodidamente confundido por la actitud de Bella. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y poder hablar con ella, preguntarle qué demonios sucedía. Cuando regresé a la mesa ella no estaba.

– ¿Dónde está? – Le pregunte as James. El lucia miserable mientras señalaba a la pista de baile. Ella estaba bailando con el puto ruso. Él tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras ella se movía contra él, y mi visión se volvió roja. Estaba malditamente furioso con ella. Lo que quería era apartarla de él y romper sus malditas manos por tocarla, pero me resistí y al final hice algo completamente diferente.

Caminé hacia la pista de baile y me pare a su lado, lo aparte de un empujón y me enfrenté a el – Aléjate de ella – Él me lanzó una mirada de odio, pero no se resistió. Quito sus manos de su cuerpo y camino hacia la mesa. Las personas seguían moviéndose a nuestro alrededor, sin prestarnos atención –. ¿Me trajiste para que te viera bailando con ese imbécil? – Si, estaba actuando como un adolescente celoso, y me importaba una mierda.

– Te quería hacer sentir mal – Sus labios formaron un puchero y de pronto no estuve tan molesto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque se supone que estamos juntos, pero no estas cumpliendo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Nunca había estado tan confundido.

– Recibí una llamada de esa tonta enfermera tuya. Me dijo que era una estúpida por pensar que estarías conmigo, que nunca ibas a abandonar tus destructivos hábitos por mí. Me que disfrutara de ti esta noche teniendo en cuenta que habías estado con ella.

Yo había dejado mi teléfono cuando salí de mi oficina y dejé a Irina ahí. Maldita sea.

– Dejaría cada hábito por ti. Lo de Irina fue un error de una vez, es algo que no va a volver a pasar. Estoy contigo, Bella, y no voy a hacer nada para arruinarlo. Me importas – Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos antes de que terminara de hablar. Al fin estaba recibiendo algo que llevaba todo el día esperando. Su boca se abrió y mi lengua entro de ella mientras mis manos se movían frenéticamente por encima de su vestido.

– ¿Quieres volver con tus amigos? – Pregunte sobre su oreja separándome de ella, antes de que no pudiera resistir las ganas de arrancar su vestido fuera de ella.

– Claro – Sonrió mostrando los dientes antes de tomar mi mano y caminar hasta la mesa.

Estábamos a medio camino cuando la mano de Bella se tensó en la mía y la vi resbalarse delante de mí, me apresure y la sostuve contra mí, evitando que su trasero se estampara contra el piso. Ella soltó una carcajada y cuando miré hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos vi que ellos también reían. La sostuve firmemente hasta que llegamos a la mesa y se sentó en uno de los asientos.

– ¡Pasa cada maldita vez que salimos! – Gritó Lauren todavía riendo.

– Tengo que decirte, hermano. Tienes de novia a la chica más torpe que conozco – Me dijo James acercándose a mi para no tener que gritar tan alto.

– Suerte que soy un doctor – Bromeé mirando a Bella. Ella sonrió hacia mí mientras los demás me daban la razón.

– Una vez enamoró a un tipo cayendo sobre el – Comento el tipo ruso mirando a Bella como si fuese la cosa más adorable del mundo. Dios, quería romperle las piernas.

– ¡Oh si, ella derramó su vodka sobre él, pero el tipo estaba encantado con eso! – Agregó la castaña que escuche que se llamaba Ángela.

– ¡Y así fue como todos conseguimos bebidas gratis porque el desgraciado pensó que así se podía ganar a Bella! – Gritó la rubia riendo. Bella la observaba divertida, pero no dijo nada sobre el asunto.

Me hizo señas con la cabeza, por lo que me acerque más a ella. Puso sus labios sobre mi mejilla, y me dio un beso – La rubia esta saliendo con Emmett.

Cuando me alejé Bella me miraba con una sonrisa divertida, una de sus cejas alzada. Miré a la rabia de pechos y trasero grande que tomaba de su vaso sin siquiera una mueca y reí. Ella era totalmente el tipo de Emmett.

– ¡Así que estas saliendo con Emmett! – Me miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero después de un segundo sonrió con complicidad.

– Atrapada.

Todos gritaron de alegría cuando el tipo ruso, Dmitri, llego con una bandeja en las manos llena de bebidas. Todos tomaron una, incluso yo, y cuando todos alzaron el pequeño vaso en un brindis, lo hice junto a ellos mientras tomaba la mano de Bella en la mía.

– ¡OH POR DIOS! – Gritó Ángela en cierto momento de la noche, mirando a Bella. Ambas se tomaron de las manos y caminaron enérgicamente hacia la pista de baile, emocionadas, supongo, por la canción que había comenzado.

_*Stop making the eyes on me, I'll stop making my eyes on you. And what it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to._

_When your Shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)_

_But you're an explosion (you're dynamite)_

_Your name isn't Rio but I don't care for sand the light and the fuse may result in a bang with a bango._

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or I don't know what you're looking for_

_I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor dancing to electro pop like a Robert from 1984…*_

Ángela llevaba simples pantalones y camiseta ajustada, pero sus zapatos eran igual de altos que los de mi novia; y para ser sincero estaba impresionado por como ambas se movían y saltaban teniendo esas cosas. Bella me había demostrado lo torpe que podía ser al tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero ahí estaba, moviendo las caderas y saltando al ritmo de la música.

– Tienes suerte de tenerla – Comentó Dmitri con un muy marcado acento. Estaba a mi lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando a Bella y a su amiga.

– Lo sé – Respondí simplemente.

Nos fuimos cuando Bella no podía mantenerse erguida sobre sus pies, al parecer era normal en mi torpe y ebria novia, lo cual fue cerca de las tres de la mañana. Nos despedimos de todos mientras llevaba a Bella sujeta contra mí, mientras murmuraba lo mucho que le gustó la noche.

– Me encanta que te lleves bien con ellos – Una sonrisa satisfecha estaba asentada en sus labios. La besé antes de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad sobre ella y cerrar su puerta. Caminé hasta mi asiento, cerrando mi puerta y haciendo lo propio con el mío.

– Son agradables – Murmuré mientras el auto ganaba velocidad. Isabella miraba por la ventanilla, su mano atrapada entre la mía –. Tengo curiosidad sobre algo. Una de tus amigas insinuó que sueles arruinas tus relaciones.

Bella se giró hacia mí, sus ojos tristes. Me giré, concentrándome en el camino delante de mí – Lauren no se refiere solo a relaciones románticas. Lo que pasa es que… Tiendo a arruinarlo. Alejo a las personas de mí, porque sé que tarde o temprano me van a lastimar, se van a alejar y van a hacerme daño, así que me alejo yo primero. Lo sé. No es nada maduro, pero así es como soy.

– Yo no me voy a alejar – Le aseguro apretando su mano.

– Eso es lo que piensas ahora, pero no sabes lo que va a pasar mañana, o el día después. No puedes estar seguro de que los sentimientos que tienes por mi van a durar para siempre.

Ella tenía razón, yo no lo sabía.

– Se lo que siento ahora, y sé que nunca había sentido esto por nadie más. Siempre pienso en ti, siempre quiero estar contigo. Estoy loco por ti, Bella – Giro un momento para mirarla y veo que está sonriendo, sus ojos brillando mientras me mira como si sintiera lo mismo que yo, espero que lo haga.

No me dijo que sentía lo mismo, pero ella me miraba de esa manera, ella me miraba y se sentía como si eso fuese suficiente, ella me daba esa mirada y yo sentía como si ella estuviese diciendo todas esas cosas que no está pronunciando. No era necesario que hablara, por lo que lo hice yo, le conté todo sobre mi día, incluyendo las partes desagradables, y eso era suficiente para mí.

– ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche? – Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras hacia el recibidor de su edificio.

– Si es lo que quieres – La verdad era que no quería llegar a mi casa y dormir solo, no quería apartarme de su lado, aun cuando estaba medio borracha.

El vigilante, un hombre mayor llamado Tate con el cabello completamente blanco y la piel arrugada se apresuró hacia nosotros apenas cruzamos las puertas de cristal.

– ¿Ella está bien? – Pregunto tomando una de sus manos y sus ojos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo.

– Si, Tate. Estoy bien – Le sonrió al anciano mientras este asentía sin estar muy convencido.

– La voy a llevar arriba y me quedare con ella – Le asegure, eso al parecer lo dejo más tranquilo. El hombre asintió hacia mí antes de caminar hasta las puertas del ascensor y llamarlo para nosotros.

– Hacia bastante tiempo que no llegaba tan tarde – Había una obvia reprimenda en las palabras del hombre, pero Bella no lo tomo como algo malo.

– Exacto.

Tate se despidió de nosotros cuando entramos al ascensor y subimos al apartamento de Bella. Su pequeño y tibio cuerpo alrededor de uno de mis brazos mientras la sostenía contra mi costado. Su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su espalda y hombros.

Isabella estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para abrir la puerta, y cuando entramos las luces del apartamento estaban todas encendidas y Benjamin esperaba sentado en el sofá, mirándonos con ojos rojos y cansados, marcas profundas y oscuras debajo de sus ojos y su cabello y ropa hechos un desastre. Se levantó cuando cerramos la puerta, pero no se movió después de eso.

– Estaba preocupado – Murmuró en voz baja y llegue incluso a sentir pena por como miraba a Bella. Él claramente la quería devuelta con él, él quería estar donde estaba yo.

Bella se acercó a él y besó su mejilla – Demonios Ben, no tenías que quedarte despierto. Sabías que llegaría tarde.

No estaba seguro de si Bella sabía lo mucho que el desgraciado estaba sufriendo y lo ignoraba deliberadamente o si mi novia era una completa ciega a los sentimientos de su ex. De cualquier manera, no iba a ser yo el que la empujara a hablar con el sobre sus sentimientos. Saludé a Benjamin con la mano antes de caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Bella, quitándome los zapatos y sentándome en su cama.

Estaba distraído con uno de los mapas que Isabella tenia pegados en una de sus paredes cuando ella entro llevando un vaso grande de vidrio lleno de un líquido oscuro, probablemente coca cola, y un platos con dos sándwiches, tomé uno cuando me los ofreció y luego se sentó a mi lado en la cama comiendo el otro.

– Mañana voy a tener resaca – Ella parecía infinitamente triste por eso.

– Si, Isabella. Eso es lo que sucede cuando bebes como loca – Le conteste con una sonrisa. Ella me miro y espero a tragar lo que estaba masticando para sacarme la lengua y justo en ese momento, solo porque podía, besé sus labios, solo dando un ligero roce para después alejarme y mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Sabías que me gustas un montón? – Le pregunto, ella sonríe y pone rueda los ojos.

– Soy increíble, es difícil que no le guste a alguien – Ella apretaba los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. La volví a besar antes de apartarme y terminar el sándwich.

– Si mañana te tienes que levantar temprano no me despiertes, si lo haces te voy a matar – Se levantó de la cama, dejando el vaso de refresco medio vacío encima de la mesa de noche. Estaba de pie cerca de mi cuando tomo el borde del ajustado vestido y lo comenzó a levantar, dejando al descubierto sus muslos, su trasero, su estómago y sus pechos, hasta que solo estuvo en bragas y sujetador sin tirantes. Ropa interior color negro sobre su suave y blanca piel, sus curvas invitándome a ver y tocar. Ella seguía parada delante de mí, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Terminé de tragar el último bocado cuando ella camino hasta mí, beso mis labios y luego se apartó y se dejó caer en la cama, acomodándose a un lado debajo de las sabanas, todavía con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Me levanté y desabroché mis pantalones, quitándolos y dejándolos caer donde ella había dejado su vestido. Luego se fue la camisa, que llegó al mismo lugar que las otras prendas. Isabella observó mi cuerpo casi desnudo mientras caminaba hasta la pared y movía el interruptor de la luz, dejando la habitación complemente oscura, iba hacia la cama y me acostaba junto a ella debajo de las sabanas, su piel contra mi piel.

– Nos estamos acostumbrando mucho a dormir juntos – Murmuró mientras se pegaba a mí.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos. Estaba más que cómodo con nuestras posiciones, ella de espaldas a mí, una de mis piernas entra las de ella, su trasero contra mi pelvis, su espalda contra mi pecho, mis labios besando sus hombros y cuello. Moví mi mano, acariciando su estómago desnudo, y aunque mi otro brazo estaba siendo utilizado de almohada, estaba completamente bien con eso, aun cuando sabía que el miembro estaría entumecido dentro de poco.

– Me gusta acostumbrarme – Me moví junto a ella. Me gustaba más de lo que quería admitir lo cálido y relajado que se sentía su cuerpo junto al mío.

Si, sé que tardo mucho. Pero es que la flojera puede más que yo. Aun cuando no actualizo seguido, prometo que voy a terminar la historia.

Y bueno, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusta cómo va?

PD: ¿HAN VISTO AMERICAN HORROR STORY?

PD2: ¡SE ESTRENÓ NUEVA TEMPORADA DE THE WALKING DEAD!

PD3: ¡PASÉ CIVILIZACIÓN AMERICANA!


End file.
